Never Yield
by Jish
Summary: Sequel to "To Be a Ninja." Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and all of their friends know the dangers that come with being a ninja. But that doesn't stop them from supporting each other no matter what. As one group - called the Skulk - they will never back down or yield when it means helping each rrentArc: "The Battle of Whirlpool" (original arc). ON HIATUS UNTIL AUGUST 29, 2020.
1. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden.**

**Note: This story is a direct sequel to my previous story "To Be a Ninja." It is highly recommended you read that first, as that sets up the world and plot this story is continuing.**

**A/N: And we continue along this AU with the sequel! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Also, please review!**

**Never Yield (Chapter 1)-Homecoming**

_**Third-Person P.O.V.**_

Itachi Uchiha has had simultaneously the best, and worst, month in quite some time.

It's the best month because he's finally been called back home. In a message from Lord Hokage (and apparently Tsunade and Jiraiya of the Sannin), he's been called to abandon his current mission of spying on the Akatsuki and to come back home.

But it's also been the worst month because instead of _going home_, he needs to do something first. He needs to get someone back – someone who is the second most important in the world to him, only after his little brother.

And that's why it took him an extra month to get home. Two weeks to go to Iwagakure to get her, and two weeks to get home.

And just before reaching the border of the Land of Fire, Itachi finds a private spot and undoes a sealing scroll – with Mikoto Uchiha being released from it.

She has no idea who Itachi is. She doesn't even know her name is Mikoto Uchiha – she thinks her name is Keiko Nushi.

She's terrified as she sees the stranger who abducted her.

"Mother...I love you." He says as he activates his Mangekyou Sharingan, looking straight into her eyes.

It takes hours – long, painful, sickening hours, but he undoes the elaborate genjutsu he placed on her years ago when he got her out of Konoha during the massacre.

And when she finally whispers his name, "_Itachi..._" he knows he finally got his dear mother _back_.

* * *

Everything comes back to Mikoto Uchiha – her eldest son explaining his orders to kill everyone, but refusing to kill _her_ and _Sasuke_. He says he has a way to make sure she lives so she can see him one day too – placing her under a genjutsu with a false identity. To live as a civilian refugee in another village.

She doesn't remember much of her life as Keiko Nushi. She remembers enough that she will miss some of her friends, but not enough that it matters.

But the fact that she knows everything now, with her son right in front of her, coughing and spewing blood from his mouth all while blood also leaks from his eyes, means that they are both going back home to Konoha...

...She can see Sasuke again.

She tries to help Itachi. She uses basic medical chakra to ease a little of his pain, and she helps him clean up. But there's not much else either can do – there's just too much internal damage from prolonged usage of the Mangekyou and some unknown illness.

"Mother...you need to go back in the scroll for now. I will release you when the time is appropriate, after meeting Lord Hokage." Her son explains to her, and though she just wants to rush home and demand to see Sasuke, she knows she has to play by Itachi's plan.

"Just be careful, son. Please." She asks of Itachi, because she doesn't want him to harm himself anymore than he already has.

"I will do my best, mother."

* * *

Itachi had alerted his Hokage that he has arrived in the village. And after some time, he feels the burn on his arm from the ANBU seal he received long ago, he knows that that's the signal to go to the Hokage Tower.

"Welcome home, Itachi." Hiruzen says as comes in through the window.

"Thank you, my lord." The teen responds.

"And you should know this now, I am no longer Hokage. Tsunade is my newest successor." Hiruzen corrects him, and Itachi is only slightly surprised.

"I apologize, milady." Itachi corrects.

Itachi wants to let his Mom out. He wants to see Sasuke. He wants to know why he was summoned back. Itachi is an extremely patient man, but when it comes to his _family_, he is anything but patient.

But he holds himself back.

"Itachi, let's get down to it. I have made a lot of mistakes in my life and I am not about to let this one continue. I told Tsunade everything about what happened. Danzo is now dead – we learned he was responsible for your clan attempting the coup. I took you out of the bingo book. Officially, you are welcome back in the village." Hiruzen says, not wasting any time at all, much to Itachi's relief.

And hearing that is almost enough to make Itachi weep right then and there.

"_Danzo_ was responsible? How did he die?"

"We executed him. He kidnapped and experimented on one of my jonin and was discovered by Kakashi Hatake. After interrogating Danzo, we also learned he was responsible for what happened to Shisui Uchiha." Hiruzen adds, knowing how close Itachi was to his older cousin.

Tsunade just observes. She wasn't a part of this, but she has to deal with it now.

"Shisui..." Itachi whispers to himself. "If I am officially welcome back, I think it's time I tell you something." Itachi says, and pulls out the scroll containing his Mom. "I need to unseal this scroll."

He lays it on the floor and undoes it, and Mikoto Uchiha is there, standing tall with her Konoha headband on.

"_Mikoto!"_ Hiruzen gasps, utterly shocked. "You're alive?!"

* * *

Itachi and Mikoto explain what Itachi did. They explain the genjutsu, her civilian life, and then waking up again with Itachi sick.

"We had Mikoto Uchiha's body buried. How did you fake that?" Hiruzen questions.

"Before I left, I placed a genjutsu on whoever was there, making them believe that one of my aunts was my mother instead." Itachi responds, and Hiruzen nods in understanding.

"What are your symptoms?" Tsunade speaks up for the first time since the meeting began, referring back to when Mikoto woke up.

"My biggest issue is that I am very nearly blind. Continued use of my Mangekyou has weakened my entire chakra and immune system. I have difficulty breathing, coughing up blood, hypertension, low white blood cell count, and dizziness." Itachi responds, and Tsunade closes her eyes in thought.

"Sensei, what about the Kyuubi's chakra? Could we use that to treat him? Gekko hasn't had any relapses or issues." Tsunade asks Hiruzen.

"Kyuubi's chakra? What do you intend to do to Naruto now?" She scowls at Hiruzen – not forgetting that she was forbidden to take in her best friend's son when she and her husband died.

"Naruto Uzumaki had donated Kyuubi chakra to the hospital for research. However, Danzo stole it and used it for experimentation on an ill captive – the one we told you about earlier. It has healing properties, and it's healed someone I have been unable to treat." Tsunade explains, calming the situation down.

"I know he would be willing to donate some more. The procedure was painless for him and he was very eager to help someone." Hiruzen adds.

"Alright. I'll send an immediate recall order to them as soon as we're done here." Tsunade says, making a mental note.

"Will the boy want to help the man who killed his own, entire clan?" Itachi asks.

Itachi doesn't feel like he _deserves_ to be healed. After everything he's done, he feels like he deserves to die and suffer. But only die after he's done as much as he can to atone for his sins _first_.

"That depends – do you _want_ to be known as that? We have a plan for your reputation, so you can be freely allowed around the village again. So maybe your brother would forgive you, if you can deal with lying to him." Hiruzen counters.

The shock to Itachi is evident on his face.

They have _a plan_?

"I have been lying to him his whole life. What's another lie?" Itachi asks, hopeful.

Itachi can deal with another lie. He'll hate it but he can deal with it. But what he _can't_ deal with is not being able to be with Sasuke any longer. His misses his little brother so much.

"The only people alive that will know the truth will be us four, Jiraiya, and two of our most trusted interrogators. But the story is that Danzo is the one that killed the clan. You took the blame as an opportunity to become a spy against our enemies, knowing that it meant banishment. There was never enough proof against Danzo until now, and now that he has been executed for his crimes, you are free to come home with vital information that will make us stronger, especially after the recent attack." Tsunade explains.

"That's what will be announced to the village. That's what our history books will read. That Itachi Uchiha suffered great sacrifice in the name of the village to become a spy, taking the blame for a horrible crime committed by the traitor known as Danzo Shimura, who was executed for his crimes by his old teammate the Third Hokage." Hiruzen says, and Itachi and Mikoto stare at each other.

"I accept that plan. Now, when can I see my brother?" Itachi asks, his heart aching. His reputation doesn't matter to him if he can't see and talk to Sasuke.

"I'll summon his Jonin-sensei tonight and we'll have the meeting. But until then, I need to run a full physical examination on you and start treating you with the Kyuubi chakra we still have." Tsunade says in a voice where it's an unstated order, and Mikoto and Itachi comply with their new Hokage.

* * *

"_Mom?"_ Sasuke asks. Itachi and Mikoto can't believe it – his eyes...the _Mangekyou Sharingan_.

Seeing his mother just activated Sasuke's Mangekyou.

Sasuke starts to move toward them, anger in his eyes, and he's held back by Kakashi.

"NO! LET ME GO! IT'S NOT REAL! SHE'S DEAD! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME YOU BASTARD?" Sasuke screams in rage at Itachi, and Itachi's face remains plain.

But his heart is completely broken.

"Sasuke, calm down! I gave you an order!" Tsunade speaks up, and Sasuke turns to her, Mangekyou spinning but he calms down and his eyes return to normal. She continues to speak, unfazed by the disappearing Mangekyou. "I know it's hard to believe, but the truth is not what you think. Itachi did not kill your clan. _It wasn't him. _He only took the blame as an opportunity to become a spy. He saved your mother's life before she was killed too." Tsunade explains, and Sasuke can't believe what he hears.

He starts breathing fast, looking around at everyone. Sakura and Shino gather him into a hug, trying to calm him down. All Shikamaru can do is apply pressure to his hand, and after a minute of hyperventilation, Sasuke's breathing calms.

"_Who..._did it...then?" He asks.

"Danzo Shimura. We killed him the moment we had _proof_. We knew Itachi was always innocent, but we didn't have enough proof to convict Danzo, and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to gain a deep spy either. Your brother has suffered so much for something he didn't do." Tsunade explains, while Itachi and Mikoto just look at Sasuke and wish they could comfort him.

All Sasuke does is look at Itachi.

"Is she telling me the truth? Look me in the eye and _tell me the truth_." Sasuke demands of Itachi, shaking, _wishing_.

Itachi looks him dead in the eye and says one word.

"Yes."

Lying is the better option.

"_Big brother, Mom!"_ Sasuke cries and Kakashi weakens his hold on Sasuke, knowing he won't try to attack. Instead, he runs up and hugs Itachi, sobbing into his shirt.

Mikoto joins the hug, finally reunited with _both_ of her sons.

* * *

Tsunade had left the room once the tears began – she doesn't need to be there for that private moment.

"I'm so sorry, little brother. I made you hurt so much." Itachi says, and Sasuke just cries into him even more. "But I will never hurt you again. You are the most precious thing in the world to me. I love you, Sasuke." Itachi swears out loud.

The rest of Team 7 and Shikamaru have no idea how to feel. They are of course happy for Sasuke, that his _mother _is alive, and that his brother was actually _innocent_.

But that doesn't excuse all the hurt. That doesn't excuse the fact that Sasuke is in tears right now after having his whole world up-ended _again_.

He was finally starting to _heal_.

"Oh, my sweet little boy You've grown so much. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you." Mikoto says, the one now holding the crying Sasuke. She's crying too, but Itachi is just staring at the three other teenagers and his old captain.

After a few more minutes, Sasuke and Mikoto's crying both calm down enough for Itachi speaks.

"Is this your team, Sasuke?"

Sasuke turns a bit out of Mikoto's hug to look at everyone. Suddenly he's scared because one of them is his _boyfriend_. After this reunion...would his brother and mother accept him having a boyfriend?

"They are! Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, and Shino. They're amazing!" He says, pointing to each one. He hesitates before getting to the Nara. "And that's Shikamaru, my-" he's cut off.

"I'm his best friend – well as good as a best friend can be outside of a team, anyway." Shikamaru says, noticing Sasuke's hesitation, and understanding it.

Though it hurts Shikamaru to have said that, he knows it's better than forcing Sasuke to lie about it or possibly get hurt for telling the truth.

"No! Shikamaru...it's okay. You don't have to lie for me. I'm nervous, but not ashamed. He's my boyfriend." Sasuke says calmly, shocking not only the Nara but his..._family?_...too.

"Boyfriend? Oh, Sasuke, I don't care about that. Maybe your...your father would have...but I don't. Does he make you happy?" Mikoto asks her son, hugging him again.

"He does. Very much." Sasuke answers, blushing. "Brother?" He asks, turning to Itachi.

"...I'm _relieved_. I was always concerned I had taken away your ability to love or be loved. To see you here with your '_awesome_' team and your partner, it gives me such relief. Of course I have no problem." Itachi tells his brother, who visibly relaxes in his mother's arms.

And the thoughts that have been a non-stop onslaught on Itachi's mind for the past four years have finally come to an end. His brother isn't permanent harmed or stunted – if he's able to have a romantic partner, then he isn't completely destroyed mentally.

Itachi feels like he could weep in happiness.

* * *

Team 7, Shikamaru, Itachi, and Mikoto all sit down and start talking. The two Uchiha get to know Sasuke's team and boyfriend. They were initially shocked to hear Sasuke is living with Shino and the Aburame, but are happy to hear he's being cared for and understand why he wouldn't live in the Uchiha clan compound.

But since this whole discussion began, one thing each has been on Sasuke's and Shikamaru's minds.

Sasuke was the first to ask.

"Why did that man – _Danzo –_ want to kill our clan? And if you could save Mom and me, why couldn't you save Dad or any other the other kids?" Sasuke asks, wishing an answer could somehow change things.

"The police force – led by our father – was close to uncovering some of his illegal doings. Just one of the things he did was murder our cousin Shisui. He killed Shisui for his sharingan – and when father was about to corner him he decided to kill everyone, father first." Itachi says, looking over to Mikoto to continue.

"Your father stalled Danzo long enough for me to be able to get away and meet with Itachi, who already made sure you were safe out of the clan compound. There wasn't any time to save anyone else. And I couldn't stay around or even say goodbye to you while Danzo was around. And your brother took the fall to become a spy." Mikoto finishes.

Sasuke just takes a deep breath and accepts the answer wordlessly.

And then Shikamaru decides to ask his question, partly because it's relevant to this conversation and partly because it would let his boyfriend process that answer.

"A spy? So you were never truly with the Akatsuki?" Shikamaru speaks up, causing everyone – including Sasuke – to focus in on that,

Because nobody in Team 7 forgot about Akatsuki, and what they have done and tried to do.

"No, I was not." Itachi responds, knowing where this is going.

When he heard that Deidara and Hidan had almost killed Sasuke and his friend, Itachi nearly killed _them_ right then and there. But that would break his cover and he _couldn't do that_.

"Alright. Then, would you mind telling me exactly why there is a group out there hunting my teammate for the Kyuubi?" Shikamaru asks, _needing to know_.

"_What? _Itachi – someone's after _Naruto?_ Is he safe?" Mikoto interrupts, never forgetting the fact her best friend's son was _forced_ to not only carry that burden but also forced to live in the orphanage when she begged to take him in. Shikamaru begins to answer her question.

"He is safe right now. I know you wanted to raise him after his parents died – I was with him when Lord Third told him everything. He's outside of the village right now on a mission with Master Jiraiya." Shikamaru reassures Mikoto of Naruto's safety.

Mikoto takes a calming breath, accepting that answer.

"The leader is after all the bijuu as a way to have 'peace' between all the shinobi nations. But his idea is flawed. Pain wants to do it through fear, antagonism, and insecurity. To control all the bijuu is nearly infinite power – the power to force the world into uneasy submission." Itachi answers.

"Did you say _Pain?_ The one who killed Hanzo of the Salamander and took control of Amegakure?" Shikamaru asks in _shock_. He hasn't heard or even thought of that C-Rank mission in _months_ now.

"You're familiar with him?" Itachi asks in mild curiosity.

"Our team encountered a rogue shinobi from Ame who was loyal to Hanzo. He would have completely ambushed us if it weren't for Hinata, our other teammate. We also learned about his 'angel' who is a sensor-nin." Shikamaru follows up with the details of that encounter.

"Konan. She is his second-in-command, friends since childhood. That's all I know about them. They are very secretive – I don't think I even truly met Pain. I think he was controlling the body I did meet." Itachi says, unable to provide any more intel about the group.

"Why did you talk to Orochimaru about Akatsuki, bragging how they almost killed Sasuke and Shino? He attacked Naruto during the Chuunin Exams and put a horrible seal on his neck. He said he did it to send a message to Sasuke about accepting his power to be able to defeat you." Shikamaru continues the questions.

"I never knew Orochimarru did that to Naruto. But I had to keep the charade up that I was a traitor, and I had to give him details so he would share information with me. Information, that I have used to get closer to where he keeps his base of operations." Itachi answers.

"So you know where Orochimaru is?" Kakashi asks, wanting to _personally_ kill the snake.

"As much as I can when I was alone. Now that I'm back here, it shouldn't be that much of a challenge with a team." He says, everyone trying to process everything that's been said.

Everything that they've known for years has been completely thrown upside-down. Itachi was never a traitor. He's a victim just as much as anyone else.

(Not all lies are bad, and many lies are based in the truth anyway.)

* * *

"...The real traitor was Danzo Shimura! Nobody goes unpunished for their crimes! Itachi Uchiha is a hero who endured great sacrifice, and he should be acknowledged as such!" Tsunade finishes her speech to all of Konoha, with Hiruzen's shadow clone by her side.

The gathered crowd cheers as loud as they did after her speech at her coronation. The villagers and shinobi alike believe the lie that the two Hokage came up with for everyone.

And the only people alive that know the truth beside Itachi and Mikoto are Hiruzen, Tsunade, Ibiki, and Inoichi, with the latter two sworn to secrecy.

After the announcement, Team 10, Team Gai, Hinata, and Kurenai are summoned and are surprised to see Shikamaru, Team 7, and the two older Uchiha waiting.

(That night, Itachi performed a genjutsu to finally undo the one that caused Sasuke's recurrent nightmares. Itachi and Mikoto encouraged Sasuke to continue living with the Aburame if he wanted, as it is still currently too emotionally draining for him to go back into the Uchiha compound.)

Everyone is told the information Itachi gathered about Akatsuki and Orochimaru. All four teams, all involved one way or another with these events, swear to protect each other and Naruto no matter what happens.

They are also informed that Naruto and Jiraiya were recalled from their mission two days prior and should be back in as soon as a few days, much to the excitement and relief of everyone. They all really missed the blonde Tokubetsu Chuunin.

"Hey, I have an idea. How about we all call ourselves something? Like a group name for all of us – because we're not just four separate teams. We are all one team!" Kiba suggests, an everyone there likes the sound of that.

"How about 'The Skulk' - it means a group of foxes!" Ino suggests, the reason for foxes being _obvious_.

"'The Skulk! It sounds most youthful!" Lee announces, tears already in his eyes.

"It _does _have a nice ring to it..." Sakura agrees as well.

"I like how it makes us sound sly and secretive!" Tenten voices her opinion.

"Well, that settles it! We are all members of The Skulk!" Kakashi announces, and for a brief moment, everyone laughs and relaxes.

Everyone finally has an idea of what they're dealing with. Naruto will be home soon, and he will learn what was told here today. And everyone can't wait to hear what he learned about his clan and about his training in Whirlpool.

The Skulk, along with the now vindicated Uchiha, decide to all have a group meal to celebrate their group formation and friendship.

"May I suggest a toast? To the Skulk and to Naruto – as long as we're together, we will never yield or submit to those trying to hurt our friends." Kurenai voices in honor of her student.

"To The Skulk and to Naruto!" They all, minus Itachi (though he loves his brother and is so immensely happy Sasuke is participating in this group activity...he just finds it so _bizarre_) toast their drinks.

Though on Itachi's mind is still one thing that hasn't been addressed yet since it happened – Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan.

Whatever happens, Itachi won't let it ruin his brother. The Mangekyou Sharingan is a curse disguised as a gift.

But for the moment, he can have this meal with his brother and his friends. He can be himself in the village, no longer a target.

It was worth facing all the pain he has had to suffer just so he can see his brother laughing at a joke the Akimichi kid told, leaning on his boyfriend, and being _happy_. And having their mother there just makes everything better – she loves both her sons and they love her too.

(Not all lies are bad.)

**A/N: So that was the first chapter of this story! The sequel is officially a go!**

**Let me say this – figuring out a **_**title**_** for this story was impossible. Usually I can title stories well enough, but I had no idea what to call this. I still have no idea what I'm calling the series listing in AO3...**

**Anyway, this is the first chapter in the "Itachi Returns" arc. I have some rudimentary arcs somewhat planned out, but for now this story is just going to happen as I write it, much as how "To Be a Ninja" was.**

**Also, I'm changing the day of upload for chapters. Instead of Thursday, chapters will now be uploaded on Saturdays instead starting next week. It'll just be easier for me on Saturdays now.**

**I don't have much else to say, except that I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and will continue following along like the first story. Thanks for reading!**

**Also, don't forget to review!**


	2. Focus

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden.**

**A/N: Wow! Chapter 1 had so much attention! Thank you all so much, and I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Also, please review!**

**Never Yield (Chapter 2)-Focus**

_**Naruto's P.O.V.**_

We're almost back home. We left Whirlpool four days ago and we're only about another hour away. We crossed back into the Land of Fire a couple of hours ago and we aren't stopping until we're back at Konoha.

Sensei said that the Old Lady said to report directly to her office when we returned when he last contacted her when we went to sleep (when _I _went to sleep – does he even sleep?).

As much as I'm sad that we had to leave Whirlpool so suddenly, when I was learning so much and getting stronger, I am looking forward to being home – assuming that my team and my friends are alright.

I still have _no idea_ why we are being recalled. But whatever the reason, they have to be okay. That's all I care about.

* * *

Sensei and I drop in through the Old Lady's window. It's just about noon right now, and as we dropped in she doesn't look _too_ concerned.

I take that as a good sign.

"Way to not give us any details, Tsunade. You know how the kid is – he's probably been thinking his friends have been hurt. Just tell him they're okay so he can get that constipated look off his face." Pervy Sage says, and I take _that_ as another good sign.

Him joking is _always_ a good sign.

"Nobody is hurt, no. All of your friends are safe, Naruto. You can _relax_. But I did recall you both because you are needed here. Jiraiya – remember the message we sent out?" She asks him, and I can see his face tighten up.

"He came back?" Sensei responds, and immediately I am so _confused_.

"Who came back? What message? What aren't you telling me, sensei?" I repeatedly ask, turning to him.

"Naruto, you know how I have business that goes deep. This message and the person it concerns, it's _deep_. Some things just can't be heard by people, even those close to me. Even my family." He tells me, and I sort of understand.

Since he revealed to me that he is my godfather on my birthday, we've considered each other to be family. Sensei is just as much as my family as my team is.

And I know he would tell me things if he could. But why would the Old Lady bring it up now if I can't hear it? If it's that sensitive, why the fuck wouldn't she wait for me to leave?

"Then why the hell am I even were while you talk about this? I could be seeing my team!" I ask, not wanting to waste my time.

"Because it involves your team and your friends. There are some things you need to be told so you can be prepared. Again, nobody is _hurt_." She reassures me, and I calm down. "What we are about to tell you is that everything you think you know about what happened five years ago is wrong." She says, and I know the event she is referring to.

Sasuke, and the Uchiha clan.

"What do you mean? You said Sasuke's not hurt – but is he okay? Is anyone with him?" I ask, concerned.

The last time Itachi was brought up to Sasuke in front of me, he had a breakdown. It was just after the second exam when I had to reveal to him the curse mark and the 'message' Orochimaru used me as a proxy for...and not to mention the fact that Itachi is part of the group that is after me and that hurt Sasuke and Shino, too.

Sasuke needs support. _Anyone_ would if they'd been through what he has.

"Yes, your friend is doing well. He is with his team and others supporting him. So I have to ask you, have you ever heard of Danzo Shimura?" She changes the subject.

"No. Who is that? What did he have to do with the Uchiha clan?" I ask, wondering how he was related.

Then she told me everything. About how Danzo was the traitor all along, and that Sasuke's brother was actually _innocent_ and is _back_ in Konoha. How he was a spy and never a true member of the Akatsuki. And how _their mother_ is alive too...

...that affects me personally. She was Mom's best friend and wanted to raise me. I need to talk to her.

And then she told me about how Danzo stole the chakra I donated for experiments on a kidnapped and unwilling shinobi – just like what Orochimaru did to those orphans.

And that Itachi is sick and is beyond healing jutsu and that the chakra I donated has actually helped him slightly.

I saw where she was going with this.

"Of course I'll donate more. He's a fellow comrade. As much as you need – it doesn't hurt the Kyuubi." I offer, because the donation process didn't hurt Kurama the first time.

And until he says otherwise, I will not reveal Kurama's name to _anybody_. I will mention to my team that I know his name, but I won't say the name itself. Kurama deserves that act of privacy and this way, I won't be keeping anything from my team.

"That's good. Would you be willing to do the donation now? Your team and your friends have asked to all been notified when you return. You can see them directly after." She asks, and that sounds good.

"Yes! Let's hurry up then!"

* * *

'_Thank you, Kurama.'_ I try telling him in my head as soon as the donation is done. I'm not sure if he can hear it while I'm conscious, but it's worth a shot.

'_**Shut up.**_**' **Kurama responds after a minute of walking out of the hospital room where the donation took place, and I smile at the _tone_ he used.

That's the first time we talked since I endured the seal removal from Orochimaru, and it wasn't _quite _what I expected our next words to be, but it wasn't bad so I'll consider that a win!

Sensei leads me back to the Hokage Tower, some meeting room according to the door label, and inside is..._everyone_!

"NARUTO!"I hear so many voices, and immediately Shikamaru and Hinata come up and jump into me for a hug.

Being released after a moment, I give Shika his own hug and then give my girlfriend a kiss before hugging her too. I feel her kiss my cheek a few times before kissing me again when our hug ends. Then I hug Shika again. Then I hug Kurenai-sensei.

I've missed them _so much_.

Then I'm surrounded by everyone! Team 7, Team 10, Team Gai all come up to welcome me back, give me some hugs, and to _compliment my new jacket!_

I notice the two dark-haired people standing back in the corner of the room, and I know who they are based on what I was told earlier. But I'll wait a moment to address all _that_ and instead talk to my friends.

"Yeah, Pervy Sage made it for me for my birthday!" I tell them about my godfather's gift.

"No offense, your pants do _not_ match at all. We need to go shopping soon." Ino comments, and I laugh because _that's exactly what I thought too!_

Sasuke is the last person to come up to me and greet me back, and he does it with a smile, but he's _clearly_ nervous.

"Naruto, um, I'd like you to meet some people. Lady Tsunade said she'd tell you everything before we met here, but I still wanted to introduce you personally like I did with our other friends too." He says, lightly grabbing my arm and leading me to the people waiting in the corner. "I'd like you to meet my brother, Itachi. And my mother Mikoto."

Oh, wow. I knew I'd be meeting them right now and all, but I didn't quite expect _this_ personal introduction. And he said he did this for everyone?

"Um, hello. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's...nice to meet you...?" I say, this whole thing being _awkward_.

"Hello there, Naruto. It is nice to meet any friend of my little brother. I must...apologize for everything that's happened with the group I was spying on. I know Lady Hokage said you don't hold anything against me, but I must apologize." Itachi tells me, _bowing._

The clear showing of respect from Itachi is surprising, to say the least.

"Um, it's all a lot to process. But knowing you're a comrade is enough for me. I don't blame you for anything, not anymore. So,_ thank you_, for being here for Sasuke. Thank _both of you_. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy." I say, and Sasuke _blushes_.

But it's true. I've seen him happy before – on our Sunday meet-ups, on our double dates, and that kind of stuff. But Sasuke has never seemed _this_ happy. He honestly seems like an entirely new person.

(I make no mention of the chakra donation I made earlier. Tsunade and Pervy Sage said that Itachi had not yet told Sasuke he's sick and wanted to wait until the treatment to see what the prognosis is before telling him.)

"Sasuke has told us a lot about you. You're a good friend for my son. Thank you for being there for him when we weren't. And I was told you know about me too. Kushina was my best friend, as if she were my sister. I know she would be proud of you, your father too.

"I would have raised you like you were my own son, and I'm sorry I wasn't able to. But I'm so glad you and Sasuke are friends – Kushina and I hoped you would be friends growing up. If you ever need anything, feel free to come to me." Mikoto says, getting tears in her eyes at the memory of Mom.

"Thank you...for everything you just said. I always wonder if they'd be proud of me. And I know you did your best. I don't blame you for not being able to raise me – I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive the Old Man for _that_, but I appreciate everything. And if Mom were here, I know you would be 'Aunt Mikoto'." I say, and she only laughs before _pulling me into a hug_.

* * *

After meeting Itachi and (Aunt?) Mikoto in person, Kurenai-sensei says that everyone has something special to tell me.

So we all sit down at the chairs and tables in this room (all the food on them not escaping my notice either!), and Kiba stands up.

"Well, everyone said I should be the one to tell you because it was my idea. But Ino picked the name, just telling you that right now! Anyway, I said that we should all call ourselves something because by now, after all that we've been through, we are all one team. And everyone agreed that we should call ourselves The Skulk!" Kiba says, and _wow!_

I _LOVE _THAT NAME!

'_Hear that, Kurama? My friends are calling us a group of foxes. Not all humans are bad!'_ I tell him internally.

"Haha, that's awesome! And great name, Ino! I was thinking the same thing before that we were one team, but I never thought of like being one _group_, you know!" I say, and everyone claps.

I can't even comprehend how _good_ this feels. To be back home with my team and my friends...who decided we should all be _one group_ with a name inspired by the one thing I was originally afraid they'd _hate me_ for.

I really do have the family I wished I had back when I was in the orphanage. It took me until I was in Whirlpool surrounded by all those Uzumaki to realize it, but now that I know I will cherish it even more.

"I love you guys so much!" I say and we all start to celebrate with all of the delicious Akimichi food that's been sitting around!

* * *

"I guess now that we're all members of The Skulk, I should tell you all something. The day we all got our Chuunin promotions, remember how the Old Man asked you all to leave so he could tell me about my family? Well, I think I'm ready to open up to the rest of you know about what was told to me. I've wanted to, but what you'll hear...you'll understand why it never went outside Team 8 until now." I begin.

I'm ready to tell them because The Skulk is more than just a name about accepting me being a jinchuuriki. It's a stand for all of us to protect each other no matter what. They won't back down even in the face of S-Rank criminals if it means protecting their friends or comrades. If _that_ doesn't mean I can trust them, then what will?

So I'm ready to tell them about Mom and Dad. And now Pervy Sage.

...And Whirlpool. At least, what I would tell _Team 8_ about Whirlpool. And about talking to Kurama and him telling me his name – but _not telling_ his name, at least until he is comfortable with that (I hope one day he could trust The Skulk enough).

"So, my mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki and my father's name was Minato Namikaze." I begin and I can _hear_ the collective _gasp_ from most of the people in the room.

I proceed to tell them about what was told to me, but with some details redacted. I don't mention a lot of Kakashi-sensei's life back then, because that would be his story to tell, not mine. I only mentioned that Kakashi-sensei and others who did know weren't allowed to tell me, and I didn't reveal that they were threatened with _death_ for it.

I then proceed to tell them about my trip to Whirlpool. First starting with how Gaara is practically a new person after sensei fixed his seal. Then I tell them about how it took me _days_ to figure out the test (not giving the _solution_, though). I tell them about all the progress I've been making in my own fuuinjutsu training. I tell them about my birthday and how Pervy Sage gave me this seal jacket when he revealed he was my godfther.

Then I told them about the Uzumaki.

"The Uzumaki clan is still alive. The village...likes their privacy, so I'm not going to say _too_ much about the village itself, but the people there are really amazing. They are so knowledgeable, and so kind. Oh! I guess there was so much to say that I didn't get to this yet. They helped us remove the seal!" I say, pulling down the neck of my jacket to show them my clear neck.

"They actually were able to remove it?!" Kurenai-sensei asks hopefully, and I turn to her. Her face really needs confirmation, _now_.

"Yeah! They taught Pervy Sage how to do it too!" I answer back, and she looks so _relieved_.

"That's wonderful! My best friend was infected with an early version of the seal many years ago, and I know she would do anything for even a chance to get it removed. I'm of course happy for you too, but she doesn't have the Kyuubi healing it." Sensei explains, and I _had no idea_.

"If anyone can do it, he can. We _both_ learned so much about sealing there." I say, and Kurenai just looks so _happy_.

I can understand why she's so happy. The seal on me was, for the most part, just _ugly_. It hurt at the beginning, but the most it did was hurt Kurama. The seal on someone else is probably just _awful_, so the relief going through sensei for her best friend must be intense.

I know if it was any of The Skulk, I would be beyond happy to be able to help them remove it.

"The seal removal was painful, but it was worth it. I went through it because the seal was constantly hurting the Kyuubi. He doesn't deserve the constant pain that it took to slowly remove that retched seal. Oh, I don't think you all know this either, but...we talk sometimes." I say, and I hear _more_ gasps.

"You _talk_ to the _Kyuubi_?" Neji lets out in what sounds like _disgust_. Then other people voice their shock and disapproval too.

That's not right at all.

"No, guys, _calm down_. At first it was unnerving, really. But _trust me_ when I say he isn't bad. Look, he didn't ask to be sealed in me any more than I asked to be his jinchuuiki. He didn't ask to be sealed in Mom or anyone before that either. And I _believe him_ when he says he didn't attack the village voluntarily.

"He...he said that on the night I was born, Mom's seal was weak and he was being controlled...by..." I stop talking for a moment, glancing to Sasuke and his family. "...by an Uchiha. An Uchiha that wouldn't have died at Danzo's hands. He said that if we ever got near him again, he'd know." I finish, glancing to Itachi for any sort of comment.

"I...have no idea who could possibly by strong enough to control the Kyuubi period, let alone one that would still potentially be alive today. I'm sorry." Itachi says, and I figured as much. Doesn't mean it's still not a little disappointing.

"So it – _he_ – really didn't choose to attack?" Sakura asks for confirmation.

"_No. _Don't get me wrong, he's angry. But who wouldn't be for being trapped for so many years? But he isn't _evil._ In fact, after the seal removal, he told me his _name_. I won't say what it is, as I think it's his secret to tell and he should have control of that information, but I think he appreciates the pain I went through to make sure he wouldn't be in any more." I finish, and I see everyone thinking about what I just said.

"Then...I guess The Skulk really is a good name for us! Like now we know the truth, and we'll help him too!" Ino says after a few awkward moments of silence.

"She's right. If you trust him, that's good enough for us! The Kyuubi is a member of the Skulk as well, now." Shino states, and I _can't believe it_.

I am just so _amazed_ at how _awesome_ everyone here is. Like how could I have been so _blind_ before and not realize I had this family?

Shika and Hinata come up to hug me, and I feel a light kiss on my neck from my girlfriend. I hug them both back, just appreciating the moment.

* * *

Now that (mostly) everything is out in the open with everyone in the Skulk, I do have more thing I want to bring up that was not included in the discussion I had with the Old Lady or Pervy Sensei.

"Itachi, I have something I want to ask you. The Old Lady told me that you were a spy for the Akatsuki and that your leader calls himself Pain. And that Pain wants to create world peace through forced submission and fear through capture of all the bijuu. Obviously they have already tried to capture me once. What is the status of the other Jinchuuriki? Are they safe, hurt? How old are they?" I ask.

I told Gaara and his siblings about the Akatsuki. After we visited Suna for the seal, I now consider Gaara to be a friend. Maybe not a _close_ friend like The Skulk, but a friend that appreciates the help I offered and was given new opportunity at life.

"I stopped spying over a month ago, so my current information may already be outdated. But as of me abandoning the mission, no other jinchuuriki had been caught. No attempt has even been made to capture them either. Currently, the organization still lacks money. The attempt on you was one of opportunity only – they were only running a bounty-hunting mission for funds." Itachi explains, and that's a small relief.

I want to be able to help them if I can. My main priority is my friends and my village. But these jincchuuiki are most likely just as innocent in everything as I am.

And, I realize that if we do help them, that could strengthen ties between villages and maybe get closer to _real_ peace. Not this fake peace like Pain wants.

And hearing that _Pain_ was the leader of Akatsuki brought me back to that one C-Rank mission when everything changed. That was when Hinata first discovered her sensor abilities. That was the first mission where we were in genuine danger as even Kurenai-sensei couldn't sense the rouge Rain shinobi that was fleeing from Pain.

And then I was told that his sensor-nin 'angel' was named Konan and was like his second-in-command. And that's all we know about them, really. Except that Itachi suspects the Pain he has met is not the _real_ Pain.

This whole Akatsuki thing is so much bigger than any of us here. It's bigger than just Konoha. It goes into every major village in every country because Akatsuki is after _everyone_.

I don't like being in the position I'm in. But thinking about it, it was going to happen anyway. It would have been Mom instead. Mom would be the target of the Akatsuki, because she was Kurama's jinchuuriki before me.

"Most of the jinchuuriki are teens around your age or a bit older. One is middle-aged. All the bijuu were put into young people all at once a long time ago, and when the jinchuuriki dies the bijuu is placed in a new young host. The ages mostly coincide for that reason." Itachi continues to explain.

So I was right. Most of the jinchuuriki are kids my age, and they have probably faced the same shame and cruelty I have.

It makes me sick.

"I want to help them if we can. The other jinchuuriki have probably had childhoods just like mine. Hated by adults and always alone. I just...they don't deserve to die like this. I've warned Gaara, but he's just _one_. There are seven others...and maybe we can at least send a warning to their Kage?" I ask to Itachi and my sensei in the room.

"I'm pretty sure we can arrange that. We can let them know the information we have so far. You're right in that they are likely innocent, and even if they are in an enemy village we should try helping." Asuma-sensei says, and that's a good sign coming from the son of a former Hokage.

"Alright, thank you." I say, and that's all that needs to be said. Everyone understands my appreciation.

* * *

After that, everything calms back down and we go back to eating more food. I _finally_ get the focus off of my return and I ask everyone what they've been up to.

To hear about everyone's training and missions is awesome! Sakura is doing excellent, Shino is getting into poisons and antidotes, and Kiba and Choji are working endurance and strategy.

I had no idea that Shika and Hinata and the other Chuunin have already had some solo-led missions! They mentioned missions in their letters but never that they were already leading them! That's so awesome!

I don't even really mind anymore that I'm a Tokubetsu Chuunin because the missions I've been on mean way more than some _rank_. I've been on a mission to _convince the Hokage_ to come home, and I went on a mission to _Uzushiogakure_.

Rank and jutsu and even some missions seem so small right now. What I'm focusing on now are my friends, The Skulk, and the Akatsuki.

We will win. We will survive.

There's too much at stake _not to_.

**A/N: Well, that was a chapter! It feels much shorter than it is for some reason, and I don't know if that's good or bad...**

**A few reviews talked about swapping eyes to fix Itachi. I will not be doing that – I'm not sure exactly what my plan is but that is definitely **_**not**_** it. I knew that was an option but I rejected that when I wrote last chaptter I do appreciate the feedback though!**

**In regards to this chapter, I know it didn't advance the plot that much. I do have a few arcs planned out, but I don't think this story will go on as long as "To Be a Ninja" did. But like last story, I'm mostly just writing what comes to me as I go right now.**

**Thank you all for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned next week for Chapter 3!**

**Also, don't forget to review!**


	3. Ephemeral

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden.**

**A/N: Sorry for no chapter last week. But I hope you guys enjoy the one **_**this**_** week!**

**Also, please review!**

**Never Yield (Chapter 3)-Ephemeral**

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

Naruto was right - I've _never_ been this _happy_!

It's been a week now since everything I thought I knew turned out to be a cover-up...and it was the best news I ever could have had.

_Because my brother is innocent! And my mother is alive!_

I never actually thought something like this would be possible. It took me a long time to finally accept that they were all gone, and I had lost hope that somehow, _somehow_ it was all a mistake.

But here we are. I'm in the Konoha-funded apartment that Itachi and Mom live in (they didn't want to be back in the Uchiha compound if I wasn't comfortable going there).

They don't mind at all that I'm still living with the Aburame. Shino and his family have been extremely kind and understanding, and they said that I am welcome to stay as long as I want to and that they consider me family.

Their apartment is small, but nice. And Itachi even says he just wants all of us to be happy and to move on, and not worry about the clan or anything.

"Sasuke, there is something we need to talk about. Mother and I wanted to wait until things calmed down a little to bring it up." Itachi tells me as I sit down with them both.

Fuck, what _now_?

Every time someone says something like this to me, that I need to be told _something_, it always ends up going to hell.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" I ask them, because I don't know if I can handle anything else right now.

I'm happy, but I'm still wary of everything and worried it will crumble all around me like it did before.

"Yes, everything is okay. But we would like to talk to you about your Sharingan." Mom says, and that...

...Is unexpected.

My Sharingan hasn't been a part of any conversation since I unlocked the third tomoe. I have been training it and working with Kakashi-sensei so it doesn't drain as much chakra as quickly, and to learn how to interpret all the information it provides (including how to filter out the irrelevant information it gives me).

So what could they want to talk to me about my Sharingan?

"How much of your Sharingan have you unlocked?" Itachi asks me.

"I recently unlocked the third tomoe, during the Suna invasion. There was this asshole – sorry, Mom – who was attacking a mother and baby and it really got me angry. My friends and I saved them, but that's when I unlocked it." I tell them, realizing that they probably aren't aware of anything that I or the rest of the Skulk has been through this year (except for what came out during that night).

"Then you don't know. On the night we came back and you saw us, you unlocked the next step of the Sharingan – the Mangekyou Sharingan." Itachi tells me.

What? I unlocked the _Mangekyou_? The Sharingan that was believed to be a myth by the Uchiha clan?

"Are you..._sure_?" I all I can ask. I can hardly even comprehend that I may have this.

After Danzo killed our clan, when I thought it was still Itachi, I knew I needed to get a strong as possible to be able to kill him. And to do that, I needed my Sharingan to be as powerful as possible, and I knew I needed to get the Mangekyou if it existed.

But I also know the legends of it. How the power it grants is awesome, yet maddening. Like a double-edged sword.

And I didn't care about that part about it hurting me until I had my team. Because then I had a family that actually cared about me and who I cared about too. Until them, I only cared about killing Itachi and I didn't care about myself.

There was also another legend about it – the legend of the _Eternal Mangekyou_. It's _disgusting_, but it's incredible.

Legend says that implanting the eyes of a Mangekyou user grants the new user not only no chakra drain but also other enhanced abilities.

(Before...I always thought that if Itachi had somehow managed to unlock it, I would kill him and then steal his eyes...)

But the way Itachi and Mom are talking right now...it sounds _bad_. As if...that _me_ having it is bad, if I really even do have it.

"Yes, we're sure. Sasuke, what you think you know about the Mangekyou is a _lie_. It is not a gift, and it is definitely _not_ what an Uchiha should be aiming to get." Itachi says, and I look at Mom, and she's just slowly nodding.

"What do you mean?"

"The power it grants is great, yes. But Sasuke, the physical and psychological drawbacks are even greater. It makes people go _mad_ – it makes the user paranoid, blood-thirsty, and irrational. It sucks chakra exponentially from the user and it degrades eyesight. It makes you sick." He says, as if he's...

...Speaking from experience...

"...Brother? Are you sick?" I ask.

No, no, _no, no, no_! He can't be sick _now_ – not when our family is finally back together.

_Please!_

"Calm down, Sasuke. Yes, I'm sick, but I'm getting better. Your friend Naruto has been donating some Kyuubi chakra to help heal me. And I asked him not to tell you so I could, so don't get mad at him for keeping it secret. And before that, the Akatsuki medic was taking care of me." Itachi tells me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

I'm only able to relax when I hear that he's _healing_.

And once again, Naruto is _fantastic_. Is there anything he can't do? I swear, he'll end up being the youngest Hokage ever, even younger than _his father_.

"What about Kakashi-sensei? Is he okay? And if it's damaging, let's just trade each other's eyes for the Eternal Mangekyou!" I counter, because Kakashi told us about his team and cousin Obito. I know Kakashi is capable of the Mangekyou too.

"Kakashi's one eye doesn't pose all the danger of being Uchiha with both. He can deal with the chakra drain. But it took me a lot of meditation and focusing to not succumb to the Mangekyou's mental effects. And the Eternal Mangekyou is a _lie_. It was a myth created to keep the feud between the Uchiha and the Senju alive – nothing more. Father and all the clan elders knew this." He continues.

Why is _everything_ in this village so _secretive_ and _lied about_? Our clan's murder, our clan's history, the Hyuuga kidnapping, Naruto and _his entire life..._

_Everythin_g is just one lie after another.

At this point, it seems like the only people we can really trust is just the Skulk.

"So what, I just shouldn't use the Mangekyou? I shouldn't even learn how to activate it on my own?" I ask, trying to process this now.

Fuck. So many lies. So many revelations. So much deception.

That's what being a ninja is like though, right?

"No – it can save your life one day. But don't _rely_ on it. It's just one skill in your repertoire. But before I start training you in it, I have to teach you proper meditation. Unmanaged, it can lead to psychosis. Tell me, when you unlocked your third tomoe – did you feel different? Not like yourself?" He explains.

That's a good way to look at it. I have it, but it's not me. It is just one skill.

And to think of it...I did feel different.

That day of the invasion...I felt so angry at that man for attacking the mother and her baby. After we caught up to him, I wanted to kill him. I was _about to_ – but Shino and Choji managed to talk me down.

But I have never come so close to killing before. And I have never felt _quite_ like that since.

"Yes...we caught the coward and he was unconscious. But I was about to kill him – I just couldn't get over how awful he was for attacking an innocent mother. I was going to kill him...but my friends talked me out of it." I explain, to the shocked face of Mom.

"Oh, my baby!" Mom says and comes up to me and hugs me tight. I return her hug – her hugs will _always_ be welcome.

"That was just a small sample of the psychological effects that the Mangekyou has – and it isn't temporary like it was then. I will train you, and you will not be susceptible to this. But the Mangekyou Sharingan is a part of you, now. It's not a gift, but it's not a curse. It's part of you." Itachi says, before coming up and joining the hug.

I know this training will be tough. And will likely hurt. But I will have Itachi and Mom to support me. Shikamaru too. And the Skulk.

It's a part of me.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Itachi has been training me in the meditation techniques, and he said I was ready to try activating the Mangekyou myself.

And to consciously do it once was easy, but everything after that was a nightmare – _literally_.

I was instantly hit with flashes of gruesome images...

First it was the old genjutsu Itachi placed on me when he was killing our clan, I saw blood and bodies everywhere. Then instead of Itachi it was replaced by an old man – my imagination of Danzo, but then he was holding up Itachi's _severed head_.

The next image I saw was Hidan tearing away at Shino _limb by limb_. Tearing his arms off, then his legs, all while Shino screams in absolute _agony_. Then after stabbing him in the heart, he does the same to Sakura.

Then I saw Gaara crushing Tenten, blood _exploding_ out of his sand coffin as he completely kills her.

Then I saw him killing Shikamaru _as he calls out my name_ for help.

_I can't take it anymore!_

I force my Mangekyou Sharingan to deactivate and I fall onto my knees, sobbing at all the horrible things I just saw in my mind.

"It's okay. You're okay." Itachi says as he pulls me into a hug. "You lasted longer than I did my first time trying this." He adds, and that doesn't make me feel any better.

Because...will it be like this every time I use it?

Will it ever get better?

* * *

_No._

It does _not_ get better. According to Itachi, the sights and images never get better. Because the Sharingan is initially unlocked through pain, pain is the power source. And the Mangekyou is so powerful that it needs constant pain to power it.

And I _have to_ keep training it. I have to. Because it will end up saving me or one of my friends one day, so I have to be prepared for that.

But I never expected it to be this bad. The fact that Itachi hasn't gone crazy yet is a _miracle_...

This may be a bad idea right now, but I really need to see Shikamaru after that training. I just _need him_ right now.

So I'm walking to his clan compound, nearly there. I know he's keeping our relationship a secret from his clan because of politics, and I really don't want to put that into jeopardy...but I need him right now.

_*knock* *knock* *knock*_

I knock on the clan head's home door, and after nearly a minute, the door finally opens to reveal...Shikamaru!

"Sasuke?" He asks, definitely not having expected it to be me here.

"Hey..." I respond, not actually having thought of what I would say once I saw him...

"Are you okay?" He asks, and I can see he's examining my face.

"Yes, but...no, not really." I say, because _I'm not okay_.

I'm just so used to saying 'yes' for years and years, that it's my first instinct to always say 'yes.' But as I have learned lately, I can admit when I need help and there's _nothing wrong with that_.

"Come in. I'll make you some tea and we can talk about it." Shikamaru says, opening his door up all the way.

"But...what about your parents?" I ask, not wanting to potentially cause any more trouble.

"They're not here. And even if they were, there's nothing suspicious about having a friend over for tea. And even if there were something suspicious about _that _too, you're more important anyway." He says, and I can't help but feel a little better already.

What I like about Shikamaru is that he's not like most people – he doesn't communicate through words, he does through actions. His words are used only to _support_ his actions. Most people do things to support that they say – but with Shikamaru, his words just reinforce what he does.

I'm _so lucky_ that I have him.

"Itachi and I were training my sharingan. The next level..." After giving me a cup of warm tea, we sit down and I start telling him what I saw.

* * *

I broke down again after I finished telling Shikamaru what I saw. _Every bad thing_ that has happened to us lately was made worse by my Mangekyou Sharingan.

And when I started crying again, Shikamaru just..held me. He just held me until the images left my mind as I wet and snotted up his shirt.

When I stopped crying, he continued to hold me and then I felt his shadow-communication technique that he used on me during our training trip. Even now, that just makes me feel _good_. It's a small, subtle, _unique_ feeling that only Shikamaru has let me feel.

"Thank you..." I say, for everything.

"Thank you for coming...I'll always be here for you." He says.

And again, his words are only supporting his actions. Just by letting me in to his clan compound, when his parents or anyone else could walk in, shows that he really cares about me and that our relationship is really important to him.

"Me too." I answer back, because I will always be there for him too.

I finish my tea and we kiss before I leave and head back home to the Aburame compound.

I'll tell Team 7 soon about this experience and the training. But for now, I think I'll just let myself calm down and relax and still feel Shikamaru's love.

Holy _shit_...

_I'm in love Shikamaru..._

* * *

Our meditation technique revolves around completely clearing the mind so there's nothing bad the Mangekyou can feed off of. Well...at least nothing to _add_ to the feeding.

"What if I fill my head with good images, though?" I ask Itachi.

Why can't I let myself feel _good_ before I use the Mangekyou? Why can't I remember Team 7, Shikamaru, the Skulk? All the memories with laughing, all the hugs, the dates and kisses?

"..." Itachi says nothing, and that makes me heart break.

His life was filled with so much tragedy and sacrifice...does he not have _any_ good memories?

"Brother..." I whisper, and he's smart enough to know what I've already concluded.

"I'm alright, Sasuke. I'm making good memories now, _here_, back home. But I never did consider that. Yes, let's try it." He reassures me.

So instead of clearing my head, I let myself just remember all the good things in my life:

Team meals, Sakura punching Kakashi for his porn novels, breakfast with the Aburame, playing with Akamaru, seeing Hinata and Naruto finally confess to each other, Shikamaru asking me out on our first date, his hair down, our own first kiss in front of the Skulk, hugging Mom.

I activate my Mangekyou Sharingan, and it _hurts_ and it's _hard_.

The same images play as last time, but I don't let them continue on. I stop it before Itachi's head is held up, before Shino and Sakura lose any limbs, before Tenten is completely crushed, before Shikamaru calls out my name.

And then I'm staring at Itachi, everything _red_ and so _clear_. It feels like time is standing still – like I can do anything.

Oh, _fuck_! My _head_!

I deactivate the Sharingan and fall onto my back, breathing hard. I hold my head – it's throbbing awful.

"Very good, Sasuke. It seems that your idea proved to be effective. And the headache is normal." Itachi says, helping me up to my feet.

I can do this.

And I'm not alone. The Skulk is supporting me even when they're not here right now, and they are the reason why I was able to withstand the Mangekyou this time.

_We can do this._

* * *

"Sasuke, wake up." The light to the room turns on, and I open my eyes to see Shibi and Muta Aburame there in the doorway, with Shino stepping up to them.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"You and Shino have been summoned to meet in the Hokage's conference room. That's all the information for now." Shibi says, like he _knows_ what this will be about.

Shino and I quickly dress and apply our tools and we head for the Hokage's conference room – the room where the Skulk has been meeting. When we enter, we see all of the Skulk there. Itachi and Mom are there – they are part of the Skulk too.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, we have some news." Naruto's godfather, Jiraiya, starts speaking. "Tsunade wanted to keep this secret, but I feel that if involves one of us, it involves everyone due to the pact you all made." He says, referring to us forming the Skulk.

And it's _true_. If something is happening with anyone, I want us all to be able to know and support each other. I'm not quite ready to tell everyone about my Mangekyou training, but I will, and if something serious happened I would them all instantly.

I never thought I would get to a point where I could see all these people (who at one point not too long ago I didn't like _at all_ in the Academy) as the most important people in my life...or as _important people_ period.

We're _one team_.

"Basically, thanks to the information contained in Itachi's report after he returned, we have been searching and we have found Orochimaru's main base of operations." Lady Hokage announces, and I immediately look over to Itachi.

"We are forming a small group to go after and kill him. The group will include Itachi, Kakashi, and myself. Tsunade has to stay here, but thanks to the information in Whirlpool, I was able to design a seal with Tsuande to be able to let me use her summons in the fight." Jiraiya continues.

Both _Kakashi-sensei and Itachi_ are going to fight _Orochimaru_. One of the strongest ninja alive.

I could _lose them_.

And Naruto could lose his godfather.

"And...we are asking Naruto to accompany us. He will _not_ be part of the fight, but there is intelligence there may be an Uzumaki among them. And Minato's bracelet would help us detect that and he would be useful in possible discussions." Jiraiya adds, speaking with worry in his voice.

_Fuck._

Why is Naruto always having to be put in danger? Why is everything _so fucked up_?

Lies, half-truths, and dangers everywhere. _The life if a shinobi..._

"What? You can't be serious!" Kurenai-sensei objects – and I couldn't agree more.

It's one thing for our sensei and even Itachi to be going – they are all up to the task. Naruto is a _Chuunin_ – no matter how powerful he is right now, the danger is beyond reasonable.

"Kurenai, nobody wants Naruto to be safe more than I do. He's my godson. But we need him – and someone else will be going with us to be with Naruto at all times. His name's Yamato – Kakashi recommended him." Jiraiya counters.

"He's one of my best friends, and he knows me better than I know myself." Kakashi adds, and Kurenai only sighs before sitting back down.

Because we all know that to even be brought up here means that the Hokage already approved of this.

"Naruto, I know this isn't fair to you. You're always being asked to do way more than you should have to. And you do not have to come if you do not want to." Jiraiya continues.

"I'm going." Naruto instantly says, and we all turn to look at him.

"Naruto! You can't be serious!" Hinata - his girlfriend - yells at him. He turns to her and grabs her hand.

"Hinata...I _have to_ go. There may be another Uzumaki out there. Our clan is so small...and if they are out there, they are probably a victim just as much as I was. And they wouldn't have the Kyuubi to heal them or to remove any seals that the bastard may have placed." He counters, looking straight into her eyes. He continues.

"I know it's dangerous, and I know it's not fair to you to have to keep seeing me leave and be in danger. If it was you, I'd be _begging_ for you to stay. I love you Hinata, _so much_. And I know it's not fair - but if there was a Hyuuga out there, wouldn't you go if you could?" He says, and...

...I can understand _that_.

If there was another Uchiha out there, I would be begging to go to. I can see Naruto's point _too_ well.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it." She says before hugging him and kissing him in front of _everyone_ again. "Just be safe." She adds, and they hug tight.

"If I can promise _anything_, is that he'll be safe. Yamato - Kakashi's friend and Naruto's guard - will get him out of there if there's any sign of trouble. But if you're sure, then we have to leave very soon. Within an hour - enough for you to prepare and say goodbyes." Jiraiya finishes, and Naruto's eyes focus.

"I'm sure." He says, mind made up.

"Then we leave in an hour."

I'm still worried about Naruto - _we all are _\- but I'm also worried for Itachi and Kakashi, too...

* * *

_**Third-Person P.O.V.**_

"I love you so much. I promise I'll be back. We'll _all_ be back." Naruto says, kissing Hinata again and then looking to Sasuke, who just finished hugging and saying goodbye to his older brother Itachi. Itachi then moves and says goodbye to Mikoto, who understands Itachi's duty.

Naruto looks to the younger Uchiha because Itachi and Kakashi are going too. And those two are at even _more_ risk because they will actually be fighting the traitor.

But somehow, though he's still worried, Sasuke _knows_ Itachi will be alright. He's said he's healed up a lot since he arrived thanks to Naruto's donation, and that he's in better shape than he has been in years.

So, if anyone can make sure everyone comes back alive, it'll be Itachi.

(And Itachi has his Mangekyou as well - if he has to use it again to help kill the traitor who has hurt his brother and so many of his friends, it'll be a small price to pay.)

Everyone has already said goodbye to Naruto, Kakashi, and Itatchi. Naruto and Kakashi both hugged everyone to show that they understand their feelings.

Shikamaru is now holding onto Sasuke right now - now it's Sasuke's time to support him after his Mangekyou training began. They have to support _each other_.

Naruto is Shikamaru's brother - and both their brothers are going on a dangerous journey.

"I love you too. We _all_ love you." Hinata says, walking back to us now. She gets to Shikamaru's other side, and she holds onto him like a lifeline.

"We'll keep you all updated as we can. But we need to go now. Come on!" Jiraiya says, and then the squad, including that Yamato guy (who Kakashi-sensei has _never_ mentioned to Team 7 before and makes the three genin wonder _why not_) departs from the village as fast as they can.

The Skulk - students, sensei, and others - stare in the wake of the departing squad and just hope that they all make it back.

But in the meantime, life also has to continue.

Missions and training can't stop, especially with what they know now about the Akatsuki. It's bigger than any of them, bigger than Naruto, bigger than the Skulk, bigger than Konoha - it involves all the villages in the shinobi world.

But that won't stop them from worrying about their loved ones. Their teammates. Their _family_.

**A/N: Sorry for having to skip a week so early on in this story. I had several doctor visits last week that took up my time and energy. But if I know I won't be posting a chapter, I'll say so in the story description like I did with this chapter.**

**And there we go. I established that the Eternal Mangekyou is not an option. I really didn't want to have to go into **_**that much**_** detail, but I think it suffices to say that this is **_**good enough**_**, right?**

**I really didn't plan on doing more another big ShikaSasu scene this early, but it just kind of wrote itself again. What did you all think?**

**This first 'Itachi's Return' arc is now done! We are now headed into the 'Hunting Orochimaru' arc!**

**And yeah, you can probably tell where this is going in some way with Naruto being there, right? Still, I think the ride will be enjoyable! :)**

**Thank you all for reading, hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned next week for Chapter 4!**

**Also, don't forget to review!**


	4. No Coincidence

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden.**

**A/N: Important information in the A/N at the end of this chapter. But I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**Also, please review!**

**Never Yield (Chapter 4)-No Coincidence**

_**Third-Person P.O.V.**_

Naruto is scared - _terrified_ even - but he knows that he _has_ to do this.

To go on this _assassination_ mission.

Naruto doesn't want to kill. He wishes he could prevent it, but even he knows that Orochimaru _must _die. There is no redeeming everything he has done - from experimenting on kids, to violating their bodies and giving them horrid seals, to killing other children, to killing the Kazekage, to trying to kill the Hokage - there is no other choice.

Orochimaru must die.

He's terrified because unlike the Chuunin Exams, the people he is with will be a real threat. Not some_*toys_ like Orochimaru thinks most of the Skulk is.

And he's terrified not only for himself but for everyone there. No matter how powerful Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Itachi (and Yamato) are, there is a real chance of death on this mission.

"Where are we heading?" Naruto asks his superiors.

"We're heading to the Land of Onions. Itachi's intel led us to the nearby Land of Peppers, and we discovered a heavy base of operations in Onion Nation. His Sound village was a decoy to us - before Itachi came back we were nowhere near the right area." Jiraiya answers.

Jiraiya is extremely apprehensive for this mission - his godson Naruto and his grand-student Kakashi are both in danger. Itachi and Yamato too. And not only all _that_, but Jiraiya knows that he's going to be killing his ex-teammate, his ex-_best friend_.

He's spent over a decade of his life on this search, and it's going to come down to one final, bloody, fight to the death.

Jiraiya isn't looking forward to any of this, but he is looking forward to when it's all _done_.

"Is this where the Uzumaki is? How did you get evidence of one?" The blonde Chuunin continues to question.

"The is a smaller research facility near the base run by Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru's _protégé_ . We will be going there after - knowing the bastard, he has some kind of alarm system that would take even me too long to undo. The evidence of the Uzumaki is the famous red hair. Not definitive, but very likely." Jiraiya continues to answer.

"_Kabuto?_ That weird guy from the Chuunin exams? He was with Orochimaru the whole time? _Fuck_ that makes sense actually. He was asking about Sasuke while he was injured just a few days prior _and_ he had these weird cards that contained information about a mission that went unrecorded. We all should have _said _something!" Naruto realizes and then berates himself.

"Naruto, there's no way you could have known anything. You had only been a genin for six months, and we had just come back from a teamwork training mission. Don't even think about that - it'll just eat you alive." Kakashi tells his student _from experience_ \- he can't even follow his own advice with how much he still thinks about Obito and Rin.

"But if Kabuto is there and we go after, can't he escape or even kill the prisoners?" Naruto asks, having just realized this.

"There is a chance but we don't believe so. Our intelligence says he stays in the main compound with Orochimaru, but he only runs the other one." Itachi responds.

"Well then let's go! The sooner there, the sooner we can free those people!" Naruto says, and nobody says anything as they all go as fast as they can.

* * *

The compound is several days away. It's been two days of travelling so far, and all they have done is travel, rest and eat, travel some more, and then sleep. Barely any words have been spoken by anyone except for "We'll rest soon" and other such commands.

And the more this goes on, the more Naruto is getting anxious.

He's no stranger to non-stop travelling. But he's never travelled into such danger (even though he's supposed to be away from it when the time comes) without his team before. And when he was with Jiraiya alone, the older man always tried to talk to him to make him comfortable.

But on this mission, it's almost as if no words are being spoken since they left Konoha. Naruto is feeling so alone and isolated, but he's trying to stay strong.

"Naruto, may I ask you something about my brother?" Itachi suddenly asks him as they are setting up for the night.

The first words spoken in days by Itachi. And it's about Sasuke?

"Um, sure? I guess it depends on what, because I don't want to tell something that he may want to keep a secret or something." Naruto responds, trying to keep loyalty to his friend. Because he would never reveal a friend's secret if he knew about it, even to another good friend or family member.

"I understand. I just wanted to know if...how was he after Danzo's crime? I couldn't see him, and I knew he was going to be struggling. And I know you said he looks to be the happiest he's ever been now that we're home, but I need to know what that bastard did to my brother." Itachi says, conveying what he really feels about _himself_.

And even though it _was_ Danzo's fault - he's the one that inspired the Uchiha coup in the first place - it was Itachi who was still the one who did the killing. And even though he was officially cleared, he will never feel better.

"I'm not going to lie - he was pretty bad off. He practically hated everyone. He was rude, he was an asshole. But he was still Sasuke. He ate tomatoes then, he excelled in ninja skills, and he could be nice when he wanted to be. I still remember the day we got our team assignments, Sakura hit me for no reason - she's changed by the way! - and he _apologized_ after. He was hurt, miserable, and alone, but he was so _strong_ to still be able to come out the other side and be happy like he is now." Naruto says, after thinking for a few seconds.

Sasuke was damaged, but he wasn't _broken_.

"Thank you, Naruto." Itachi says and then turns away to think.

"No problem..." The bonde whispers, already missing the feeling of _talking_ and wishes the Skulk was with him to comfort him.

* * *

"Yamato, take Naruto and go East at least three kilometers. We must split up now." Jiraiya says, after holding up his hand to command the squad to stop.

"How will you find us after?" Naruto asks, concerned for everyone because _they are about to fight Orochimaru_.

"Katsuyu - Tsunade's summon - is a sensor. She will help us locate you. But if none of us meet you in two days' time, return immediately to Konoha. Do _not_, under any circumstance, come looking for us. And Naruto, if something happens and you need to summon, do not summon Gamabunta if you can help it. I will need him in the fight." Jiraiya orders.

"I understand, sensei." The boy responds, but he sounds so _nervous_.

"We will be okay. All of us. I _know_ we will be." Kakashi says to the boy.

Normally, Kakashi wouldn't make such a claim. He knows better than everyone that words are just words. But he has a _gut feeling_ that things will be okay. Because after everything his team and his friends been through this past year, there is no way that _this_ is where his story ends. Kakashi's story is only just _starting_ now.

"I agree with Kakashi. There are three of us. We are some of the best Shinobi in not just Konoha, but the world. And you have helped heal me and I am better than I have been in years. We'll survive." Itachi speaks up, trying to comfort one of his brother's best friends and...the boy who would have _been_ his brother if history had turned out differently.

Itachi doesn't normally see positive outcomes. But being here with them, being considered part of The Skulk with his brother and his friends...Itachi is finally starting to see good in his life. Even if just a little, it's enough that he believes what he said too.

"Let's not stretch this out any further. I love you, Naruto. Yamato, keep him and yourself safe. We _all_ are needed back home." Jiraiya says, ending this long goodbye before it gets any more difficult.

"Alright...bye everyone. See you within two days." Naruto says, and looks to Yamato. The man puts his arm around the Chuunin as Jiraiya, Itachi, and Kakashi speed off West.

"Come on, Naruto. We need to go now." Yamato says, and the two speed off East like instructed.

Still, a few tears fall from Naruto's eye just out of _worry_. He finally has this huge family - so much that they named their group after the thing he was afraid of telling them most - and they are about to go into one of the most difficult, dangerous fights in their ninja career so far.

* * *

"Yamato...how do you know Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asks, trying to ease the tension in their cave hideout as well as the tension in his heart.

"I was in Anbu with both Itachi and Kakashi. Kakashi is my best friend - he helped me at a very difficult time in my life when I was at my most vulnerable." The man responds.

"I'm glad he was able to help you. And I'm glad that Gai-sensei, no offense to him, isn't his _only_ best friend..." Naruto says, chuckling slightly.

"Kakashi did once to tell me to put him out of his misery if he _ever_ wore one of those green suits..." Yamato laughs as well.

"What are we supposed to do for the next day or two? I know we can't go and help, but we can't just _sit_ here either." Naruto asks, _needing_ some sort of distraction.

"Master Jiraiya did mention you were working on some kind of seal with water chakra?" The older shinobi inquires, and Naruto's head perks up at that.

"Yeah! Before we left Whirlpool we started working on incorporating elemental chakra into seals. The best I was able to do then was a small squirt of water. He said I had two directions I could try going in: increasing the amount of power of a small amount of water, or increasing the amount of water but with weaker force." Naruto explains, the distraction working.

"Oh? That makes sense that that would be the next path, as where you were is the starting point for both paths. What have you decided on?" Yamato summarizes, taking interest in the boy's assignment.

"Well I started to think about what would be more useful. They are both so weak currently so it doesn't _really_ matter, but I would think more water would benefit my team because it would make them more susceptible to Hinata's or my summons' Lightning affinity." Naruto explains his thought process.

"I think that's a good choice. How far have you made it into the seal?"

"Not very far. I keep getting stuck. I work at it for like two hours and get one symbol added before I'm stuck again. This stuff is tough." Naruto explains, now sitting down and taking out his sealing materials.

"It is tough, I agree. But that fact that you are getting it just shows how skilled you are. When I first started training with my sword, I was practically gutting _myself_! I took a long time to really get the handle on kenjutsu." Yamato tells him, trying to help the boy's self-confidence.

"Wow, swords?! That's amazing! The only person I know is really skilled with weapons is Tenten! She was so awesome in the preliminaries!" Naruto tells the man, who laughs.

"Kakashi actually helped me with the sword when I first began. Your sensei is very versatile." Yamato says, to Naruto's surprise.

"Kakashi-sensei uses swords too? So awesome!" Naruto exclaims before starting to focus on his sealing - the danger of his teammates momentarily not at the forefront of his mind.

But this makes Yamato wonder: Is there anyone in the Skulk who could benefit from kenjutsu? There is a surprising _lack_ of sword-wielders in Konoha as it is, and most of them are Tokubetsu Jonin who don't take on students. A very essential skill is will soon be _lost_ in Konoha without new students.

So Yamato begins to think, and believes he might have someone in mind he can start training in the art of the blade.

* * *

It's been nearly eighteen hours since the squad split up.

Naruto's worry has come back, and he can no longer focus on his sealing work. He did make a little more progress, but he doesn't care about that _at all_.

He and Yamato are eating mission rations - avoiding cooking anything as that might give away their position.

"Naruto, you'll take first watch. I know there's no way you're falling sleep right now, and I'll be able to keep better watch than you in the dead of night." Yamato explains both reasons for his decision.

And for an hour Naruto tries to ease his worry by going back to his sealing studies, and _just _as when he thinks he is about to get _somewhere_ in them, Yamato _shoots up_ out of his sleeping bag.

"Naruto, there's an unknown shinobi near. Get behind me!" Yamato orders suddenly, and Naruto obeys and gets behind the older man, who is facing the entrance to their cave.

Yamato uses his Wood-style to block them off from the entrance, making the cave seem empty. This combined with the chakra-dampening effect of the Wood, Yamato believes this should be enough to conceal them.

They sit like that for nearly twenty minutes, as Yamato senses the enemy all around them. Naruto has no idea what is going on out there, except that he knows this _can't_ be a coincidence.

And then the ceiling gives way over them, Yamato and Naruto both shoved out of the way by Yamato's wood before being crushed.

Naruto's battle instincts kick in instantly as he jumps away from the sword being swung in his direction, biting his thumb in preparation.

But Naruto doesn't have time to do the jutsu with the constant onslaught of attacks by the _quick_ opponent that Naruto is hardly able to dodge. Finally, a _tiny_ window of opportunity appears when stalks of wood shoot out around the attacker, making him jump away and allowing Naruto to put his hand on the ground with a loud _'Summoning Jutsu_', summoning both Gamahiro and Gamaken, the two toads who helped him during Suna's failed invasion at the hands of Orochimaru.

And as the attacker now dodges Yamato's attacks, Naruto is able to get a clear view of the person:

Someone they were warned about by Itachi's report... someone with a black cloak adorned in red clouds - an Akatsuki member...one _much_ more vicious and dangerous than the ones that attacked Naruto and the other rookies before.

**A/N: I'm going to say this now - I have to take a few weeks off. There's a lot going on with me in real life and I just do not have the time or energy to write. I barely got this chapter out as it is. So, I don't know when exactly I'll be back. Probably in 4-5 weeks, but maybe even longer. I'll put the date of the next chapter in the description, but that is tentative and subject to change.**

**With regards to this chapter, I actually didn't really know where to go with it. I know it's kinda short - I said before that I'm writing this as I go along, and I just didn't know how to write the build-up for the confrontation. I knew I wanted Akatsuki to attack here, but I didn't know how to **_**get**_** it to that point.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and again I apologize for the upcoming hiatus. But I just need to take some time off.**

**Hope to see you all next chapter when I return. Thanks for reading!**

**Also, don't forget to review!**


	5. No Redemption

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden.**

**A/N: The hiatus is over, and I am back with an intense chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! The final A/N has some announcements, too.**

**Also, please review!**

**Never Yield (Chapter 5) – No Redemption**

Her name is Yuka Tsunowari.

Born In the Land of Bronze, she was recognized to be a complete psychopath as a child. She killed her older brother – age 10 – when she was only five years old because he put her in time-out while babysitting. She stabbed him in the heart with a knife and was _fascinated_ as the blood poured out around the wound, and she found it _funny_ as the boy was choking on his own blood.

When her mother came home and found her son dead, Yuka snuck up behind her mother and killed her too.

The child was taken into custody by the police force, and no amount of rehabilitation, child psychologists, or care would change her. Eventually, she was able to escape at fourteen years old through the use of continued and subtle genjutsu on a guard for months. She then killed the guard too as she escaped.

Yuka lived on her own since she escaped, surviving by stealing and killing. She stole food from markets, robbed people of their money, sometimes killing them and robbing them too.

Though never trained or taught in chakra control or usage, she was able to master it on her own. She was biding her time until she was finally able to escape from prison, and her mastery and practice never stopped as she continued to steal and kill.

A truly natural-born genius – and she uses it for only herself.

As she grew up, she started taking on certain kind of jobs for much higher pay than she could ever make by stealing on her own. Yuka took assassination missions, espionage missions, seduction missions; anything that required the skill of a gifted shinobi.

And then word of Yuka's ability become known and her reputation grew. She started appearing in bingo books, though still largely unknown with almost no known information about her except her sex, her (relative) age, and her extreme danger.

And this led her to be scouted out by a _certain group_, and the pay was just too good for her _and_ she got to have some fun with the tasks assigned to her.

* * *

And there Yuka is, in front of Naruto and currently engaging in battle with Yamato, as part of the Akatsuki. She's smirking as she appears to _effortlessly_ avoid Yamato's attacks.

Itatchi's report when he returned talked about the recruits. She was the second-best recruit, right after Hidan. Itachi warned everyone that because he left, his 'spot' in the Akatsuki would likely be filled by the next recruit in like, that being Yuka Tsunowari.

Her ruthlessness, her skill, and her lack of political ties made her everything the Akatsuki looks for in its members.

When Naruto learned of Yuka, he knew that this was another person who was irredeemable. Just like with Orochimaru, the world would be a better place if she was dead – she only brings pain and misery.

"Naruto, RUN!" Yamato yells to the young jinchuuiki.

And he does.

Naruto promised that on _this_ mission, as much as he may not want to, he would obey an order to escape, with his summons following behind and watching his back.

Naruto doesn't want to abandon Yamato to fight this woman on his own, but he _knows_ he would just be holding the other man back.

'_Naruto...'_ Naruto hears – what seems like from a distance – after a minute of running as fast as he can...and it's the voice of his girlfriend.

"Hinata?! HINATA!?" Naruto stops and tries to search and call out to her, but she's _not here_.

But he can _smell her_. Her favorite body wash – that she always uses before they go on a date – is so clear in the air that it _doesn't make sense_.

"Uzumaki, we have to keep going." Gamahiro tells his master, who is still looking for Hinata.

"But she's here! I can _feel_ her!" He counters, confused and worried.

"It must be a genjutsu!" Hiro argues, knowing something is wrong.

"I already checked! HINATA!" He screams, looking around, frantically. "If it is a genjutsu, then I can't break it." He tells Hiro and Ken. "HINATAAA!" He screams one more time, and nothing changes. He can still feel her around. He can still smell and hear her.

And while all this is playing out, Naruto can't help but thinking of his times with her.

The kisses, the dates, the make-out sessions after Shikamaru and Sasuke have left for their own privacy too. How smooth her hair feels, how the light shines off of it, how soft her skin feels, how warm her hand is in his. How her eyes show nothing but love. The lone freckle on the right side of her nose.

'_**SNAP OUT OF IT!'**_He hears _roared_ into his head suddenly by Kurama, and Naruto _focuses._

"You guys need to lead me. I can't trust my thoughts. It's a genjutsu, and I can't break it. But _where is she_?" Naruto tells his summons.

Yuka is still back fighting Yamato – so how can there be a genjutsu all the way here?

..._Unlesss...!_

"She must be around here! Hiro, Ken – get in position! Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto realizes that _somehow_, Yuka is here and he needs to be prepared to fight.

* * *

Not one single hit.

Yamato cannot believe how this woman is dodging every single one of his attacks, yet she is dealing more than a few to him.

Yuka was reported to be _good_, but to avoid _everything_? Even Deidara and Hidan couldn't avoid that when they were fighting the _rookie genin._

And she was the _second-_best recruit.

_Plus_, she appears to have some kind of bloodline that went unreported, because what she is doing with her hair does not seem like a normal jutsu.

But Yamato isn't at his rank and status for nothing – he has a _plan_ to finish this in _one hit_.

'_Naruto...please be alright. I'll be there soon.'_

And with one final action to set his plan in motion, Yamato breathes a sigh of relief when the head of Yuka Tsunowari is cut clean off her body by a rather _sharp_ branch of wood, blood spilling out everywhere.

Then with _'poof'_ and cloud of smoke, Yamato is beyond worried because he learns that this whole time he was fighting only _one shadow clone_.

He immediately takes off as fast as he possibly can in the direction Naruto went in.

"She's...tapping into my memories..." Naruto gets out, trying to ignore the flashes of his most precious memories with his girlfriend.

* * *

Yuka Tsunowari – this Akatsuki member – is _violating his mind_ and he _hates it_.

Naruto has no idea if she can see them too – as they are _his memories_ and not something being implanted like the experience Kurenai had as a Chuunin – but just the thought that she _may_ be able to see them _angers_ Naruto.

Because not only is Yuka violating Naruto, she is violating _Hinata_ as well – and _nobody_ does _anything_ to his girlfriend.

This is what Yuka does when she toys with her victims. Even when they are aware of her presence and her genjutsu, she just _keeps on doing it_ to make them squirm and uncomfortable and angry and aroused and everything in between.

In the long run,it does aid her slightly in her job. After all, with all these different and conflicting emotions derived only from the victims' own memory, their mind is running in so many different direction that they cannot at all focus entirely on her – they are too focused with either trying to ignore the memories flashing, trying to control all their different emotions, trying to figure out a way to escape.

This does take a toll on their mind for when she finally does decide to go in for the attack. Not a huge toll, but enough of one that it just makes the attack that much more _fun_.

But Yuka's never had a target this young before. Usually her targets are older and have more distracting thoughts. The area of his mind that would contain more sensitive and intimate memories is non-existent. Though she expected this, this tells Yuka that this jinchuuriki is only in the middle of his first relationship and that it hasn't progressed to a point where she can _really_ exploit it.

But that's okay, she thinks. She can still have _plenty_ of fun with this as it is.

"Perhaps you should summon Father." Gamahiro suggests, unsure of how to protect his master like this.

"No! Jiraiya needs him for Orochimaru!" Naruto responds, knowing that Gamabunta would be a huge help right now. But he don't do _anything_ that puts Jiraiya, Kakashi, or Itachi at a disadvantage if he can at all help it.

Naruto is surrounded by his two toad summons and many shadow-cones, but these _memories_ just keep coming and coming and coming, and it's making him even more nervous and unhinged and anxious.

'_**Damn it, boy! If you can't break it, then ignore it. Your mantra!' **_Kurama tells Naruto, and he immediately starts.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha. I am Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha. I am Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha..." He starts repeating softly, eyes closed first then opening and focusing on the field on front of him.

As he keeps repeating this and looking at the field, the memories are being (slightly) less intrusive, but only just. Even still, it may be enough to be able to _get out of here_.

"Okay, let's go!" Naruto commands to his summons and shadow clones, and he resumes fleeing from the area now that he can focus _enough_ that he won't get himself killed running without thinking.

But as they continue to flee, he continues to repeat '_I am Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha'_ over and over softly, keeping him grounded and alert.

* * *

Yamato can't believe that it was only a shadow clone.

He has never seen a shadow clone _that_ durable, _that_ skilled. Shadow clones just don't have _that much_ chakra to do everything that it did to avoid and attack him.

What did Yuka do to those clones? A seal, perhaps?

Does she have _more_ of them waiting?

"You have to be alright..." Yamato says to himself as he gathers chakra in his feet as he runs to try to use his bloodline to check for Naruto around...

...And he's _barely_ in Yamato's range, but he can sense the boy moving further away from him at a steady pace – that tells him that he's _retreating_.

Yamato feels only a little relief, and even that goes away in only a few moments when Naruto suddenly stops dead in his tracks and _someone else_ land near him.

But Yamato can't go any faster.

* * *

Naruto spins in the air and lands hard on the ground, and he instantly substitutes himself with a shadow clone to avoid Yuka's next hit.

Without speaking, she continues to launch attack after attack after attack at him, hitting him sometimes and missing on others.

Gamahiro and Gamaken are focusing on attacking Yuka while Naruto focuses on dodging. If he had to be in charge of _both_, he would likely already be captured.

Because as good as he is compared to his genin and chuunin friends in The Skulk and the rest of his comrades in Konoha, he is _good_. But against Jonin or _higher_, he's just too weak.

However, most of Hiro's and Ken's attacks are missing Yuka and instead only hitting her hair, which falls in clumps all around the open field.

Naruto and the toads don't notice that Yuka is leading them into the center of all the fallen hair strands. When they get there and Yuka jumps up, they don't even have enough time to react to her lone smirk before she uses one of her self-created abilities:

Having had chakra strings connected to _every strand of her fallen hair_, she tilts her head and the strands all turn harden as if they were senbon.

And all of them rush into the three targets.

* * *

Gamahiro and Gamaken's bodies are punctured and punctured and punctured by the hair strands. The two toads are forced to de-summon and return to Mt. Myoboku, as they are too hurt and wounded to continue. They can't even say anything else to Naruto as they are too weak.

Naruto was a bit luckier – his birthday gift jacket protected him from his entire torso from being impaled, and his arms protect his head from getting impaled. But his arms and legs look like they came out of a sewing kit – stabbed and impaled all over, all four limbs.

"AHHH!" The blonde screams. The pain is awful. The cries of agony only fade into the air, nobody around to hear them except for Yuka who is only amused that her hair couldn't pierce the boy's garment.

Naruto falls to the ground, bleeding from all four of his limbs and unable to move. Just as he is about to fall unconscious and as Yuka tried to pick him up, his entire body is surrounded by the orange-red cloak of Kurama's chakra.

Yuka jumps back in surprise and caution.

The chakra _forces the hair needles_ out of his limbs and starts to close the wounds. Naruto slowly begins to rise from the ground, angry because _how dare she_ hurt his toad companions.

"_How __**dare**__ you hurt them!" _Is all Naruto says before resuming the fight. "_Shadow clone jutsu!"_ He snarls, voice deeper and wilder.

To Yuka's surprise, over 100 clones all with the Kyuubi's chakra spawn. And all 101 angry, berserk Naruto-bodies just want to _hurt_ her and they jump in to attack.

* * *

Yamato's close.

The more he was able to see and not do anything, the more worried he got. He saw Yuka finally engage Naruto in battle and how he was able to hold his own until Yamato arrived.

But then the toads disappeared and Naruto fell to the ground and Yamato has a bad feeling that they fell to her hair ability. He managed to dodge it earlier from her shadow clone, but only just so.

'_Oh, no! Fuck!'_ He thinks, suddenly feeling the Kyubii's chakra through the earth.

"Just two more minutes, please Naruto! Just hang on!" Yamato loses control and shouts to nobody.

He has no idea what the situation for Naruto truly is, but he's blaming himself. He should have realized he was fighting a shadow clone. He should have just ran with Naruto instead of fighting to begin with. He should have left a clone with him to help defend him.

His job was to protect Naruto – that was his sole reason for being out here on this mission to begin with.

And Yamato believes he failed...

...but he still can't give up.

* * *

Despite his still bleeding wounds all over his arms and legs, Naruto and his clones are currently managing to hold their own against Yuka's onslaught.

He loses clones, but he is able to replenish them fast enough so that Yuka can never get the advantage in. And he has enough offense that she is actually taking hits, though the enraged jinchuuriki has no idea how much damage he is actually doing.

Naruto's mind is a mess right now. With the fear from Yuka herself, anxiety for the squad after Orochimaru, anger over the violation of his (and Hinata's) memories, anger over hurting Gamahiro and Gamaken, and the infuence of Kurama's chakra – all Naruto can think of is to fight and punch and _hurt_ the only thing he can _do something_ about.

As Naruto finds an opening and knocks Yuka around and hard onto the floor, he is shocked to see a flash of brown come into view, grab her face, and drag her all around the ground.

"Yamato!" He is relieved to see his comrade.

"YOU!" Yuka screams, the first word she has said at all since any of this began. "I will NOT let you stand in the way of my payday. You DIE!" And then she makes another shadow clone and it begins to attack Naruto while she attacks Yamato.

Focusing on Yamato, Yuka starts to use her genjutsu on him like she did Naruto, but falters slightly (and takes a painful blow) when she finds that all the parts of his mind for romance and intimacy are _all blank_.

After all, a man who is asexual can't have those kind of intimate memories. And he hasn't found someone who requited any romantic feelings he has had, either.

And because of her modified shadow clone (filling it with chakra for weeks after creation, but with the consequence of severing its ties to her memories after dispelling), Yamato knows _exactly_ how to defeat her and she has no idea.

But it will cost him more chakra than he has...but he promised to protect Naruto.

Setting her up like she did he did her shadow clone, Yamato _decapitates_ her head with one sharp branch of wood, and falls to his knees in relief when the blood and body _do not_ disappear into smoke.

And when the shadow clone fighting Naruto suddenly dispels, that's when Yamato falls unconscious due to chakra exhaustion.

* * *

"Yamato!" Naruto cries out, seeing the fight over but his comrade _down_. He runs over to him, only feeling a little dizzy after using Kurama's chakra. He has no emotion at all towards Yuka's dead, blood-spilling body and head laying a few yards away.

He feels the man's head, and it feels _hot_. He puts his ear to the man's mouth and hears only shallow breaths. He feels for a pulse and it's weak.

Fatigue, weakness, and his hands are _burnt_.

He remembers from what Shika wrote on his paper during the first exam – fatigue and overuse of chakra coils are two symptoms of chakra exhaustion.

"He protected me..now I have to be the one to keep him safe..." Naruto says to himself.

He picks up Yamato and runs further runs in the direction he was originally running in to get away from Yuka – the original cave they were in was destroyed by her.

* * *

"Summoning!" Naruto whisper-yells, and he summons Gamakichi.

It took two hours, but he was finally able to find another small and secluded cave for him and Yamato to rest. He is keeping the man's head cool to bring down the fever, and is able to give him some water so he's not dehydrated.

But there isn't much else he can do. He isn't a medic. The way Naruto sees it is that he has two options: (1) assume his two sensei and Itachi completed their mission and killed Orochimaru and wait for them to find him, or (2) recover enough energy so that he can carry Yamato back to Konoha.

Naruto decides that option one is the best one, because option two would come anyway if option one...

...he doesn't even one to think about that right now.

"Naruto! What the heck happened? First Hiro and Ken come back looking like a pin-cushion, then Dad comes back beat to a pulp!" Gamakichi yells at him.

"Are they okay? I failed protecting them – I'm so sorry. And did you say your father?!" Naruto responds, realizing what the final think his summons said.

"They will be okay. Mt. Myoboku has healing waters for us toads. And they said it wasn't your fault but couldn't say anything more. And yes, Dad said that he got through slaying a giant snake with Sage Jiraiya." The young toad responds, not understanding what exactly that means.

"THEY WON!?" Naruto exclaims, so _relieved_ to hear that Orochimaru – _the snake_ – was 'slain'!

But...did everyone _survive_? It seems the Pervy Sage did, but what about Kakashi and Itachi?

"I don't know what exactly you're talking about, but Dad seemed happy so I think so." Gamakichi responds, glad to see Naruto's relieved face.

"_Thank you_, Gamakichi. I summoned you to ask if Hiro and Ken were alright and to apologize, but you just gave me the best news. Please send them my apologies though, and that I appreciate them." Naruto says, taking a deep breath and leaning against the cave wall next to Yamato.

"Will do! Thanks!" Gamakichi bis farewell to Naruto, not realizing at all the battle the boy just went through.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto makes three clones and commands them to keep watch and to wake him if _anything_ at all changes in the environment or with Yamato.

Naruto is about to rest and sleep a little. But before he does he says one more thing.

'_Kurama...thank you.'_ He tells the ancient fox, grateful for what he did in keeping him focused from Yuka's genjutsu and for his chakra healing him from her hair attack.

_**'Whatever.' **_And Naruto is finally able to rest.

* * *

"Boss, wake up!" Naruto wakes suddenly to his summons. He didn't sleep that much – only two hours – but he feels _so much _better than he did when he went to sleep.

"What's going on? Yamato?" He asks his clones, who only shake their heads but don't appear to be worried.

"Nope! Nothing bad! And something _good _finally – Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Itachi are all running back here!" One clone says, and Naruto hasn't heard anything so _good_ in what feels like forever.

"Thank goodness..." Naruto sighs in relief and falls back. "You're going to be okay, Yamato." Naruto then says to the unconscious man. And as they're all coming back to his location – Kakashi being a tracker, and all – that must mean their mission was a success and that Orochimaru has been killed.

Naruto decides to give Yamato a little more water and to make himself some ramen – after all, matches to boil water won't give away locations while in a cave – while waiting for his comrades to arrive at his location. It's best to keep Yamato still until they can help him better than Naruto can, and the food will help give him some more energy.

The world became a better place today. All of Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, and Yuka Tsunowari – three people who only participated in evil and nothing good – have died. There was nothing that could redeem those three.

Normally Naruto would be upset at death, but with this he could only be relived that they won't hurt anybody else, e_specially_ the Skulk and the rest of Konoha.

But _how_ did Yuka find them now? Was it another random chance like after the training trip, or is it something more?

**A/N: First, all I'll say is that I have had a lot of medical stuff going on with me the past several months. Several appointments a week, every week, for months. Labs, imaging, and an upcoming surgery. So this is why I haven't updated. If I had known all this stuff was going to happen now, I wouldn't have published "Never Yield" when I did; I knew it was going to happen eventually but not so soon.**

**The beginning of the chapter was my first time trying to write a unique villain. What do you think of Yuka's biography? I know her whole character is kinda...dark...but I think that's an aspect of the shinobi world not many fanfics go into, and I wanted to take a crack at it, even if it was for only one chapter.**

**I will admit, when I started writing this chapter I thought I screwed up badly. I thought the more I wrote about Yuka and this fight the worse it was getting, but by the end I think I wrote what I had meant to, if that makes sense.**

**Story-wise, there was actually quite a bit of plot advancement here (though most of it was done in passing and implicitly), and I am excited to try to continue writing this story again. It really has been too long, and I have missed writing.**

**I won't guarantee a chapter every week at the moment, but I will try to aim for every 2 weeks. Every week just may be too much for me, but bi-monthly should give me enough time to not only think of the chapter but to write it coherently. (This chapter alone took 3 weeks to write due to what I said above about potentially screwing the whole thing up.)**

**Okay, that's enough of my notes for now. Thank you all for reading, commenting, liking, and the Kudos. I see all of these notifications and I'm happy to see that so many people like what I did to this story.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 6!**

**Also, don't forget to review!**


	6. Repugnance, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden.**

**A/N: And here's another chapter! This one is a bit shorter, but still I hope you all enjoy!**

**Also, please review!**

**Never Yield (Chapter 6) – Repugnance, Part 1**

_**Naruto's P.O.V.**_

"Naruto!" I hear my two sensei call my name as they enter the cave with Itachi.

I felt them when they were nearer, it only took a few more minutes after my clones woke me and told me they were coming, when I had finished eating my ramen.

I'm so _relieved_ that they are all here with me. They are all alive and now they can help Yamato, too.

Yamato saved me. I knew I could never beat that girl Yuka on my own. But I knew I had to keep trying because I _knew_ that Yamato was going to come help when he could.

And when he came, he won. He may have nearly killed himself doing it, but he _protected me_.

And then it was all up to me to protect him in return. I'm a Chuunin now, and I didn't hesitate in taking him to a place where we could be safe while I recovered, treated him, and considered my next course of action.

"Guys, Yamato needs help!" I say back – because as much as I want to talk tot hem and ask about everything, my comrade is _always_ the priority.

Kakashi-sensei runs instantly over to him – his best friend – and starts looking over him.

"Yamato saved me. He killed Yuka and then he passed out – I'm pretty sure it's chakra exhaustion. I've lowered his fever and been giving him some water, but I don't know what to do next." I tell them, explaining what I've already done.

"You did amazing, Naruto. You might have saved him just by doing that." Kakashi says, grabbing supplies out of his bag.

"Kakashi, let me summon Katsuyu. She's exhausted from healing us, but she can help Yamato too. And you too, Naruto." Pervy Sage says, and...who's Katsuyu?

Grabbing a scroll form his bag, sensei activates a seal and then suddenly a _giant slug_ appears!

"Katsuyu, thank you for all your assistance earlier. But we have an injured comrade. Would you mind?"

* * *

_Wow!_

That felt _great!_ I've been healing up because of Kurama's chakra, but Tsunade's summon is so _awesome_!

She _completely_ healed Yamato, and finished up on me what Kurama's chakra hadn't (which...it healed _several_ puncture wounds and left no scars, even before Katsuyu's help).

That makes me wonder, can Kurama's chakra _heal_ scars, or only prevent them? Because on any other person, if Yuka's attack didn't kill, it at least would have scarred.

If it _can_ heal...maybe Sakura and Ino would like theirs healed. Or anyone else, even.

And that also makes me think about Neji. If Jiraiya can remove Orochimaru's curse mark like he did on Kurenai-sensei's best friend...can he remove Neji's seal from being a side-branch Hyuuga?

I want my friends and The Skulk to be as happy as they possibly can be. And if healing scars or removing seals will help them at all, I want it to happen. My friends – _my family_ – mean everything to me and I will do and/or make _anything_ happen for them.

When Katsuyu finished on Yamato, he woke up but was _exhausted._ And he blamed himself for what happened.

'_No way! You _saved _me from her. My clones were never going to beat her, even when I was using the Kyuubi's chakra. Just because it wasn't perfect doesn't mean you _failed_.' _I had said to him after he apologized.

Nobody else blamed him either. I didn't know Yamato before this mission, but Kakashi-sensei did and said Yamato was his best friend. Being a comrade is enough for me to do anything for them, but knowing how close they are, I had to reassure him that I didn't blame him.

After getting reassurance from everyone, especially Kakashi, he went to sleep after eating some bread and drinking some more water.

"We're so happy you're alright, kid. When we got to that cave and saw it collapsed and Itachi said it was Yuka..." Jiraiya starts.

"I recognized Yuka Tsunowari's chakra when wen got to that cave. Then we tracked the trail to where you battled her." Itachi says, the only person here who knew Yuka from before.

"We can only think that Akatsuki had Orochimaru's base scouted out. He was a member years ago, and we didn't anticipate they may still have contact or _something_ with him." Kakashi explains.

"I don't know either, but I'm just glad we're all okay. I don't care why she was out here, but at least she can never hurt any of us again." I say, my Godfather smiling at me and taking out a book.

"Okay, so in a few hours when all of us, Yamato too, are rested, we'll all go to Kabuto's research facility. He and the bastard are dead, but we still need to be rested just in case there's anything _else_. But if there's an Uzumaki there, your bracelet should be able to tell us." Pervy Sage says, already writing in his manuscript.

Oh _yeah! _With all the chaos and worrying about my comrades, I actually forgot a bit about that!

I just hope that they're _friendly_...

"Okay, but tell me about the fight!" I say, only slightly shocked that I want to hear about _how_ the man was _killed_.

...And I don't even feel too bad. There was no redeeming Orochimaru or Kabuto or Yuka. I'm not happy that they're _dead_, but I am happy that they can't hurt anyone else.

Yuka can't hurt Gaara or any other jinchuuriki (or anyone else in her search for money). Orochimaru and Kabuto can't hurt Sasuke or anyone else in Konoha or Suna or _anywhere_.

The Akatsuki is still a threat, but they are a smaller threat now that Yuka and Orochimaru are _gone_.

"We should have had one of your clones with us! First I had summoned Gamabunta and Katsuyu, then he summoned Manda..."

* * *

_One Day Later_

Having to travel at a slightly slower pace due to everyone still recovering energy from our respective battles, it's taken us nearly a full day to reach Kabuto's research facility that we probably could have reached in about 2/3rd of a day instead.

Yesterday, as we were talking about the fight with Orochimaru, Itachi said something to me that has been making me think.

'_With your chakra donation, I have felt better than I have in years. I had no idea how healthier I felt until my body was tested in battle. I convey my deepest gratitude to you, Naruto. For everything you have done for my family and me. I am _honored_ to call you a comrade.' _He had said.

'_Oh! Yeah, sure! And thank you! I'm happy to help you and everyone I care about. But...has the chakra really helped that much? Has anything felt bad about it?'_ I had asked him, and he only shook his head.

'_Like I said it has been years since I felt this good. And I continue to feel a little better each day. Again, thank you.'_ He answered me.

If Kurama's chakra really does help sickness and injury _this much_, and it doesn't hurt him to have me donate it...this could help a _lot_ of people.

I can imagine it now – the hospital and medics having a supply of it for emergencies. What if it can help a medic enough that it prevents a death in the field? What if it can be used to develop new treatments for diseases that can be used all around the world?

I hope Tsunade has been doing some more research into all this. If it can help Itachi – who _nobody_ has been able to help before – then I think this could lead to something big.

_Especially_ if he hasn't experienced any negative effects yet.

"We're getting close to the facility. Another few minutes and we may be in the range of your bracelet." Sensei tells me.

Yesterday, Kurama helped me _big time_. I was totally lost in Yuka's genjutsu and he _pulled me out_. And then he told me to use my mantra, which I couldn't even think about because I was still too dazed.

I've tried thanking him again, but I've only gotten grunts and snarls in return. At this point, he knows I'm beyond appreciative.

Whenever we talk to each other, it's hardly a conversation. He must trust me enough to have told me his name after the curse mark was extracted, but I just feel bad that we still can't _talk_.

Two things are for sure, though: One, I need to train more against genjutsu. Two, I can count on Kurama and that I trust him.

After another few minutes of traveling like sensei said, we start to see a building far in the distance.

"That's it, guys. Just a little further." Kakashi announces. As we get closer, Dad's bracelet starts glowing red.

"Guys, it's glowing!" I announce to everyone. Another Uzumaki!

The trip Jiraiya and I took to Whirlpool was _life-changing_. I have no idea what we'll find with this Uzumaki – friend or foe, adult or teen or child, if they are even _aware_ of their clan – but I know that if there's a chance at being allies, we have to take it.

The alliance between Konoha and Uzushio is still alive. We all talked about this before we left for this mission, but we said that if there is an Uzumaki, we would try to get them back to Konoha first and then contact Sikona back in Whirlpool before disclosing that information.

"That must mean our intelligence report was correct." Itachi comments, and we continue onward, still on guard.

* * *

The bracelet is now glowing extremely fast.

We've entered what seems to be a _huge_, but abandoned, facility. As the facility is made out of metal, Yamato's abilities cannot be used to see how many people are here, or where they are.

We didn't split up. Though Kabuto is dead, he likely booby-trapped this place against any intruders. So, we are sticking together as to not take any chances.

Too many chances were already taken the past two days, as it is.

We continue to explore, there being seemingly hundreds of experiments, notes, and all that stuff just laying around.

There are..._cages..._in nearly every room we've been in, too.

That just makes me _furious_ – how he could just use people like _lab-rats_, and that Sasuke could potentially have been one if Orochimaru had been able to get to him. I still remember how Kabuto was disappointed that Sasuke wasn't in the exams with us – they had something planned and I was the next best thing when it failed.

So yeah, I am _pissed off_. For all I know, the Uzumaki that is apparently near us may be trapped in one of these cages. And if we didn't come here...what if they all just died of hunger or thirst because Kabuto is dead and wouldn't be able to give them anything?

This whole thing is just too fucked up. No matter what, bad things _will_ happen when it comes to Orochimaru and Kabuto.

(I wonder...does Jiraiya-sensei feel at all bad that he killed his teammate? I know I can never ask him. He wouldn't mind telling me if I did, but that is just too personal and too tough. At least he'll have Tsunade to talk with about it...)

"I don't understand! Where is the Uzumaki? Every single room we've been in has these fucking cages and knowing those bastards the Uzumaki and anyone else are trapped!" I say, frustrated at _everything_.

"Well we searched every room we've seen. The only thing I can think of is underground." Yamato says.

"I agree, but we haven't found a way to get underground." Itachi says, voicing what we've been thinking.

"Anyone else surprised that there hasn't even been any traps or seals? I mean, this was _Orochimaru_...and his research base is completely unguarded?" I ask, because this is really _weird_.

"Naruto...you're a genius!" Kakashi suddenly tells me and then uncovers his Sharingan. After looking around for a few seconds he returns to talking to us.

"I know it may seem impossible given our skill levels...but there's a genjutsu _all around_ this place. My Sharingan can see through it. And before you use yours, Itachi, let me lead us. You're still recovering from your illness." Kakashi says, and I can't _believe_ there are genjutsu strong enough even for my _sensei_ to fall victim too.

If the fight with Yuka wasn't indication enough, then that means I still have _so_ _much_ to learn and improve on. And when I become Hokage, I can never stop improving, too. Jiraiya was going to be Hokage (but couldn't because of his intelligence network) – so if _he_ can't detect the genjutsu, then it really is on a whole other level.

We follow Kakashi-sensei as he _leads us through walls_ that I can't tell _at all_ were not solid. And these walls are in random parts of this huge building and there are so _many_ branching paths and I am getting so _lost_!

But Kakashi-sensei is a tracker, so I'm _pretty_ sure he knows where he's leading us...

As we navigate through this building – which at this point I would even consider a _labrynth_ designed as a research facility, my brace starts to glow slower, then gets faster again. It seems that we're going in so many different directions that wherever the Uzumaki is, the building is even _larger_ than it appears.

Even when we were on the surface of Uzushio, my bracelet was glowing despite everyone being _far_ underground.

"What the fuck!" "Holy shit!" "Oh God!" We all yell as see something _disgusting_.

Kakashi led us into a more general room without these narrow hallways, and then through another door which has _some kind_ of experiment in...

...This _kid_ is strapped to a table, gut sliced open with their _intestines_ slipping out...

And he seems to be _alive _still.

_I can't move_. I'm just staring at the table even though they have already freed him.

It takes a few seconds, but I regain focus quickly enough to see Jiraiya-sensei kinda just _stuff_ his intestines back in his body and runs some medical chakra over him, trying to close up the giant wound.

"Itachi! Get my scroll and summon Katsuyu!"

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely short chapter. Yeah, so I have surgery next week as of writing and uploading this. So trying to prepare for that has kept me from writing a whole bunch. This chapter and next chapter really was supposed to be just **_**one**_** chapter. That's why the ending is so abrupt – it leads in directly where the next one will start.**

**Like I said, I'm just trying to get back into this at my own pace despite everything that's happening. But I appreciate all the reviews, follows, and whatnot.**

**So even though he's dead the "Hunting Orochimaru" is still going on as these chapters relate directly to what he and Kabuto have done.**

**Note: Because of surgery, the next chapter may take more than two weeks. I'll still try to keep with my every other week schedule, even if it's a short chapter like this, but no guarantees.**

**But than you all for reading! Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Also, don't forget to review!**


	7. Repugnance, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden.**

**A/N: Back with the second part! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Also, please review!**

**Never Yield (Chapter 7) – Repugnance, Part 2**

_**Naruto's P.O.V.**_

"I need help! I can only keep him stable for a few more minutes!" Katsuyu yells after jumping on the nearly-disemboweled kid. I can only watch in horror.

I feel so _useless_.

I'm just standing behind everyone as they try to save this kid. Jiraiya is _holding his abdomen_ closed, while Itachi, Kakashi, and Katsuyu try to actually close the stomach while trying to keep the heart rate steady, breathing right, and all of that.

But Katsuyu used so much of her chakra healing all of us yesterday after our battles that she _can't_ heal this boy.

_I don't know what to do_.

Yamato looks as pained as I am at being unable to do anything to help – he doesn't know medical ninjutsu either, or at least not to the level of the other three with us.

_'__**I can help him.'**_ Is suddenly said in my head.

'_Kurama! Can you really?'_ I ask him, hoping that he is telling the truth. His chakra has healed one of Kakashi's friends and Itachi...maybe with everyone else too it _can_ be enough.

'_**Yes, I can. But you and everyone have to trust me.'**_ Kurama says, and I _do._

I _do_ trust him, Absolutely.

"Guys, Kyuubi says he can help! We have to trust him, though. I do trust him." I announce, and everyone turns to me but they don't stop what they're doing.

They are all silent while they look at each other and continue to try to heal this massive injury.

"...Do it! We trust him, too!" Jiraiya says, moving a little so there is room for me to get up.

'_**Get up to the kid and place your hands where the skin meets. Let me do the rest – I am doing a directed chakra donation.'**_ He tells me.

"He says he's doing a directed chakra donation..." I say as I place my hands on the split abdomen, not disgusted and only wishing we can really save this poor kid.

We all can see the orange chakra shooting into the kid. It's not the same kind of chakra as when I get angry and starts affecting me – it feels _calmer_ yet more _compact _and _potent_ than the chakra from previous donations.

"It's working!" Katsuyu says, as the abdomen actually starts to close. I can actually see the bones, the muscle, and the skin forming back together. It's red, inflamed, dirty, but it's _closing_. After nearly five minutes of this _pure_ chakra donation, the flow stops and I suddenly feel _tired_.

"Kyuubi, you did amazing. _Thank you_." Kakashi says, pulling his headband back over his eye.

(He's going to have to live with this memory forever...I'm so sorry, Kakashi-sensei...)

I'm dizzy. I try to step away but I _lose my balance_ but Jiraiya catches me.

'_**Sorry. It took a lot. I must rest.'**_ Kurama tells me, very quickly, as my eyes regain clear sight.

"That took a lot out of him – out of _us_. Especially after he healed me yesterday after our fight with Yuka. But he did really good." I say, walking to a wall and sitting down.

Kakashi and Jiraiya continue to work on the kid, though. Just because his _organs are inside his body_ doesn't mean he's safe yet.

But this showed everyone that Kurama can be trusted. We are _partners_ now, and I am so proud and slightly relieved.

(I would be much more relieved if the kid was fully stable.)

* * *

After nearly thirty more minutes of them working on the kid, they finally rest and say that he's stable enough for us to transport back to Konoha in a sealing scroll. Jiraiya say's he's placed the kid in a temporary coma so he doesn't wake up until we get him to the hospital.

Everyone is sitting down right now, trying to regain some strength and trying to recover from the pure _repugnance_ of the whole thing.

We still have our mission to complete – finding the Uzumaki and continuing through this research base. Dad's bracelet still hasn't stopped glowing, and it's a silent reminder that we still have _no idea_ what else we might find here.

This kid might be only one victim of many. We know Orochimaru was into some sick shit – I mean he's done all these body modifications on himself and experimented on others before he was killed.

And Danzo – as he was working with Orochimaru to try to kill the Old Man – stole Kurama's chakra that we donated for his own experimentation.

So I think this whole experiment on the kid might have been just to see how _bad_ it can be before whatever they use for healing stops working.

"Naruto..." Jiraiya says my name, breaking the silence between all of us. I turn to him and he is looking at me with concern.

"No, I'm okay. That was hard to see, but it's not like I haven't seen worse." I say, not entirely lying.

I mean I literally saw Yamato _decapitate_ Yuka Tsunowari right in front of me, with her blood spilling out of her body...

...But it wasn't _this_. _This_ was a child. He's probably six or seven – not much younger than Konohamaru – and it was way _worse_ than Yuka.

This mission has been awful for me. My first _real_ mission as a Chuunin (because the mission to Whirlpool wasn't a _real_ one) and it's only been filled with torture and fear. I was worried sick while they fought Orochimaru, then I got attacked by Yuka and nearly died, then I had to care for Yamato alone while waiting, then we found this kid.

Part of me just wants to cry. Part of me wants to just destroy everything in this facility. Part of me wants to _hurt_ someone. Part of me just wants to continue to sit down and do _nothing_.

But I won't say any of that. I don't need them worrying about me again. All I need to do is find the Uzumaki, help whoever else is here, and get back home to Hinata and The Skulk. As long as we make it home, I'll figure it out.

"We really should get back to the mission. The faster we do this, the faster we can all get back home an we get the kid to the hospital." I say, holding up my wrist so the glow is visible to everyone.

"Agreed. Last night I sent an update to Tsunade about Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Yuka. That they're _dead_, and we're _alive_. I know everyone will be anticipating our return once they get the message." Jiraiya says, ignoring whatever concern he was going to bring up about me.

I get up, still dizzy, but this time I'm leading _with_ Kakashi through the labyrinth of the walls.

* * *

We passed through a few more rooms where it was clear some more disgusting, sick experiments had taken place. Every single time we saw one of these rooms I just got angrier and sadder.

But the bracelet's glow finally started to speed up again in a constant rate, and I knew we were getting close to the Uzumaki.

Soon, we reach a brand new room with seals everywhere. Just like when sensei modified Gaara's seal in Whirlpool, I can recognize many basic symbols and techniques but most of it is just so _foreign_.

"These seals...they look like a _genjutsu_." Jiraiya says, in what seems to me to be both shock and amazement.

"Genjutsu? I thought the only kind of jutsu that can be implemented in seals was both standard and elemental ninjutsu." I say, because of all the books I've read and through all of our lessons, genjutsu was never mentioned once.

"I thought so too...I guess the bastard was up to a lot more than just human experimentation. If I were to take a guess, the reason only Kakashi and Itachi can see the way through this building is because their Sharingan see through genjutsu. And these seals make the genjutsu impossible for us to detect – a perfect cover-up for all their secrets." Jiraiya tells us, and it's shocking to say the least.

This could change _so much_. I am not the sneakiest person, and I don't like that aspect of being a ninja, but I know that this kind of seal – able to fool _Jiraiya – _can fool just about _anyone_ then. A village with access to this...it could change the balance power throughout all the elemental nations.

"If Danzo had access to this, I have a feeling a lot more people would have gone missing. If other villages had access to this...they would be the most powerful village in the world." Kakashi says, speaking pretty much what I was thinking.

(I can't help but feel proud of myself for truly _realizing_ something like that. All those years of feeling stupid, I'm finally learning what I am truly capable of.)

"We need to get this back to Konoha to study. I have no idea how Orochimaru managed to make this, but it cannot be allowed to fall into the hands of another village. Kakashi, help me with the seals. Everyone else, look around the room for notes and other research." Jiraiya orders, and we set out to our tasks.

(My bracelet continues to glow fast and throughout the room, making all of us aware of our mission and the kid in the sealing scroll.)

* * *

After we collected all the seals and notes (there were quite a bit...I must admit I am very curious myself), we continued on. This time, with all the seals gone, the genjutsu has dissipated and we can see all the paths normally now, so Kakashi no longer has to lead us.

The seal room led into a new chamber that split off into other bigger chambers. Like before, they made me depressed and sad and angry at the evidence of past experiments, but there was a lot more to these rooms too. More laboratory work, crossed out notes, ripped up papers, broken glass.

"Must have been their main work room. And judging by the state, they must have hit some roadblocks." Yamato says tot he state of the room.

"Good. Those assholes didn't deserve success." I add, wanting to just _get out of here_.

"_H-hello? HELLO? IS SOMEONE THERE?_" We hear a female voice shouted from the direction of a connected chamber.

Instead of speaking like I wanted to (thank goodness the cursed seal is gone from me – it made me act on impulse and I'm so glad I don't have to _fight_ myself anymore), I turn to Jiraiya.

"Quiet." He orders us, whispering. He silently tells us to follow him.

"_HELLO? PLEASE? CAN YOU HELP US?" _The shouting continues, getting a bit louder as we sneak in that direction.

She clearly said '_us_' and was asking for help. My bracelet is glowing nearly as fast as it did when I first met Tsunade, meaning that the Uzumaki is probably in that room.

And by the sounds of things, they need _help_.

We continue following Jiraiya, and we continue through a few more large experimentation chambers as he stops behind one more wall. Turning around, he looks at Kakashi who lifts his headband before setting it back down and nodding.

'_Another genjutsu seal.'_ Jiraiya mouths at us, silent but able to communicate.

Jiraiya then uses hand-signals to tells us the formation before we go in. He's in front while Kakashi and Itachi take the sides. Yamato takes the back, while I take the center. It does make sense for me to get the least dangerous spot in the formation.

Counting down on his hands, we sprint in together and ready our weapons.

"AHHHH!"We hear two people scream – one male and one female. On the walls I can see the same seals as before, but that isn't all I notice.

What I notice first are the cages lining the walls of the room, with people – _both_ dead and alive – occupying them. All of the people have some special kind of rope on their hands and legs, tying them to the cages.

The room smells awful. It smells like the most uncleaned bathroom mixed with the ripe stench of death and decay.

And in the cage directly to my right in front of Itachi, I can make out something that catches my eye.

It's a girl. She is sickly thin, and she's bruised on her face and arms. Her left arm also appears to be severely scarred.

She also has that beautiful red hair that I've seen in both my mother's photo and in Uzushiogakure.

"What is your name?" I say, ignoring my brain telling me to run everything through Jiraiya. But I _have to know_.

The voice that responds is the same one that was calling out earlier is calm, hopeful, yet scared too.

"I am Karin Uzumaki...will you please help us?"

**A/N: Hello all. So I'm just over six weeks out of surgery, and recovery has been difficult. There was a complication (though not entirely unexpected) that kept me limited for a lot longer than I had hoped. But I am recovering well enough and it's taken me a while but I was able to write this chapter.**

**So you can see how this chapter and the least one were really meant to be just one instead. And I know it's short, but I'm trying to balance writing with recovery and other things too.**

**I know this chapter is a bit darker than the rest. But I feel that to truly express just how **_**bad**_** Orochimaru is, I have to show it rather than just saying it. And **_**that**_** is having the unintended effect of being really difficult for Naruto to handle, mentally.**

**You all probably saw Karin coming. But because the timeline is different in this story (only a couple months after the Chuunin exams), I think I can make her something different than she was in canon.**

**I don't know when I will have the next chapter out. I have been doing a lot of reading of new books that I love (while planning out some fanfiction of that as well!), but I have not forgotten this story at all. I want to continue and finish it, even if it takes longer than I would have liked at first.**

**Thank you all for reading! Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Also, don't forget to review!**


	8. Prison Break

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden.**

**A/N: Here's another chapter, and we finally get to leave this horrible 'research facility.' I hope you all enjoy!**

**Also, please review!**

**Never Yield (Chapter 8) – Prison Break**

_**Naruto's P.O.V.**_

This is her. The Uzumaki we've been searching for, and she's here in this research facility.

And she is tied up, starved, and beaten.

I am _so angry_.

"We are from Konoha. We can help you. Are there any traps in this room?" Jiraiya asks, turning to face Karin.

"No. The only traps are _these_ ones." She says, shaking her arms and legs, which are tied to the cage she is in. "Please help us. Juugo is in the worst shape. Over there at the end." She says, turning to her right and looking at the cage at the end of the room.

"Kakashi?" Jiraiya questions, as his Sharingan is the best bet at detecting things.

"I don't see anything hidden." He reports, though still sounding cautious.

"Then we don't need to be in formation. Itachi and Naruto, come with me. Yamato and Kakashi, start with taking down these damn seals." Jiraiya orders.

I walk with Itchi and sensei to the end of the room where Karin said Juugo is. As we get closer, I can tell that he is _terrified_ of us.

"Hey, it's okay. We won't hurt you. My name is Naruto. Are you alright?" I say, and he looks directly at my eyes.

"Pain...voices...STOP!" He yells, grabbing his head.

"What's wrong with him?" Jiraiya asks across the room, turning back to Karin.

"Orochimaru put some kind of seal on him. Because of his clan bloodline, it's screwing everything up in his mind and he's become unstable!" She tries to explain.

I wish I could help _her_ out of her cage. But even if we could at this moment, I couldn't help with those bruises because Kurama is out of commission after helping that kid.

"We're no strangers to that bastard's seal. He put one on my student here, but we finally figured out how to remove it." Jiraiya says, and that's mostly true. I can tell he's leaving any reference to Whirlpool out of the discussion.

"Remove the seal? PLEASE?" Juugo suddenly yells and tries to run forward, only to fall due to the restraints on him in the cage.

I can see the seal on his neck, but it looks..._simpler?_...than the one that was on me.

"I can definitely remove that seal. Don't worry, Juugo." Sensei says in a very calming and reassuring voice, and Juugo visibly relaxes in front of us.

* * *

"Sensei, can I help Karin out of her restraints?" I ask him quietly. Juugo doesn't seem to notice what I said. "And confirm who she is with the bracelet?" I add, even more hushed, because the bracelet is _still_ glowing Uzumaki red.

"Yes. Itachi, go with him. And Naruto, only her hands for now." Sensei says, and Itachi and I walk over to Karin's cage.

"Hello. My name is Naruto. My comrade here is Itachi. I'm going to help your hands out of those ropes, is that alright?" I ask, making sure she knows I'm not going to hurt her.

You _never_ approach someone who is in a vulnerable state without explaining what you're doing first. That's one thing Iruka-sensei stressed in a class lesson dealing with hostages, prisoners, and abused people.

That lesson always stuck with me. That people could be so _cruel_ to others made me _never_ forget how to help if I ever came across one of these situations.

"Yeah, thank you." She says, exhaling in slight relief.

I walk around behind her, and when I grab the rope I suddenly feel a bit weaker and _sleepier_. When I let go, my strength comes back and my heart rate speeds up – I didn't even know it slowed down when I touched it.

"What are these ropes?" I ask, confused and suspicious about them now.

"Oh, sorry. We've been here for so long I forgot they have this effect. They are chakra restraints. They keep us from voluntarily channeling chakra when we are in contact with them." Karin says, like it's no big deal.

"Can they be cut?" I ask, not wanting to touch them any more than necessary. Just one touch and I felt _awful_.

The fact that Karin is so mentally aware and able to move, means she is very strong to be able to withstand the effects. She may be beaten, bruised, and hungry – but she is a _fighter_.

"Kabuto untied us when needed us...but I think so." She says. "What happened to Kabuto? Did you kill him to get in?" She asks us as I take out a kunai and cutting the ropes on her hand.

When I cut the second rope, I grab her hand slightly and my bracelet does one final glow before finally settling down, confirming that she really is an Uzumaki.

"Yes. We killed him and Orochimaru." Itachi answers, speaking for the first time.

I don't know what he's been through exactly, but I have no idea what he's feeling right now in this kind of situation. As a spy in the Akatsuki, he must have seen pretty awful things. If Hidan is anything to go by when he hurt my friends, then others in the group are likely psychotic too.

Is Itachi okay right now? I'm a mess after everything in this mission, and I'm barely holding myself together. I can break down when I get home and I'm with my girlfriend and my other friends.

"Really?" She asks, rubbing her hands which are now free. "Those creeps have held me here for months. Juugo has been here for years. Kabuto has visited us daily, but he rarely fed us. He gave us just enough water to survive. Well, mostly, as you can see..." She tells us, using her hands to motion to the cages with the dead bodies.

"I can't imagine at all what that must have been like. You are a very strong person for surviving and to be talking like this." Itachi speaks, his voice full of sincerity.

Itachi was basically a prisoner, too. Though it was a mission, he was _exiled_ from Konoha. He had to stay with those criminals and murderers for years and he had no idea when or if he would ever be able to come back home.

I just hope he can find some peace. And now Karin and Juugo, too. Once we get back to Konoha, we'll send a message to Sikona and maybe Karin could go to Whirlpool if she wanted.

"My life has sucked. But with you all here...I feel like I can trust you. Especially because you killed them. This is a sign. If you didn't come we would all die. Except for Suigetsu...wait, _Suigetsu!_ He's being held in another room. They were running experiments on him!

Another prisoner? Fuck, I don't know how much more of this I can take. This is all just _too much_.

"Don't worry. We'll help your friend. We won't leave _anyone_ behind." Itachi reassures her.

"Promise?" She asks, looking into his eyes. I can tell that she is scared we'll leave everyone here to starve and die.

Maybe Itachi sees himself in Karin. Seeing people around her suffer but not able to help at all, being trapped herself.

Itachi had to have seen so many atrocities as a spy. And if he tried to stop them, it would have blown his cover. And all he wanted to do was keep his family safe. Karin might see her fellow captives as a kind of family.

"Itachi is right. We won't leave you or anyone behind. And everyone here will get a proper burial – it's the least we can do. I swear it – and we Uzumaki don't break our promises." I say, and her eyes go wide.

"_What?_ _We _Uzumaki? _You? _I don't..." She stammers out, and I take a deep breath.

"Yeah, my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

I didn't plan on telling her my last name right there. I really didn't.

But she was still tied up. Jiraiya said not to release her legs yet, and when she asked Itachi to promise, it was clear that she was still terrified. But she was putting up a brave and strong front and I needed to give her that extra bit of reassurance.

"_How?_ I thought...there aren't any other Uzumaki..." She says, and I can't really read the emotions that are in her voice.

"I thought that too, until we heard there may be an Uzumaki here. That's why I came. This bracelet," I say, holding my hand up, "can detect nearby Uzumaki." I tell her, and she gets tears in her eyes.

"So...just tell me...are you going to help me, or kill me?" She asks, suddenly sinking in her cage.

_What?_ Did she...forget?...that I was just helping her?

"No, what? We're not going to kill you!" I say, looking to Itachi for backup.

_What did I just do?_

I might have just somehow screwed up everything I was trying to do. I was trying to build a rapport with her, like we learned in Iruka-sensei's lesson, but I might have just ruined that.

"Karin, you are safe. Konoha is a safe place. We are friends, Naruto is your friend." Itachi says, speaking slowly and surely to make sure she can understand.

I know the Uzumaki were hunted...maybe she is just so used to being on the run or in danger because of her name that she just went into that regressive mental state.

"Karin, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just said it like that. But Itachi is telling the truth. Right now, my sensei is helping your friend Juugo. And then we will go find that Suigetsu person you mentioned, and we will look for anyone else before heading back to Konoha, okay? You won't be left here alone, you won't be hurt." I say, and I can see her relaxing more and her mind clearing the more I talk.

"...Thank you. And sorry." She mumbles, taking a few deep breaths.

"No need to apologize. _I'm_ the one who's sorry." I say. Out of my backpack, I open my sealing scroll and take out a bottle of water and hand it to her, and I can tell how thirsty she is when she gulps it down.

At least I did _something_ right.

* * *

"Okay, are you ready Juugo?" Jiraiya asks the guy who, according to Karin, has been kept here for _years_.

Itachi and I are still with Karin at her cage, but she has seemed to relax as we kept talking to her.

I wonder if she knows about the kid we saved, who had his guts hanging out of him when we found that room he was in. I wonder how the kid is doing – I know he's in the sealing scroll but what if something _happens_?

Sasuke and Shino couldn't have been put in them after Hidan attacked them. I was unconscious at the time, but Shikamaru and Hinata later explained to me what happened. For people, sealing scrolls need that person's chakra to keep it stable.

So, unless the scroll has had a chakra donation itself too, then how is the kid surviving? Nobody else seems too worried, so I must be missing something. But that's just another thing that is _wearing on my mind_.

Not only everything with Yuka and the aftermath, or finding the kid, but I've also screwed up earlier when talking to Karin. She was _traumatized _and I just casually blurted out that I am a member of her clan.

This _whole mission_ has been one disaster after another. My comrades killing Orochimaru and Kabuto should have been the end of it, but no – now it's just _me_ screwing up, over and over again.

Luckily, Jiraiya and Juugo interrupt my train of self-deprecating thoughts.

"One, two, three!" Jiraiya counts, and I mentally prepare for the screaming. When my seal was removed, it was probably the worst pain I have ever felt. I truly felt like I was about to die.

"AHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHHH!" Juugo screams, and for a moment I am taken back to that day in Whirlpool.

The pain was unimaginable and indescribable. Even though sensei knocked me out after it was done, I remember some of it.

The feeling itself isn't there in my memory It can't be – it's the kind of pain that can only be felt and not described. But after? I was sobbing uncontrollably. Sensei just help me and was whispering how brave I was and how good I did, but all I was thinking was that I wanted the pain to stop.

I haven't thought much about that experience. I had really only associated it with how Kurama trusted me and told me his name after it had happened.

But hearing these screams from Juugo takes me back and makes me remember things I just don't want to remember. I don't like remembering how I was begging for it to end. I don't like how I just let myself cry as bad as I did. I don't like how my mind was so fucked up that sensei had to _knock me out_ so I could recover.

I wipe away the two tears the fall from my eyes at hearing Juugo scream in pain as sensei removes Orochimaru's seal.

"Halfway there!" Sensei shouts, and that is just a punch to my gut. _That _I remember too – the helpless feeling when Numina Uzumaki said we were only halfway. I felt dead and depleted by then, and we were only _halfway_.

_'Please end soon,' _I think, unable to take much more of the screaming and the memories...

Is this how it is working with T&I in Konoha? It was uncomfortable when Kurenai-sensei tortured that Ame-nin who tried to attack us on a mission – Hinata, Shikamaru, and I all held hands because of it – but that was just _one_ isolated incident.

People who work with Torture and Interrogation have to do this _all the time_. Do they get numb the more they see it? Are they able to just channel out the screams? Do they learn to _enjoy_ it, even?

The thought just makes me sick. And the part that makes me feel even worse is that I _know_ that it can't be avoided. Torture is part of the ninja life. When I become Hokage, I won't be able to change anything. We will have to torture enemies of Konoha for information, but may – _just maybe –_ I can at least minimize it.

* * *

"Thank you, thank you, thank you..." Juggo repeats after sensei finally finishes the seal extraction. Tears are falling from his eyes, but he isn't sobbing like I was. In fact, he is _smiling_.

...I'm amazed. I don't know what his bloodline is, or what the seal was doing to him, but if he can be smiling and happy immediately after that pain, then _whatever_ the seal was doing to him...it must have been _bad_.

"...Were you in that much pain when your seal got removed?" Karin asks me. We were just watching the whole thing in silence.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad. I don't regret it, though, and I'm glad to see that Juugo is happy." I say, trying to ease the tension. It's clear Karin cares about Juugo in some way.

"Okay, we're going to open the cages now. Naruto, cut the rest of the ropes for Karin and Itachi can open the cage." Sensei says, and _finally_ I can let her out.

She never asked once for us to release her legs or let her out. I understood sensei's reasoning until now – to see if they would attack or try to convince us to lower our guard. But we talked to her and I think she trusts us to not let her go after everything that was said.

* * *

"I haven't walked in months. My legs are so weak, but _thank you_ for helping us." Karin says, stumbling slightly as the cage door breaks. She walks over to Juugo, who just hugs her.

_Months_ of no walking? How did they go to the bathroom?

...Is _that_ why the room smells so bad too, along with the dead bodies?

"First we need to find Suigetsu, and anyone else that is alive. Then we need to give everyone else a proper burial. I won't let them _rot_ here." I say, and sensei smiles at me.

"That's a great idea, Naruto. It's the least we can do for the people we couldn't help. There were still a few chambers we didn't go into, so we'll probably find Suigetsu in those. Is everyone ready?" Jiraiya asks, but looking mainly to Juugo and Karin.

* * *

_What the fuck?_

"Suigetsu? Oh gods, what did they _do_ to you?" Karin cries as we enter the chamber.

Suigetsu is in a giant vat of water, talking to us but we can't hear anything he says. He might have heard us like Karin did and have been yelling the whole time, while we couldn't hear a thing.

Just another mental torture that Orochimaru and Kabuto are inflicting on people, even in death.

"Suigetsu, if you can hear us, knock on the glass once." Jiraiya speaks us, and Suigetsu hits the glass. "Will you be okay if we break the glass? Knock twice for 'yes.'" Sensei follows up, and Suigetsu _thankfully_ knocks twice.

"Alright then." Is all that's said before Yamato walks up and knocks his elbow into the glass, water instantly spilling out and getting all over the floor.

"Ah, fucking finally. I've been yelling for hours, I was getting desperate. Fuck." Suigetsu says, and at least he doesn't sound _too_ traumatized?

"Suigetsu!" Karin yells and runs up to him, pulling him into a hug which he obviously doesn't _like_ but doesn't try to fight either.

"Nice to see you too, Juugo." Suigetsu says to the man who is still just smiling silently where Karin stood. "So, Konoha. If you of all people are here, I take it that the snake and his wannabe lackey are finally dead?" He asks, sounding hopeful yet also expecting disappointment.

"Yup. Beheaded him myself." Jiraiya says, but I can tell it still hurts.

As much as Orochimaru needed to die for everything he did, he still used to be Sensei's best friend and teammate.

I just realized – this mission hasn't only been hard on me. It was hard on _everyone_. They were worried about me even being here, they were facing one of the strongest shinobi ever, they were worried about friends and family back home. Not only that, they also had to see the kid nearly dead, they had to _actually_ do medicine on him.

I have been selfish. This mission has been hard on _everyone_. I _have_ to stay strong. Everyone else is older and more experienced than me, but they are still counting on me as a comrade. I _have_ to stay strong and not break down.

"Good. Now, I need some water to drink. Then let's get the fuck out of here." Suigetsu says, and when he mentioned needing water he looked _ashamed_.

I wonder if that has something to do with Orochimaru?

* * *

There were no other survivors. I doubt Karin and Juugo would have survived even a few more days if we hadn't come when we did. As Kabuto is dead, they would have been unable to get any food or water being tied up in those chakra prevention straps. And as Suigetsu was stuck in that tank, he had water but he wouldn't have had any food so it would have just been a longer, painful death of starvation rather than thirst.

The burials were quick, but sad. Yamato was able to sue his wood-style jutsu to dig up deep graves with wood grave markers. Karin and Juugo only knew the first name of one of them – an older woman named '_Nisa'_ and her grave had her name carved with a kunai from Kakashi.

We gave everyone a small meal and some water – enough so they won't make themselves sick by eating too much too fast (while Suigetsu requested a large jug of water). Then we started the journey back home to Konoha.

"Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, where are you guys from? Konoha would accept you if you want to stay, but of course you can go back home if you want to." Jiraiya asks them as we move.

"I'm from the Hidden Mist. But I'm not going back there what with that maniac Yagura running around as Mizukage. Fuck that, I'll gladly stay in Konoha." Suigetsu instantly says.

Yagura – I've heard about him. After I finally had learned about the tailed beasts and that there were more than one, Jiraiya-sensei told me that every major village has one, and that it was suspected that Yagura is the jinchuuriki.

That gave me more hope that I could become Hokage, even as a jinchuuriki. But then I heard the state of the village was bad, and hearing Suigetsu say _that_...well, I can't say that the current Mizukage did me any favors by paving the way for jinchuuriki becoming Kage.

"I used to be a kunoichi from Hidden Grass. But then Orochimaru abducted me on a mission after he killed my team and my sensei. I...I don't know what I want to do. And Juugo isn't a shinobi – he's from a small clan that isn't part of any country." Karin says, and _wow_.

Her life has been excruciating and I just feel really bad for her and I wish I could help. She is a member of my clan, and she deserves so much better than what her life has been so far.

"You don't have to decide anything right now. The most important thing is getting the three of you back safely and letting our doctors treat your injuries. Orochimaru was a cancer on this Earth, and I'm so sorry for what you had to go through with him. It's the least our village can do to help." Jiraiya says, and I can hear what he _really_ means under his diplomacy-talk.

'_Orochimaru is our fault. We couldn't kill our own criminal and we're responsible for whatever he did to you.'_

Konoha bears the responsibility of Orochimaru and Kabuto, and though the village _finally_ took care of it, the mess isn't over yet.

* * *

"We need to give him some chakra." Kakashi says, taking out the sealing scroll with the kid we found. We're stopping the trek for the night, and we just set up camp.

So I was right. The scroll needs a chakra donation.

"What's that?" Karin asks, looking at it.

"Another survivior – one we found before you. He is a kid and he was severely injured – we were barely able to get him stable. This sealing scroll is keeping him alive until we get back to the village, but he needs chakra." Jiraiya explains.

If Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Itachi haven't already just donated it without stating it, then they must be _really_ weak after their fight. They have to be putting up a strong front – but I can't imagine just how weak they are after fighting Orochimaru and his summons.

"I can donate chakra." Karin says, almost like it's just answering a simple question.

"Are you sure? No offense, but you look like you've been through hell and you need time to recover." Kakashi tells her, and she _shrugs_.

"My Uzumaki lineage has my chakra supply way higher than most. Even though I'm hungry and hurting, I don't feel weak. Please, let me save the kid. Let me do something as thanks for you rescuing us." Karin requests.

I am so proud to be an Uzumaki. Here Karin is – she just met us and she has been through hell at the hands of Orochimaru and Kabuto – and she is willing to do whatever she can to help us because we helped her.

"Alright, let's do this. Thank you, Karin."

* * *

It's been three days of traveling anxiously back home, and all I can think about at the moment is Hinata. I miss my girlfriend so much...and I know it wasn't fair to her that I went on this mission. Part of me says I've been a bad boyfriend – she nearly _begged_ me not to go, and I did anyway.

I don't regret coming, but I didn't know how bad this mission would be. I've been barely holding myself together after everything, and as we get closer to home I can feel myself unraveling, falling apart.

The fight-or-flight response is gone. I fought. The battle is done and I won, but all that's left now are wounds and pain.

Soon, we get to Konoha's gates and we stop while Jiraiya explains about the three new people with us before we head in and go straight to the Hokage tower, except for Kakashi who rushes to the direction of the hospital.

(Thank goodness he's getting that kid to the hospital.)

"We'll meet the Hokage, debrief, and then you guys will get some medical attention. While you're in the village you will be given housing until you guys decide what you want to do. Everything will be okay." Jiraiya says, reassuring them.

I just want to see Hinata.

We walk into Tsunade's office and she doesn't seem very surprised to see us, but she doesn't have that much of a smile on her face. Probably because her teammate was killed, what I think my godfather is feeling too.

* * *

I hated telling Tsunade and everyone about what happened on the mission.

I only really described my and Yamato's encounter with Yuka Tsunowari, but the memory of everything that Itachi and Jiraiya described is awful. And hearing about the fight – way more than what sensei told me that night we all met back up – was disgusting. Tsunade was especially interested in those genjutsu seals.

Tsunade has Yamato (and an Anbu) escort Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo to the hospital before she speaks to Jiraiya, Itachi, and myself.

"You will all receive pay for successful completion of an S-Rank mission. Konoha is stronger today, and the world is a better place. Itachi, go see your brother. Naruto, go see your girlfriend. Everyone's waiting for you in the usual place." Tsunade says, smiling at us.

I get up quickly and rush for the door and I am stopped when Itachi puts his hand on my shoulder. He says "Thank you, milady." before he leads me out the door with him.

"Naruto, before we see everyone, I wanted to talk to you. I was very young when I went on a mission like this. I didn't talk to anyone about my feelings and look where I've ended up.

"I care about you – I know that you would have been my brother if things were different. Just, don't hold your feelings in. The people in the Skulk, they love you. You don't have to tell everyone everything, but even talking to one person can ease the pain in your mind." Itachi tells me, and I fight back the tears in my eyes.

He acknowledged me as his brother. He can tell the mental pain I've been in since we went in Kabuto's research facility.

He _understands_.

"I know, and I will. Thank you, Itachi, for everything. Sasuke, and you now, are like brothers to me too. You're part of the Skulk too. You are our family, so you can talk to us, too." I tell him, and his eyes soften.

"Yes. Now let's see our family." He says, though I have a feeling it's more of a brush-off than truly meaning it. We walk into the meeting room where _everyone_ stands up when the doors open.

"Naruto!" "Itachi!" are both screamed at the same time. When I am rushed into by Hinata and Shikamaru, Itachi is rushed into by Sasuke.

The moment their arms wrap around me, the moment Hinata kisses my cheek, I know that my fight for now is _done_.

And I just start crying.

**A/N: Hooray, a longer chapter again! I've set myself a goal of writing a certain amount of words every day, and so far I am seeing results and progress.**

**This is the final chapter in the "Hunting Orochimaru" arc. I'm not quite sure what exactly is next – if I want to do a mini-arc before moving on to the main plot (which only has 1 or 2 arcs left in it, actually). Saying this now: this story will be significantly shorter than "To Be a Ninja" in the end.**

**I'll try to get out a chapter every week/every other week. It just depends if I get to where a feel a chapter can be finished, even with my daily writing. Sometimes a chapter just isn't ready to be done even with a good amount of words.**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Stay tuned for Chapter 9!**

**Also, don't forget to review!**


	9. Comfort

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden.**

**A/N: I'm not too sure about this one. I tried something different and I don't think I succeeded. Oh well. I still hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**Also, please review!**

**Never Yield (Chapter 9) – Comfort**

_**Naruto's P.O.V.**_

I can't control my sobs. Just being here – with my team hugging me, surrounded by all my friends – I'm finally breaking down. Thankfully, everybody doesn't just start yelling and asking me what's wrong. That's something I wouldn't be able to handle.

I just cry into the neck of my girlfriend and hold Shikamaru's arms around my waist.

"Hinata, Shikamaru, you should take Naruto home." Itachi says, and I barely register it at all when they pick me up and carry me out.

* * *

Shikamaru takes off my shoes and my jacket when Hinata sets me down into my bed. She lays down next to me, and I just keep crying into her shirt, getting it all wet. Shikamaru gets in the bed on my other side, hugging me while I cry.

"It's okay, Naruto. You're with us. We love you. Everything's okay." They whisper to me as they rub my head, my shoulders.

"It was awful!" I manage to say between my heavy sobs, and it's so hard to _breathe!_

Shikamaru does his shadow-pulling technique on me to give me this unique and _warm_ and _comforting_ feeling, and Hinata places her hands on my chest and I don't even _know_ what she's doing but it just makes me feel like I am surrounded by _her_ and it's so _good_.

The crying eventually stops, and I feel more exhausted than I can remember feeling in a very long time. I hadn't cried in such a way like that in so long, but I'm not embarrassed or ashamed. My team would never make fun of me – they are only concerned about me.

"You don't have to tell us anything if you're not ready or if you don't want to." Hinata whispers into my ear, rubbing my chest still.

"She's right. We only want you to be okay." Shikamaru whispers too, still holding my shoulders and my waist.

I really have been blessed with the best people in the world.

"I will. I want to...but just give me a few more minutes. You guys are the best..." I say, and they just continue to hold me and touch me in the most comforting and loving ways that I feel like I'm about to cry again, but this time out of love and feeling good rather than the sadness and despair from the mission.

* * *

After recovering enough from my break down, I started to tell them about what we experienced on the mission. How things were nearly silent until we split up except for Itachi talking to me one night, how I was getting more worried and anxious because it was an assassination mission, how when we split up Yamato and I got to know each other while I worked on my sealing.

"But then we were attacked by Yuka Tsunowari." I say, and my two teammates _gasp_.

We all knew about Yuka from Itachi's report. She was despicable and the many atrocities listed weren't even everything she had done.

"She invaded my memories. It made me so angry, because I don't know if she could see them too, but just the thought she could was almost too much to bear. The memories I saw were of our time together Hinata...your smile, your touch, your kisses..." I say, nervous about even mentioning these thoughts _out loud_.

"I can't even imagine how hard that must have been." She says, leaning in and giving me a kiss. Even though telling this story is hard, her kiss does manage to make me smile.

"To me, she was invading _your_ privacy, and nobody does _anything _to you. But that wasn't even all. Gamahiro and Gamaken...Yuka had this weird hair attack and she nearly killed them. I blamed myself that I let them get hurt. I got so angry that the Kyuubi's chakra affected me again, and it just barely enough for me to hold her off until Yamato came in and cut her head off." I recount what I felt at the time.

"You must know that them getting hurt wasn't your fault." Shikamaru clearly _states_, as if he's _daring _me to blame myself.

"I _know_ that, but part of me still feels like it is. That part won't go away – don't even try to convince me otherwise. I _still_ feel that way about when Shino and Sasuke got hurt before the exams..." I say, telling them something I've kept hidden for months now.

Everyone is expecting me to be strong. The Akatsuki is after _me_ – I have to be strong so my friends don't get hurt. I appreciate all their love and support. They started the Skulk as a pledge to support me! But...if they get hurt, it's not my _fault_, but it is because of me.

"I wish we could help you not feel like that, but we understand." Hinata says. Now, she is just hugging me while we lay down like Shikamaru is.

"And then I was all alone with Yamato unconscious clearly suffering from chakra exhaustion. I was terrified. I'm barely a chuunin, but I was able to keep him stable until the others came back. But I was dreading thinking I would have to carry him all the way back to Konoha alone, terrified that the others didn't survive the fight." I continue telling them the story of the mission.

"The solo-missions we lead were nothing like that. You are so strong Naruto, and so smart, and you _deserve_ being a chuunin." Shikamaru states in that tone again, and this time I smile.

"You _saved_ him, Naruto." Hinata tells me, kissing my neck.

"And then we went onto Kabuto's research facility...and it was even worse. There was this kid," I start, and I choke up and fight back tears before continuing. "and he was sliced open, guts hanging out. He was still alive." I say, and the tears start falling again.

I don't sob like I did at first, but Hinata and Shikaamaru start hugging me and rubbing me like they did earlier, and I am go grateful that they can help me calm down so easily.

"We managed to save him, and Kyuubi donated chakra. Everyone trusted him and thanked him. He's still resting and has been silent since then." I say, telling the one _good_ part of everything.

For them to start trusting Kurama is something I am proud of. He and I are a team, and I want my friends and my family to trust him too.

"Then we found other live captives. Suigetsu Hozuki, Juugo, and Karin Uzumaki." I tell them, but I don't tell them about the genjutsu seals and move straight onto _this_ monster in the room.

They knew I was on the mission for a potential Uzumaki. But that hadn't yet come up in the conversation.

"So you did find an Uzumaki. How do you feel about that?" Shikamaru asks, carefully asking.

"She's nice. She's a clan member, and she donated chakra to keep the kid alive in his sealing scroll. But, they were all beaten and starved and shackled. It was terrible...I can't imagine what they've been through. Literal torture. Juugo was kept there for years, and he had Orochimaru's seal on him. Jiraiya removed it, but the _screams_." I continue my story, explaining everything.

I told them before about the pain of my seal removal. How it was some of the worst pain I have ever felt in my life, how sensei had to knock me out after. But how I didn't regret it because it helped Kurama not be in pain anymore.

"The screams gave me flashbacks to my own seal. It was just awful hearing the screams and not being able to stop them. It was like witnessing torture. I wonder how sensei feels about having to cause the pain when removing the seal..." I say aloud, because that thought isn't fun.

Juugo thanked him. I bet Kurenai-sensei's best friend thanked him when he removed her seal. But he still had to cause so much pain first for it to end.

"And then we buried the bodies of those who didn't survive. We could only name _one_, too, and I just feel awful that those people's families will never know what happened. It's not fair! IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR!" I scream, crying again.

My team just continues to hold me as I cry once again, and we just stay like that.

* * *

"You're going to be okay, Naruto. It's okay not to be right now, but you will be." Shikamaru says as my crying stops.

After all the crying, and telling them everything...I feel a little better. I'm not holding in all these thoughts anymore, and it is so _liberating_.

"I know. I'm so lucky I have you two in my life." I tell them, because it's _true_.

But right now...I feel filthy. I've been away from the village for nearly a week, and after being in Kabuto's facility, I need a _shower_.

"Guys, I need a shower." I say, breaking the tension of this whole conversation.

"Oh, okay. Would you like us to stay, or do anything for you?" Shikamaru asks.

"There is, actually. I'm filthy and I stink and I've been laying in this bed. Would you guys help me change my sheets and stuff? I ask them, and they laugh before agreeing.

I wash my hands before we work smoothly and get it all changed in under two minutes! But, when I take off my shirt and pants and walk to my bathroom, I know I need to have a conversation alone with my girlfriend about something I was feeling during the mission.

"Hinata, would you stay? I need to talk to you alone. It's nothing bad, I love you, but..." I say, trying to reassure her that I don't want to break up or anything (as I know that's what I would fear if I ever heard 'we need to talk alone').

"Oh, yeah, that's my cue to leave. I'm going to see Sasuke or something." Shikamaru says instantly before hugging each of us and leaving.

* * *

I have never felt so good after a shower. I can still smell the room Karin and Juugo were in, I can still feel where Yuka stabbed my arms and legs, I can still feel my mind conjuring images of Hinata up for Yuka's twisted games, but being _here..._being _home_, I feel much better than I have lately.

I get dressed and walk out of my bathroom and the first thing I notice is my jacket on the ground. My birthday jacket that sensei gave me needs to be repaired after my encounter with Yuka, but all things considered it's not in the worst shape.

Hinata is sitting on my bed, and I feel my face flush when she turns to look at me. She's so _beautiful_, and I really have no idea what she sees in me but I am so _lucky_...and it's that reason why I have to talk to her right now.

I walk over to my bed and sit down, and just pull her into me and law down. She snuggles into my chest, into my warmth like I did with her earlier. Because _this time_, it's my turn to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry." I say, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her head. "I shouldn't have left you. Your fears were justified – I nearly died. And all I could think about was you." I confess, burying my face in her hair, inhaling her scent and telling me that _I am home with my girlfriend._

"Naruto..." She says my name softly, and I never realized just how much I like hearing her voice say my name. "You had to." She says, but I can tell she doesn't believe it.

"No I didn't. And it wasn't fair to you for me to just leave. I was a bad boyfriend. You begged me not to go, and I did anyway. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." I repeat, pulling her even closer and she starts crying.

I hold her as she cries into my chest, rubbing her back and kissing her head. I whisper that I love her, promising that I won't leave her again.

She stops crying after a few minutes, and then holds my arm and looks at it, rubbing it. She's probably imagining how it looked when Yuka's hair had punctured me all over.

And it's only because of Kurama that I'm alive, and not to mention that he made it so I'm not hideously scarred from that attack either.

"Hinata...stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone, not after everything. Please..." I say as I remember how afraid and alone I felt that entire mission. Even when I was with my comrades I felt alone.

"Of course. Anything. I love you." She tells me and we kiss before we just hug and lay down together, silently appreciating that we are finally back _together_.

* * *

_**Third-Person P.O.V.**_

"Is he okay?" "What's going on?" "Naruto!" Are heard among everyone as they watch Naruto's teammates take him away, presumably to his home as Itachi Uchiha had suggested.

When they were all told a few days ago that everyone is alive and that the fight had been successful, they had been so relieved. They were all anxiously awaiting his return: to ask him if they found the Uzumaki, to ask Kakashi-sensei how the fight had gone, to ask if they found out anything new about Akatsuki as Orochmaru used to be a member.

But seeing Naruto just start crying – and crying _that hard_ – they were all just worried. They all wanted to be able to just go up and hug him, but they knew that the only people what should be doing that at the moment was his team.

The Skulk is a family, but a team is _more_ than a family.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asks his brother, who he is still holding on to. Seeing his brother walk through the door with Naruto made him so happy, but seeing his friend break down was almost as bad as _seeing Itachi_ was good.

"Everyone," Itachi says loudly to get everyone's attention and quiet them down, "the mission was a success, but it was tough. We all had seen some things that were...difficult...to say the least. He has been holding it in for days, and he is strong for making it back to the village." Itachi says, and everyone is silent for a moment as they ponder his words.

"Jiraiya's messages were vague. What exactly had happened on your mission?" Kurenai asks. As a genjutsu specialist, she knows better than most what psychological trauma can do.

"I can't tell you everything from his perspective or his feelings, as that's his story to tell, but I can tell you the general things." Itachi says, and begins to recount the mission.

* * *

Everyone's _horrified_ at what Itachi had told them.

He didn't say anything about Yuka Tsunawari except that Naruto and Yamato had fought her and won, and that alone was enough to freak out the genin and chuunin in the room, and make the jonin worried.

But then Itachi explained about saving the kid, how Naruto and the Kyuubi donated chakra to save him. How they met the beaten and bruised and starved trio of survivors, one of which was the Uzumaki. How they had to bury the stinking and rotting bodies while none of them even had a full name on their grave.

Nobody vomited at hearing all this, but they sure felt like it. And now they _all_ want to go over to Naruto's home and just walk to him, hug him, help him relax.

They have all seen death in their missions and the Chuunin Exams. But there is something about stumbling upon a child in that state who is still _alive._ And then having to deal with all those dead bodies – burying them.

Most of them think they would have started crying or throwing up or freaking out during the mission. Kiba knows he would never forget the smell of that room. Ino knows the three survivors will probably need a lot of therapy. Team 7 is worried about Kakashi having used his Sharingan when saving the kid.

"Being a shinobi is extremely difficult, and that's why we stress so much about being a team. It's why we had that training mission before the exams. Because nobody can do this alone." Asuma speaks up. "You will all experience awful things in the future. You will all be witness to atrocities you never believed would happen. But with the support of you team and your friends – with the support of the Skulk – you will persevere. Naruto will persevere." He finishes.

Everyone there decided to go home or train for the rest of the day, but not before giving everyone else a hug or pat on the back or _something_ as a show of solidarity and support for whatever is to come in the future.

* * *

_**Naruto's P.O.V.**_

I wake up in the dank sewer that is where I am able to talk to Kurama. This isn't totally unexpected – it usually happens whenever his chakra gets channeled and it hadn't happened the entire mission.

It's always strange being awake in here when I am actually sleeping. The last thing I remember is drifting off to sleep after Hinata and I made some food after our talk and laying down. She's still probably in my arms right now.

Before, Kurama willed me to come here as I slept and recovered, to taunt me. But now...something just feels different. I've been wanting to talk to him, but he's been out of commission after that mission.

I walk forward and continue along the patch to his cage, any fear I had gone months ago. Kurama is my friend, and I trust him.

I turn the corner of the pathway and I see the cage with Kurama in it...and he's just looking at me. But he looks...tired and _sad_.

"Kurama?" I say his name, running up to the cage. His eyes focus on me, but they just blink. "Kurama, are you okay? What's going on?" I'm getting very worried now – he has _never_ acted like this.

_**'Weak...but I sense something wrong. My brother...'**_ Kurama says and his eyes completely close and I am suddenly back in my room with Hinata still in my arms.

I don't wake her, but I don't go back to sleep. All I can feel now is dread – because something happened to another Jinchurriki and Kurama's sibling.

Instead I bring her closer to me, and she relaxes in her sleep. I wish that relaxation and comfort would last.

**A/N: I feel like this chapter kind of sucked. I don't know – perhaps I summarized too much. I tried writing feelings and stuff, which I suck at and need practice.**

**But with the ending it's continuing the main plot. This chapter marks the start of the "Kurama's Plea" arc.**

**But yeah, my daily writing is definitely giving me progress, and it's allowing me to write this as well as work on some stuff for a new fandom I just recently got into. I'm very close to releasing a story for it and I'm so excited! But like usual, I will try to aim for the next chapter of this to be out in one-two weeks.**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Stay tuned for Chapter 10!**

**Also, don't forget to review!**


	10. Leadership

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden.**

**A/N: And here's another chapter. I'm on a roll right now and I'm gonna try to keep it going!**

**Also, please review!**

**Never Yield (Chapter 10) – Leadership**

_**Naruto's P.O.V.**_

It's been two days since we came back from the mission to kill Orochimaru. It's Sunday now, and like always for us on Sunday it's the Skulk's weekly meet-up.

I haven't really seen anyone outside of Team 8 since I cried in front of them when Itachi and I saw them. I haven't really wanted to leave my apartment. Kurenai-sensei accompanied me to the hospital yesterday for a mandatory post-mission screening. As expected, my body is perfectly healthy.

I say my body, because I don't think my mind is healthy at all.

That night with Hinata should have been amazing, but that encounter with Kurama just made me worried about something else now.

I told Team 8, Jiraiya, and Tsunade what I saw. Jiraiya got very concerned and left the village to check intelligence on his communications network and to establish rapid communication with the other villages.

Today I'm going to tell the rest of the Skulk...somehow. I know they're worried about me – I hate having so many people constantly worried about me – and I know that eventually, sooner or later, things will advance with the Akatsuki.

But right now, I'm meeting Hinata, Shikamaru, and Sasuke for a very light double date snack. Despite all my worries, I do feel a little relaxed being with my girlfriend, my best friend, and his boyfriend just enjoying a nice sweet treat of dumplings.

(I appreciate Sasuke not bringing up my break down. He just hugged Hinata and me like normal, and I am thankful.)

* * *

When the four of us get to the meeting spot, I am shocked, but happy!, to see Yamato there with us. After our mission together and his friendship with Kakashi-sensei, he is as much a member of the Skulk as anyone else.

And as a very welcomed surprise, nobody here brings up my breakdown either. I get some _concerned_ looks by some members of Team Gai and Team 10, but nobody says anything and those looks go away after a few moments anyway.

As usual, there is a huge picnic and we all just talk, mess around, spar, and (in Shikamaru and Sasuke's case) cloud watch with shogi.

As much as I enjoy the distraction, I still have to tell everyone else about what Kurama said. I just...don't know how to bring it up.

"Hey everyone!" Is said by Yamato, and we all turn to look at him. He is holding his sword, looking at it. "I've been talking to Kakashi, and he's been telling me about you all. See, I'm a kenjutsu master, and it's a dying practice in Konoha. I've been wanting to pass on the skill, and Kakashi said that you all are some of the most dedicated people in a long time. So, I picked someone I want to train." Yamato explains, and then he turns to where Choji and Neji are.

(I think Choji was explaining one of the recipes. Neji doesn't seem like a cooking type, but with a nice apron he could probably pull it off!)

"Choji Akimichi, do you want to be my student?" Yamato asks, to the shock of the boy.

_Whoa_. I never thought of Choji working with swords...but there's no reason why he can't or shouldn't. He is strong, and I know that he has gotten so much stronger while I was away in Whirlpool. He and Kiba were training practically non-stop – he is determined not to let what happened to him in the Chuunin Exams happen again.

"_Me?" _Choji asks, pointing at himself. He puts down the plate of food he was holding, and Neji puts his hand on his shoulder, and Choji turns his head to see Neji smiling at the opportunity for his friend.

"Yes, you. I have a few reasons – first, everyone else has some special advantage. The Hyuuga have their Byakugan, Naruto has the Kyuubi, Sasuke and his Sharingan, Sakura and her medical jutsu and her strength. This is not to say that you're weak, but that you can benefit the most of taking on a new skill. But the second reason is your strength. Your clan's jutsu requires precision and focus in addition to power." Yamato explains.

The first part of his reasoning I never thought about before...but he's right. Tenten is a weapons expert, Shikamaru is a genius, Ino has her mind jutsu, Kiba has his nose and Akamaru, Shino has his kikaichu, Lee is a master in Taijutsu.

Choji really is at a disadvantage compared to the rest of us...and despite that, he has managed to keep up with us. Only someone amazingly strong could survive what he did with Gaara's sand coffin, and he _did_.

Choji deserves and has earned this opportunity. He has never quit or slacked off since that training trip some months ago. He has only continued to get stronger and improve and to help his comrades as well.

He looks around at everyone's faces (as do I), and I can see they are all smiling and encouraging him. When he looks to me, I nod at him and then I can see _fire_ in his eyes.

...Does my opinion really mean that much to him?

"I accept your offer...Yamato-sensei. I won't let you down!" Choji says, turning back to Yamato and bowing.

We all erupt in cheers and applause.

* * *

While everyone is focused on Choji, I walk up to Kakashi-sensei. He puts his hand on my hair for a few seconds, and we share this moment of mutual understanding.

I hate to ask him this, due to it being permanent in his memory, but I need to know for my _sanity_.

"How's the kid doing?" I ask, and he ruffles my hair...that's a good sign?

"He's actually doing well. He woke up, and the medics put him back out while he continues to heal, but the fact he woke up means he will eventually be okay. Well, after the Yamanaka examine him and treat him – luckily children are easier for them to heal." Kakashi tells me, and I am happy on both counts.

Not only will he be physically okay, but mentally he will get help too. Thank goodness.

"I have something I need to tell everyone, but I don't know how to do it. Especially after this – I don't want to steal Choji's thunder." I admit to him.

"You won't be stealing anything from anyone. Just tell us." Kakashi advises me, not moving and not saying anything else.

* * *

Everyone is getting ready to leave, and it's time.

"Wait!" I shout, getting everyone's attention. They all turn to me, and I take a deep breath before speaking and ending the uncomfortable silence. "There's something that you all should know. My team, godfather, and Tsunade already know and we don't know what to make of it, but it's time you all know too. Two nights ago...Kyuubi told me something. That he senses something wrong with his brother. That's all he was able to say." I explain Kurama's message to me.

"We think it has to do with another one of the tailed beasts. Jiraiya and the Hokage are trying to contact the other villages." Shikamaru adds, and I'm grateful for his ability to filter his mind and focus.

I hate this. It's just one disaster after another. We can't even celebrate our friend's new training before I have to spring something else upon everyone.

"Are you able to ask him anything else?" Tenten asks, and I shake my head.

"No – he's still recovering after what happened on our mission. He saved two lives – mine and another one of Orochimaru's subjects. I think that little message was not just a warning but a plea for help." I say, not wanting to go into any more detail of the recovering child.

But I think Kurama is asking for help. In our...meetings...before we became partners, he mentioned how nearly none of them were treated well by humans. I think he cares about the other beasts - I don't know if that's what he's referring too but with that tone he used I think he's asking for my help.

"We trust your judgement, Naruto! Your youth will guide and lead us forward!" Lee shouts, and I'm reminded of when Choji looked to me earlier.

"I must agree with Lee. We are looking to you." Neji says, eyes determined to follow through.

I am..._beyond_ shocked.

"Wait – does _everyone_ here see me as some kind of leader?" I question, and I somewhat regret asking that.

"Of course! Duh! Yes! Who else?" I hear _shouted _from all the different voices of the genin and chuunin in the Skulk.

"We trust Kyuubii, too. He said that he could save that child, and he did." Kakashi speaks up.

'These people are after _you_. Who else is better to lead? We care about you, and we'll follow you no matter what." Sasuke says, and everyone else just nods like Sasuke's words there are _definitive_.

I knew they all cared about me as much as I care about them. They created the Skulk to show that we are _one team – _they named it that to show how they accept me and Kurama.

But to look to me as a _leader_ – I've never considered myself as that before. Yes, I am a chuunin and I can lead in a mission. But for something like _this_? For my opinion to be what convinces Choji accept Yamato's offer, it's a small thing but it says _so much_.

I've always looked to Shikamaru for guidance. Even when he isn't around me I look to him – I try to think about what he would do and how he would handle things and I would do that.

I also look to Hinata for leadership because her instincts are spot-on. She may not have foresight like Shikamaru does, but her instincts have never led us down a wrong path.

But to know that not only both of them, but the rest of the Skulk too, are looking to _me_ for leadership with this whole Akatsuki thing...it fills me with both immense pride but also immense dread.

If I lead them, I can always be with them and do my best to protect them. I never want to have another situation like what happened in the Second Exam with Team 10. If my clone wasn't with them and told me where they were, they would have all died after Choji escaped the attack. If I'm there, I can protect them even if it means I'm the one dying. I'm proud because I can be with them and protect them.

But there's dread because what if I _can't_ protect them? I was utterly screwed against Yuka – she hurt my summons and I still couldn't actually do anything to her even with Kurama's affect. Yamato saved me while I was just delaying my inevitable death if I were alone.

If the enemies are just too strong...I may just be leading them to their deaths. If they stayed away from me, they would be safe. The Akatsuki wants _me_ and _Kurama._ If I weren't on that training trip, Sasuke and Shino never would have gotten hurt because they never would have attracted the attention of Deidara and Hidan.

I just attract badness. If I _don't_ lead them, that would probably be the ultimate protection from the Akatsuki.

"I care about all of you too...and that's why I _shouldn't _lead you. Sasuke, you and Shino got hurt defending me. If you weren't with me, you never would have gotten hurt! And I'm sure you all know that I fought Yuka Tsunowari. If I lead you, I can't make sure you all are safe. And you all mean too much to me for me to risk that." I say.

Being with Team 8 is one thing. I promised Hinata that I would never leave her again. She, Shikamaru, and Kurenai-sensei are a part of me now. But the rest of the Skulk never signed initially for all of this when we became friends.

And what comes from my speech? The _anger_.

"How _dare _you? Do you think our protection and safety is _any_ more important than your own? That you don't mean as much to us as everyone else? I'll have you know Naruto, that you're _wrong_. You matter just as much as any one of us standing here right now. And it pisses me off that you keep thinking that it's _not true_!" Ino yells at me, and then she takes a deep breath and continue speaking.

"I know...I know it's hard to believe. You told us that you were alone for so long. That fucks up the mind. Every time we tell you we care it's fighting what you have internalized, whether you consciously know it or not. But you say you trust us and believe us – so even if you don't believe it yourself, believe that _we_ believe you matter, okay?" Ino continues.

"...Okay." That's all I can say – because _how else_ is one supposed to respond to something like that? She's a psychologist!

And just like that, I have become the leader of the Skulk, and as horribly terrified I am, I am also extremely touched and happy and _loved_.

* * *

_One Day Later_

This just feels wrong.

I'm training with Hinata, Shikamaru, and Kurenai-sensei. It feels like a normal day – and I can't help but feel that this is just _wrong_.

What Ino said yesterday...I keep replaying it in my mind. I _know_ I'm not any less important than everyone else, I really do know that. And I know that they all love me and want me to be safe and will support me.

But I don't feel like I _deserve_ it? Or at least I don't feel like I deserve it as much as compared to everyone else? It's two things that are in my mind: the first is that it's probably just internalized issues because of how I was never given true love as a kid. The second is that _so many_ of my friends are in potential danger...are so many lives worth putting in danger just to protect one?

Hinata and Shikamaru are doing their best at supporting me right now. They know I have issues with my self-esteem and what Ino said isn't any news to them. But I feel like I'll just be hurting them if I talk to them about this even more – I _just_ talked to Hinata about being a bad boyfriend. I can't have them even think for a moment that I don't accept or believe their love – because I _do_.

And that's what makes it hurt even more, because I know that they're going to be in the most danger because they are my teammates.

And I'm selfish too, because as much as I want everyone to be safe, I don't want Shikamaru and Hinata to ever leave me either. I love them too much – I _need_ them. They are what got me through that last mission.

I gave the Skulk the option of not following me...yet the entire time a huge part of me didn't want them to leave even if it meant much more safety.

I am just so conflicted. And not only that, one of my other friends is completely out of communication.

'_Kurama?'_ I try to talk to him, but he's dead silent.

I am starting to get worried about him now, too. I know after he finished healing the kid he said he must rest, but I've never felt such _emptiness_ before. As he's always been with me, I've never known what it felt like to be at all disconnected from him. Even after he started resting, I didn't know how it felt because I was weak too.

But I'm nearly recovered now, and now I can feel like something is _missing_. His normal healing factor for me hasn't decreased at all (I pricked my finger on a kunai just to test it), so that gives me some assurance that he's probably okay...but I miss his presence. I never knew it was there until it was gone and I _miss_ it...I feel so alone inside right now.

But we're training right now. Like a normal day before everything started going to hell.

Hinata and Shikamaru are _wicked_ strong now. They are _hurting_ me in this spar and it is so much fun! They say I'm powerful and scary? _No – they are_!

"Good work, team! If you keep this up, I'm sure you'll make Jonin at the next exams in a year!" Kurenai-sensei says as we continue to punch, kick, and beat the hell out of each other.

But then Jiraiya-sensei shows up (making me only just now appreciate just how _nice_ a normal day would have been...) and he looks like crap – I have no idea when he last slept.

"Hello there, Team 8. Kurenai, you look as sensual as ever!" He says, and he ducks and dodges the kunai she throws at him like it never even happened. "But I come bearing some news. I got some messages from the other villages, and Sikona's response came through too."

* * *

"So, the other villages have confirmed that their Jinchuuriki are still alive. However, one of them was recently attacked by Akatsuki and kidnapped but they were recovered before things got _too_ bad. That Jinchuuriki is in a coma." Jiraiya says, and my heart just falls.

It really isn't just me. All the other jinchuuriki are in serious danger right now – and I have no idea how I can help them.

"Did it happen when Yuka attacked me?" I ask, but I already know the answer.

"Unfortunately, yes. When Itachi left, Akatsuki started preparing on places and things that he was interested in. One of those was Orochimaru – you happened to be there, and they tried to take advantage again. The other Jinchuuriki, they were stalking for quite some time." My godfather tells me.

Arms from my girlfriend and best friend go around my shoulders and waist in an attempt to comfort me.

"And Sikona? What did he say?" I ask, hoping that there is some _better_ news.

"We can escort Karin to Whirlpool if she wants to go. Sikona also said the other two – Juugo and Suigetsu – can go with her if she wants to stay with them. He knows that they could have developed close bonds while in captivity and he would not want to break that up." Sensei explains.

At least that's _one_ good thing. So far, the three people we rescued from Kabuto's research facility have been in the hospital. I had visited them yesterday after the Skulk left, and they so seem rather close (if not a slightly bit dysfunctional).

Trauma does things to people. It made me feel close to Gaara when he had just tried to kill my friends and myself. And it was that close feeling that led me to that offer I made, which led to him regaining his life back.

I doubt I will ever know exactly what those three went through. And I hope that I never do, and I hope that nobody I'm close to ever does too. But they went through some hell, and their dysfunction may be the best kind of support system they could ever have.

"Good. They would be safe in Whirlpool with their system and-" I cut myself off, realizing something _huge_.

I can feel how wide my eyes are. I probably look like I just found out I'm surrounded by thousands of paper bombs about to go off.

"Naruto? What is it?" Kurenai-sensei asks, concerned.

"_Whirlpool!_ That's the answer!" I say, and everyone just looks confused, even my godfather.

"What are you talking about?" Jiraiya asks me, and I resist the urge to _groan_.

"All of the jinchuuriki should go there! Ultimate protection from the Akatsuki!"

**A/N: And the "Kurama's Plea" arc continues! I know how I want this arc to end, but I'm not quite sure how I'm going to get there, but that's the fun of writing, isn't it?!**

**The part about Choji...he really got shafted in canon. Everyone else is a 'master' or has some kind of special thing about them that gives them some advantage. Choji never had this, so it's only fair that he gets something and why not kenjutsu?**

**And...yeah. I had planned for everyone to go to Whirlpool since I did that arc in "To Be a Ninja" and it's finally starting! Yay!**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Stay tuned for Chapter 11!**

**Also, don't forget to review!**


	11. Love, Scars, and Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden.**

**A/N: And here's another chapter. This one's a bit shorter than usual, but it happens sometimes and that's okay! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Also, please review!**

**Never Yield (Chapter 11) – Love, Scars, and Hope**

_**Naruto's P.O.V.**_

I mean it's a good idea, right? Whirlpool would be the ultimate protection!

"That's insane." Jiraiya says, shaking his head. "I mean...it just wouldn't work. To get everyone there, well...I suppose that if we...but that _can't_ work, except if we..." Jiraiya says, looking at the ground and mumbling.

My own two teammates are still holding onto me after the not-so-good news we got about the other jinchuuriki, but both of their faces are looking at me like I'm suddenly _bald_ or something.

"Um, sensei?" I snap him out of his planning and he looks at me.

"Naruto, that may just be the most ridiculous, crazy, _ingenious_ idea I have ever heard. I have to go meet Tsunade, _now_. If this is to work..." He tells me, and _winks_ before leaving in a swirl of leaves.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Shikamaru asks after the leaf-trail hits the floor.

"Perhaps it's time I tell you guys more about Uzushiogakure..." I say, knowing I'm going to be divulging really sensitive information.

* * *

So I told them more about Uzushio itself. The water-walking, the little stone island that requires one to solve a puzzle to find the right whirlpool to teleport onto the island, the proximity alarms within the village itself, and that the _only_ way to the actual village because it's so far underground is a special seal.

It was hard telling them all this. I hadn't up until now because I was trying to respect the privacy and autonomy of Uzushio. Sikona had said that I could tell them as much as I wanted if I trusted them – and of course I do – but it just felt like that information should stay with the village itself.

But I felt like I had to now. Because Uzushio is the one place where I think all the jinchuuriki can be safe from Akatsuki. And while they're there...we assassinate Akatsuki until there's no more risk to the world.

There is no redemption for them. The world would be better off with them dead.

"The idea of yours is good." Kurenai-sensei says after considering my words.

"It does sound like it would be the safest place for you and everyone else." Shikamaru says, and that makes me pause.

_Me?_ I...never even thought of myself as going to be with them in Whirlpool. I thought I was going to be in the battles, or at least doing something to _help_.

But at the same time, unfortunately, it makes sense. I was nothing against Yuka. Even with Kurama's chakra running through me, I was no match and was only stalling for Yamato.

Feeling like this...so _weak_ against an enemy, knowing that they could just kill you and you can't do anything about it...it is so unnerving.

But with Shikamaru's words, they make me realize something else too. If I'm going to be there, then I'm not going to be the _only_ one there.

"You too. There's no way in hell I'm going to go there without you guys. The Skulk too. Akatsuki will know to target you guys for information, or just to mentally hurt me. I won't let them have that opportunity." I say, looking into my girlfriend's and my best friend's eyes.

"I'm glad you said that – because you promised to never leave me or us again. We're staying together from now on, no matter what." Hinata says, and she's referring to last night when we talked after my shower.

"I don't care how we have to do it, but you're right. The Skulk needs to stay together during this. If Jiraiya is able to somehow work this out with Tsunade and the other villages, even better. But the Skulk will be together." Kurenai-sensei says, and I know that _she _could convince anyone to do anything, even my godfather and Tsunade.

We'll all be together. Whether we go to Whirlpool or not, or we fight. The Skulk will be together as _one team_.

* * *

Until we have more information about Whirlpool, my team and I have decided it would be best to wait to tell the rest of the Skulk about my idea. They know how hard it was for me to tell _them_ about Whirlpool, and don't want to have to put me through that again with everyone else until absolutely necessary.

Kurenai-sensei stopped our training session and said she was off to find Jiraiya in the hopes of being able to help, leaving us three chuunin on our own.

"I think I love him." Shikmaru says randomly as the three of us walk to nowhere in particular, just trying to enjoy the others' company.

And I smile.

When Shikamaru came out and told us he was gay, I never would have thought that he would get together with _Sasuke Uchiha_ of all people – Sasuke was so different back then when we were assigned teams. But then they started hanging out on that training trip and their relationship just evolved to what it is now.

And I'm so happy for both of them. I can see it in both of their faces and in the way they act when we are on double dates – they make each other _happy_. And if there is anything I learned at all in the past week with that mission, is that there is far too much cruelty in this world and that true moments of happiness is a gift.

It's a gift I get to cherish when I am with Hinata. And it's a gift Shikamaru and Sasuke get to cherish with each other too.

"I'm so happy for you, dude." I tell him, and just gazes at the sky as we walk.

"When did you know?" Hinata asks, and I can his smile as his eyes close, still facing the sky.

"It was the day before we got Jiraiya's message. Sasuke and I were laying together after a couple of shogi matches – you know, trying to keep our minds off of worrying about you guys. Anyway, after our last match he just pulled me in and kissed me and then hugged me tight – and that's when I _knew._ For a moment nothing else existed except us, and I knew I wanted to make him always feel like that too. I didn't even know I knew then until just now while _saying it_." He says all of this with his eyes closed and still walking.

The both of them must have been worried sick. Shikamaru was worried about me, someone he considers his brother, and Sasuke was worried about both his brother and his sensei.

And that complete moment of serenity he described...I have felt something like that with Hinata, too. It is indescribable and magical and I have never felt something better than that.

"You deserve it. You both do." Hinata says in response, and I don't even have to say anything else. Shikamaru already knows I'm happy if he is.

"We all do, everyone" Shikamaru says, putting his arms behind his neck and yawning, still walking with his eyes closed.

And like always, he's right.

* * *

Can Kurama's siblings feel his weakness right now? Do they know that he's okay? Do they know that he and I are friends?

I want to be able to tell him everything. I want to thank him again for helping to save that kid. I want to tell him the news sensei gave about the other jinchuuriki and what Sikona said. I want to tell Kurama my idea about everyone going to Whirlpool.

If we have any chance of this working, I will need Kurama's help. I promised to help him when he needs it, and right now he needs my help to keep his siblings safe.

I have a feeling Gaara would join us. He trusted us to help him with his seal, and I think he would trust us again with this idea. So, one allied village helps build are case.

'_Kurama? If you can hear me, we're trying. I promise we'll do everything we can do to help.'_ I tell him, and I'm saddened, though not surprised, to get nothing in return.

Before we separated for the day, Shikamaru said he would try to think of ways to get my plan to work. He says Tsunade and Jiraiya will probably think of them first, but he's willing to do it for me and for Kurama...though everyone else except me still doesn't know his name and calls him '_Kyuubii.'_

I wonder if he'll ever be comfortable sharing his name with anyone else. I know it was hard for him telling me, but we bonded after I got Orochimaru's seal removed.

I hope that all this is enough for the Skulk to gain his trust, too.

* * *

_One Day Later_

Hinata, Shikamaru, and I are heading to the hospital to meet with Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo as they are finally being discharged. Though they were in no danger of dying, there was a lot that needed to be done because of the starvation they had suffered. And like the kid we rescued – who I was told is recovering well but is still being treated – they have likely received some kind of Yamanaka therapy.

When I last saw them a couple days ago, they looked a lot better than when I met them. Bruises were nearly gone on them, they had gained some weight but still looked too thin. But most of all they looked really calm and relaxed. When I met them, they were nice and grateful (though Suigetsu does have a rather crass mouth), but they were all clearly on edge and nervous and scared. But here, they seem calm and hopeful. And like Sikona said about them being together with each other, they can be a great source of support.

When I got dressed and left my apartment, one of sensei's messenger toads found me and told me to not tell the three about Whirlpool just yet because of my idea. I can understand that, and I probably _would_ have mentioned something if not for the message.

On the way to the hospital, we walked through the training grounds and I was happy to see Choji already deep in his kenjutsu lessons with Yamato. Choji looks just like he did when he found out he had two elemental affinities – confident and excited to prove himself. I have no doubt in my mind that he'll become _amazing_.

We also passed by Konohamaru and his friends who are being taught by Ebisu. Those three kids are so innocent, so excited. It's really sad what they're going to have to face when they grow up and become shinobi. They'll change, that innocence and happiness won't be there; or at least, they won't be there in the form as it is now.

"Naruto!" Karin – my _cousin_ – is cheerful as we enter the room.

"Hey, guys! I brought my team to meet you all!" I say, and Hinata and Shikamaru exchange introductions with them, though they already know nearly everything I know after I told them about that mission when they took me home.

They all look a _lot_ healthier than they did when they arrived here, and they look even better than when I last visited them. And that's when I notice it – Karin's arm is nearly scar-free.

"Karin! Your arm! It looks amazing!" I say, and she only smiles at me and holds her arm out to me.

"Yeah, they treated us with some donated Kyuubi chakra that they had. It healed them so much, except this one which is years old! So, thank you for your donation, Naruto!" Karin says, and I freeze. Hinata and Shikamaru immediately get closer to me out of instinct.

How...how could she possibly _know_?

The look on my face probably says it all. "Don't worry, we understand! And it had to have been you – I knew there was something different about you when I met you and I couldn't quite figure out what I felt. But when they mentioned Kyuubi chakra I _knew_ it had to be you then."

She was able to feel Kurama in me? Even _I _can't feel him right now – maybe this missing feeling I am aware of didn't actually _start_ until later and not after healing the kid.

This just leaves more questions than answers.

"Yeah, I hate Yagura because he's a fucking maniac, not because he's a jinchuuriki. You helped to save us. So in my book, you're cool no matter what." Suigetsu says, and that makes me feel a bit better.

"You are a friend. You helped make all the pain in my head go away." Juugo says and bows to me.

"...Thank you, all of you." I say, bowing in respect and gratitude. My teammates relax again that makes me think.

I was right. The chakra heals scars – and I need to tell the Skulk about that if they have any scars they want to try healing.

But for now, we just hang out and talk with our new friends. I feel a little bad about not visiting them more, but I've been mentally struggling lately and they've been healing up here. At until we have some sort of game plan with Whirlpool, I can just focus on getting them used to my friends and me.

"Just wait until you meet our other friends too!" I say, excited for them to meet the rest of the Skulk too!

* * *

I wake in the dank sewer of my mind again _finally_, and I don't hesitate at all as I run around the corner and up to Kurama, who's actually _looking at me_.

"Kurama!" I say, reaching the bars of the cage. I put on of my hands through the cage and one of his tails taps me lightly in greeting.

"Sorry I was gone for so long. But I have good reason." Kurama says and starts explaining to me why he's been completely out of touch for days now.

And it starts to give me some real hope.

**A/N: Yeah, this one's a bit short. I could have kept going at the end but it really just felt like a natural stopping point for the chapter. Like I said in the past, some chapters are meant to be long and some are meant to be short. And this chapter was mostly written for developing sub-plots and other prior stuff.**

**I'm still just kind of taking this thing by ear right now. I only have a few notes on how I want the main confrontation to go down (as of course it has to happen), and yeah.**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Stay tuned for Chapter 12!**

**Also, don't forget to review!**


	12. Dissociation

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden.**

**A/N: A short chapter, but one I really enjoyed writing! Hope you all enjoy the update!**

**Also, please review!**

**Never Yield (Chapter 12) – Dissociation**

_**Naruto's P.O.V.**_

I really did miss him, and I'm relieved to see him here and _talking_ to me. He's currently explaining to me why he was out for so long, but at the moment I am just relieved that _my friend_ is okay and trusts me enough to talk to me.

"After exerting a large amount of chakra like I did after healing you and then the child, us bijuu must dissociate for a bit to recover. This dissociation temporarily removes our connection to this body, removes our connection to this state of being. We are of the earth – and this dissociation returns us to the earth. This chakra body remained sealed within you, and while I could hear you, I could not do anything or communicate back to you." Kurama starts to explain.

After we learned of the other tailed beasts, we took to learning more information about them. We know they are beings of pure chakra, born of the earth itself, but we had no idea of this connection to the earth they have or this dissociation that can take place.

"So that's normal? This dissociation period tends to last around five days?" I ask, and he only shakes his head but I can see him smile too.

"No. It usually is no longer than twenty-four hours. _However_," He emphasizes, probably at the look on my face, and I let him continue without saying anything, "when I was dissociated something was very wrong. It was my brother, though I wasn't entirely sure. It undid nearly all my recovery, but I re-associated for a moment to give you that message before starting over." He continues to explain.

He undid his recovery, just to give _me_ a message. And the only reason he would do such a thing was not to just give me information, but knowing I would do my best to do something to _help_ because I told him I would.

And he's smiling right now still even while telling me something was wrong with his brother. Considering the news my godfather gave us and that the jinchuuriki is at least safe, that must be the reason why (though the jinchuuriki is still in a coma, though...).

"While dissociated, things are different. Time doesn't quite work the same way. We feel the earth, and we can communicate with life itself. It's...something I wish you could experience. You're probably one of the only humans who I think would be able to actually appreciate it." He says, going on a slight tangent.

But just him _saying that_, really means a lot to me. _That_ alone erases any doubts at all I may have had about this friendship (if I even had any doubts. I doubt I did have any...) and I can tell how sincere he is about wanting me to be able to _experience_ what he's describing.

It sounds magical. All I will ever know is this physical existence and this body. I prefer not to think about '_what-if's'_ and a possible afterlife – before I met Heba and after he got adopted, I spent enough time as a kid in the orphanage thinking 'what if I had a friend' or 'what if someone adopts me too tomorrow' that I like to _take action_ rather than just _let happen_.

"So even though I was recovered after about a day, I had to stay dissociated to figure out what was going on with my brother. I was also able to talk to my other siblings slightly – I could send and receive messages from them but it took time for me to get a response as they weren't dissociated like I was." Kurama continues to explain his experience over the past several days.

This is a lot to take in, but I think I understand it all so far.

"You said you had to make sure it was your brother. Did you hear what Jiraiya told us yesterday? And my idea?" I ask, and – _hold on,_ did he just _chuckle?_

"Your idea, Naruto, was brilliant. And that promise you made to me? My siblings heard it. It took time for them to hear it but when you spoke to me, you spoke to the earth and to _us. _Only one other jinchuuriki has befriended their bijuu besides you, and hearing the promise you made actually got their attention and are looking to both of us. And they all want to go to Whirlpool together, even our stubborn idiotic brother Shukaku." Kurama says, smirking at me.

That's really good! They trust me – _us!_ \- and they want us to lead. So now am I not just leading the Skulk, I'm leading eight other tailed beasts in a fight to survive.

Joy.

But I'm with Kurama, my team, the Skulk, and maybe even Karin and the others. This really is so much bigger than me or any single person – this really is about the fate of the entire elemental nations.

"I'm glad I was able to gain their trust! I didn't even mean to, I was just worried about you but you asked me for help and I'll always help you. I was worried about Gaara's bijuu after our fight...and do you have any update about the coma your bother's jinchuurikiis in?" I ask him and he _smiles_.

"Stupid idiotic doctors know nothing about us bijuu. The boy isn't in a coma. His chakra system took a massive shock but Saiken's healing it but it's just slow. That's my brother's name, by the way. He's the six-tails." Kurama says and I'm extremely relieved to hear that the jinchuuriki will be okay.

"How do we communicate with all the villages and jinchuuriki and bijuu to get this all done and set up? Akatsuki already attacked us twice and Saiken once. It's probably just a small matter of time before the others, too." I say, and that's when Kurama lowers his head.

"We all agreed to dissociate at the same time tomorrow to talk. However, as it's my choice to dissociate rather than it being due to a natural usage of chakra, I will likely be out of it for a while. Probably at least two days." He says, and I feel some sadness welling up in me but I completely understand.

But I don't want to feel that _emptiness_ again when he's finally _back_.

"You do what you gotta do. I appreciate you telling me everything and trusting me." I say, putting my hand into the cage again. Each of his tails hits it. Not quite a high-five, but it's even better as a 'high nine.'

"You earned it." Is all he says before I wake up in my bed as the sun starts to shine.

I have to tell Team 8 and Jiraiya...but as soon as I eat breakfast first.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. The Kyubii is able to '_dissociate'_ as he calls it, and is able to communicate with his other siblings and was fortunate enough to hear you sending a good message which makes _all of them_ actually _want_ to go to Whirlpool?" Jiraiya asks, although he knows all that's completely accurate.

"Pretty much." I say back, and he just shakes his head like it's nearly unthinkable.

"And what do their jinchuuriki hosts think about this? We've been planning through official channels and the feudal lords and the other Kage and calling in favors and alliances and _everything_ – and now you you come to me and practically hand this to me with no effort. Not to mention I've been trying to figure out exactly what I would be asking Sikona about his village hosting _all the tailed beasts_." My godfather continues to question, and I'm a bit shocked.

I had no idea how much effort was actually needed to pull this off. I'm still more than a little ignorant of international relations and politics, and I knew it would be _tough_ but I had no idea the actual steps that needed to be completed in order to get _whatever this is _accomplished.

'_Uh, Kurama...did they talk to the other jinchuuriki yet?'_ I ask him internally. I didn't even think of _that_, and my godfather brought up a really good point. I hold up a hand to signal that I'm talking to him.

'_**They all already know about Akatsuki and know there needs to be something done. I believe it'll be easy enough to convince them. But I trust them not to give away Whirlpool's identity if they can't convince them first.'**_ Kurama tells me, and I relay the information to everyone.

"And what if only some of the jinchuuriki want to go? How do we protect them? Or what if they want to but they aren't allowed to?" Shikamaru asks, and I can see it in his eyes that the thoughts are rapidly going through his mind, working through plans and contingencies at a pace I can only imagine. He said he would be trying his best to think about how to get my idea into a real plan of action, and seeing him actually working this out _in front of me_ is a sight I don't think I'll ever get used to.

Shikamaru is a scary shinobi, physically. But when he sets his _mind_ to something, it's truly even scarier. The way he planned his match with Ino so far in advance during the Chunin Exam finals was crazy and terrifying and _so cool._

And that's another good point that Shikamaru brings up. I think that no matter what happens, I _have_ to go to Whirlpool – the Skulk would be too worried about me to put myself in any more danger than I have to be in (and they have a point as I was attacked by _Yuka Tsunowari_ during my last mission). But I made a promise to Kurama to help him and his siblings in any way that I can, and I'm gonna do all I can.

'_**If my siblings are aiding them, they won't need 'permission' to be able to leave. But if they don't want to, then there's nothing we can do.'**_ Kurama says to me in response to Shikamaru's inquiries, and I tell everyone what he said.

"Okay, well I think that's it then. We let Kyuubi do his thing and then go from there." Jiraiya says, and claps his hands. "If this works, I'll be extra happy that it makes our jobs easier too!" He adds, and we all just groan at him.

'_**Tell them...as thanks for helping, these four deserve to know. They may call me Kurama.'**_ He says, and my heart races and I can't help the smile on my face.

"Naruto?" Kurenai-sensei asks me at the sight of my face and I just shake my head and hold up my hand.

"This is good! Great! He says, that you your four deserve to know this as thanks for helping us. He says you may call him Kurama." I repeat to them, and they all turn their heads to each other in shock.

"That's his name? Kurama?" Hinata asks, seeking confirmation.

"Yup!" I say, so _excited_!

It was just yesterday that I was wondering if any of the Skulk would be able to earn his trust to be able to learn his name, and now Kurama just went and _told them_ and I am so happy for my team and so proud of them and Kurama!

"Well, Kurama, it's nice to officially meet you." Jiraiya says, facing me and bowing in respect to him. I guess now they they know his name, they can actually talk _to him_ rather than talking to me as a two-way interpreter.

* * *

'_**I'm about to start the dissociation process. During that you may feel some discomfort.'**_ Kurama tells me a few hours after the meeting earlier.

Team 8 was very grateful and appreciative of Kurama for trusting them with his name earlier. They said that when around anyone else, they'll use 'Kyuubi' like I have been and that they feel honored to have that trust.

I'm really happy that everyone is trusting him, too. When we first started talking, everyone was cautious and warned me to be careful. And that made sense at first. But as I got to know him, they trusted my judgment but they didn't _know him_ so they couldn't trust him.

When I told the Skulk that we talk and I underwent the pain of the seal removal so he wouldn't be in any, Kiba said if I trust him then that's good enough for him. Then the Skulk elected me as their leader! And while that's _good_, I want them to be able to trust _him_ too.

But this is a start. A very good start. I wish it could have happened under better circumstances, but I'm glad that it did happen at least.

"Do whatever you gotta do. I'll be fine." I tell him, and I hear his mental scoff.

'_**Somehow I doubt that. You're a magnet for trouble and it's annoying. Stay safe.'**_ He says and then I _do _feel some kind of discomfort. I feel a very weak pull on my stomach where the seal is, and it's a weird tingle and burn but it really isn't too bad. I didn't feel it before, but perhaps that's because this is a manual dissociation like he was talking about.

"I'll do my best. See you, Kurama." I say and get no response. After a few silent moments, the tingle and burn on the seal go away. But I also feel that _emptiness_ that I felt before, and thought it makes me sad I can't think about that because right now he's on his own mission and I have to my best to support him.

We'll all support him. Me, Team 8, and the Skulk. We're all in this together and we're not going to stop.

**A/N: This was another shorter chapter, but I think this was a natural ending point here as well.**

**I actually really liked writing this chapter. I don't know what it is, but I like creating these sort-of rules and structures. Like when I did the 'sub-chakratic particles' in "To Be a Ninja" - there's just something about these details that I enjoy developing and writing.**

**And this is both the final chapter of the "Kurama's Plea" arc and also marking the start of the "Jinchuuriki Coalition" arc! This whole arc was fun for me to write as I really didn't plan anything except the Whirlpool 'idea' Naruto had, and I wrote this entire arc as I went along.**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Stay tuned for Chapter 13!**

**Also, don't forget to review!**


	13. Gossip and Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden.**

**A/N: I really liked writing this chapter too! Hope you all enjoy! **

**Also, please review!**

**Never Yield (Chapter 13) – Gossip and Plans**

_**Naruto's P.O.V.**_

_Three Days Later_

"Let's see here." Jiraiya-sensei says as he examines my latest seal. Just because we're on the verge of international crisis, doesn't mean I can slack on my fuuinjutsu training!

It feels like an eternity ago where I was discussing my seal with Yamato when I decided to make my seal produce more water rather than have more force behind the water...but that was barely a week ago.

_So much_ has happened in the past week, and right now we are just waiting for Kurama to come back from his dissociation where he is talking with his siblings about my idea (more of a plan now, really) for all of us to go to Whirlpool to be safe from Akatsuki.

He said it should be about two days long, and now it's been three days. I'm not _worried_ this time as I know Kurama is fine now after he explained the whole dissociation thing, but I'm just _anxious_ for him to come back. I don't like this _empty_ feeling I have when he's not with me.

"Very good. I see you went with the quantity over force route. As a water user with teammates and summons who use lightning, I believe it's a wise choice. And your calligraphy has improved some, and the symbol combinations are nearly perfect. You are on the right track so far." He examines my work, and I smile at his evaluation.

I know my penmanship _sucks_ and I have been working at improving it (that's what I hate most about sealing – you don't need to just _know_ sealing but you have to _draw _it well, too) and I know it still needs more work.

To hear that my symbol choices were '_nearly perfect'_ makes me feel very proud of myself. I've been taking it slow and methodically and thinking about all the possibilities before I make a choice. It's what Shikamaru says he does when he plays Shogi – it's all _logic_.

(Now, I'm glad that I don't play Shogi. Not only would I feel Sasuke's wrath for taking time away from being with his boyfriend, but Shikamaru would probably consider me a good enough opponent to _train_ off of...)

"Now double the amount of water and increase the force by twenty-five percent." Sensei says and hands me back my seal without even letting me _thank_ him for the praise.

And that's going to be _really_ tough. _Fuck_.

"Yes, sensei." I say, and get to working on my new assignment.

* * *

_One Day Later_

"That was great, man! Thanks!" I tell Choji as I finish my lunch. He invited me over today to his clan compound for a home-cooked lunch.

It's a bit odd – usually he likes to have group meals and if he cooks, then he brings it to the park or training grounds for everyone to have. But today, he invited just me over.

"I'm glad you enjoyed! I, uh, just wanted to thank you." He says, clearly nervous. What does he have to be nervous about?

"Thank me? You're welcome! But...what are you thanking me for?" I ask. If he feels I did something for him that he's grateful for, I want express that I'm happy to help. But I really have _no idea_ what I did.

"You telling me to accept Yamato-sensei's offer! I know everyone was happy for me, but when I looked to you and you nodded, I knew it was the right choice. You're really an amazing friend and I just wanted to thank you for believing in me. It may sound dumb, but after what happened in the Forest of Death...I look up you and your opinion really means a lot to me." He tells me, first looking at the empty bowls of food and then having some eye contact.

I'm not _that_ shocked anymore to hear this, after everyone elected me as the leader of the Skulk, but it still gives me a strange feeling.

"Oh...then you're even more welcome! I'm honored you think so highly of my opinion. But I was able to see you wanted to do it. You don't need me or anyone else to validate your feelings. We both had a rough childhood and that's fucked with our minds a bit, and a little extra support always feels good, so I'm honored you look to me for that support." I say, reaching over and clapping him on the shoulder.

"And...there's one other reason I asked you here alone. This is...a little embarrassing...but I need some advice." He says, and I can see the blush on his cheeks.

Is he _asking me for_...?

"Whatever it is, I'll do my best. Shoot!" I don't let my surprise show in my voice. In fact, I feel a bit _giddy_ for what will be _normal teenage gossip_ and that has nothing to with _impending world doom_...

"Since I've started my training, Tenten has been sparring with me. And I know it's only been a week but we've been talking a lot more than before and it's just the two of us and...I think I like her. She was impressive as hell during the preliminaries and the finals, but now actually getting to know her..." He trails off, and I am able to take a second to process.

"Oh, I see. Well...not that I don't appreciate you coming and asking me for advice, but _why me_? I haven't exactly had the best track record with girls..." I say. Everyone from our academy class remembers my crush on Sakura from so long ago, and then how utterly _oblivious_ I was to Hinata's feelings and how _speechless_ I was when she confessed after Suna's invasion.

"Well I would normally ask Shikamaru about something like this, but he's with _Sasuke_. And that guy isn't normal – no normal person likes _tomatoes_ that much. Ramen I can understand, but _tomatoes_? I had to ask you!" _Of course_ his reasoning has to do with someone's food preferences...but it's funny he says that because it was actually Sasuke who told me say something after Hinata confessed and who told me to kiss her then too!

Maybe Choji should be asking _Sasuke_ instead for love advice!

"But your relationship with Hinata is so strong and you both really love each other. I'm not asking for a way to get her to fall in love with me or anything like that. I just...what would _you_ do if you were in my situation? If it was Hinata, what would you do?" He follows up and getting my train of thought back on track.

"I know this will sound meaningless, but...just be yourself. Really. I mean, you made this amazing meal for me just to thank me for being a friend. You train yourself so hard to make sure nothing happens to your team or friends. You are an amazing person. You're funny as hell too – you make Sasuke laugh more than I have ever seen him. Just be yourself with her." I say, listing out all the good qualities _everyone_ in the Skulk sees about him.

I just wish his self-confidence wasn't so low. I know it's improved _a lot_ since we graduated from the Academy – and that's really saying something – but just like how he felt like he needed my approval to take Yamato's offer, he feels like he needs my approval to just be himself.

"Somehow I knew that's what you'd say. But thank you, for saying those things. Sometimes I feel those things like you said, but other times I just feel like it isn't me, you know? That maybe you all are just trying to humor me, that you just don't want to hurt my feelings. I know that isn't the case, but it's what I feel sometimes." He says, and I just nod.

Because I know that feeling all too well. I often feel like some kind of imposter, even now. But as time continues, those feelings come less and less frequently. Well, since my last mission they have been coming back a bit, but _before_ that I've been doing well.

"You just need to keep surrounding yourself with your friends, family, and loved ones. If you ever feel like that, just come find me." Well, assuming that I'm actually in the village and not on some stupidly-risky mission I shouldn't be on. I don't say that last part, but it's kinda the truth.

But I'll _always_ be there for my friends if they need something. If they just need someone to be around, I'll gladly do it. If they need me for a mission, I'll do it. I'll do anything and everything for my friends and the Skulk. Because they are my family.

"I will. Thank you. And the same goes for you, too!" He says, and I thank him back for his offer.

Soon, we say goodbye after a small desert of homemade ice cream, and when I am a few minutes away from his home I suddenly don't feel that emptiness from the past three days anymore.

'_**Idiots, I swear. Now I remember why I hate most humans.'**_ Kurama says to me, and I feel relief at him being back, humor at him _not_ referring to me, but also anxiety because _of course_ nothing can be easy for once for us.

* * *

_One Day Later_

It's already Sunday again – this past week kinda flew by. At least, in comparison to the _week before_ it has anyway...

It's not that it went by quickly, but except for worrying about Kurama before he first came back and told me about his dissociation, it has been rather..uneventful. It's been training, hanging out with friends, and just _waiting_ while Kurama did his best to start putting the plan into action.

And normally I wouldn't be one to complain about things being uneventful – because so much of this past year has been a shit-storm – but with _another_ shit-storm coming up I hate not being able to do more.

I've always been a guy of action. My pranks were a way of dealing with loneliness as a kid. I've always _done things_ for some goal, and the _waiting_ for most of this week has not been a step in reaching any sort of goal.

But now that it's Sunday again, and that Kurama came back yesterday and gave us all an update on what's going on, it's time to once again inform the Skulk.

Last week they elected me their leader, and it felt really good! But I'm still terrified of anyone getting hurt. I know I can't control what happens and I know that I would do the same for them and would be insulted if they said otherwise (which reminds me of Ino's anger too...).

Is it too much to just want to live in peace with all my friends and family safe and happy?

(Of course it's too much, because life in general just sucks and isn't easy.)

Jiraiya already sent out a message to Sikona about the plan and asking for permission. Kurama made sure to let his siblings know that Whirlpool itself isn't a sure thing, but that _some place_ is necessary.

"Hey, everyone, so I got an update on everything." I announce early on into the meeting rather than waiting until the end. If they have to know, at least we can all be together to ease some of the tension rather than ending with it and everyone going off on their own.

I tell them about everything that''s happened this past week. Sensei's update about the other jinchuuriki that was attacked, how Kurama confirmed he will actually be okay. How he dissociates to talk to his siblings. About my idea for everyone to go to Whirlpool for protection, assuming Sikona says it's okay. How Kurama told Team 8 and Jiraiya his name.

"Kyuubi says all of the other biiju and jinchuuriki, except for the current Mizukage Yagura, are accepting of the plan. Yagura's bijuu wants to come, too. Sugigetu – someone we rescued on our mission and who's from Hidden Mist – says Yagura is a 'maniac' and doesn't even want to go back while he's in power. But at the very least it's eight of us nine who want to do this and trust me and Konoha because Kyuubi trusts us." I explain all the new information Kurama gathered during his dissociation.

He spent so much extra time dissociated because of Yagura. They spent nearly two whole days trying to devise a way to convince him, and the bijuu will try but is sure it'll be futile. He claims he is not mentally sane at all.

"Is that...safe? Nearly all the tailed beats in one area? If Akatsuki finds out, all their targets are in one area." Neji asks, concerned.

"Nothing with this situation is safe. Naruto and everyone else will always be a target until we can kill them. But Whirlpool is guarded and protected. And even if they _do_ manage to find us and break in, we have the combined power of the bijuu, a sannin, Whirlpool's own forces." My godfather says in response.

"You better not forget to put 'the Skulk' on that list." Sasuke demands, and I just shake my head.

"Of course not. The plan has always been you guys going with me wherever I go, no matter what happens with anyone else. I'm going where Kyuubi needs me, and I need you guys with me too. I'm not leaving you all again. That's one mistake I won't repeat." I say, and they all know what _mistake_ I'm referring too.

"This is most youthful! Villages and jinchuuriki coming together in solidarity!" Lee cries out, pulling Tenten and Sasuke (as they are next to him) into his chest and starts crying in joy and pride.

"Itachi has some outdated information, but it's still been useful in tracking the organization's movements. We are getting close to be able to launch an attack. But we need to get everyone safe first. That's why Tsunade has temporarily removed everyone here from active duty as of a week ago." Jiraiya adds, and things really are counting down now.

I'm terrified...but I can't do anything about that. All I can do right now is surround myself with the people I love, keep training, and wait for Sikona's response.

I kiss my girlfriend before grabbing a plate of food and sitting with my friends.

**A/N: So yeah, I wasn't quite sure about how to end this chapter. Like the last couple, it just kind of had a good stopping point yet at the same time one that didn't make for a good written ending?**

**Anyway, so without intending to at all I started a new relationship in this story! I swear that section wrote itself.**

**This marks the first/second chapter in the "Jinchuuriki Coalition" arc. A note about that: the reason that's the arc's name won't really become apparent for quite a while...**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Stay tuned for Chapter 14!**

**Also, don't forget to review!**


	14. Set in Stone

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden.**

**A/N: And here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Also, please review!**

**Never Yield (Chapter 14) – Set in Stone**

_**Naruto's P.O.V.**_

_Three Days Later_

The past three days have been relatively normal and calm. Because everyone is off the active duty roster, we have all just been training and hanging out when we can. But it's not that easy – besides all of us on Team 8 training together, I'm still working with my godfather on sealing, Shikamaru and Hinata are working with their clans, Choji is working triple duty (with his team, his clan, and with Yamato), and everyone else is working with their team and clans too.

On Sunday, Sasuke had told the Skulk about his training over the past two weeks that he has been having with Itachi with his Mangekyou Sharingan, and what he described sounds truly awful. What he and Itachi see when they activate it must be _way worse_ than what I have been re-living since my last mission. Shikamaru later told Team 8 that he has been helping Sasuke recover after some training sessions, too.

But I'm glad that thoughts and memories of his friendships with The Skulk is helping him push through it. Because even though we can't do anything to really help, we are _still_ supporting him in at least one way. And I know I'm not the only one to share that sentiment, either.

"_Like Naruto said about enduring the seal removal for Kyuubi, I have to endure this training for _everyone _here. Because I need to be as strong as I can be to be able to fight with you all. And because I owe it to all of you to stay alive as well. I couldn't hurt my family by dying if I can do anything to help prevent it."_ Sasuke had said about his training, while holding Shikamaru's hand.

It's really not fair that Hinata and I, along with Shikamaru and Sasuke (and maybe even Choji and Tenten soon, too?) have to deal with all _this _while we are still new in our relationships. We shouldn't be worrying about the _fate of the entire shinobi world_ – instead, we should be worrying about where we can take our partners for our three-month anniversary in a couple weeks.

And it especially doesn't help that we have to keep _waiting _for things instead of just taking action. We had to wait for Kurama to come back after his initial dissociation, then had to wait for a _second_ dissociation, and we have been waiting for Sikona's response (which will lead to another dissociation to inform the rest of the bijuu).

And it's been three days, but Sikona's response finally came.

* * *

We should have seen this coming.

"So, it's a plan then!" I say, excited at the news.

Sikona is one of the nicest people I have ever met. He actually _trusts_ us enough to host all the jinchuuriki and their bijuu in his secret underground village.

(Then again, as sealing masters, they probably have ways of dealing with things if they do get out of hand, too. I don't want to think too much about that because I trust the Uzumaki, but it's still creepy to consider.)

"So Kurama will dissociate and let his sibllings know of Sikona's rules?" Shikmaru asks aloud to just confirm and to make sure everyone (really, _me_) is on the same page.

But of course Sikona has conditions. Each jinchuuriki from outside of Konoha is allowed no more than two fellow companions inside the village. I am allowed to bring all of the Skulk, and Karin with her group if they want to come. _Everyone_ must pledge to help protect Whirlpool if it comes down to it (and not just run away or something).

Those rules seem fair enough. It might seem unfair to the other villages that Konoha is allowed all of the Skulk, but the other bijuu and jinchuuriki know that I am an Uzumaki and that Whirlpool had (and now still has) a close alliance with Konoha.

However, Kurama assured us that Yagura is not aware of my name or of Whirlpool. And I am grateful for that – if he really is a 'maniac' and a 'stupid human' like Suigetsu and Kurama say he is, then I am glad not to have that _Kage_ as an even potential enemy.

I asked Kurama what would happen if Akatsuki did manage to get their hands on him and his bijuu. I wasn't even afraid of asking – just being afraid of hurting his feelings.

**'**_**He would fade for a long time. Akatsuki wants all of us, for what I don't know. You can't just contain one in a non-human host. He would eventually re-form, but he would be out of be completely out of communication until then.'**_ He had explained, and what was unsaid was the reason for all this – he doesn't want to be out of contact from his brother or any of his other siblings. But unless Yagura changes his mind, there's nothing we can do to help.

Kurama will dissociate tomorrow – they had all agreed upon four days – to let them all know of the rules and conditions.

All the preparations of travel have been made. We want everyone to arrive around the same time to Whirlpool. Those jinchuuriki further away will leave sooner and those closer will leave later. If they all leave at the same time, it could let Akatsuki know.

They will start to leave the day after the dissociation ends. Konoha in particular, we will leave _last_ after Kurama returns even though we are not the closest but not the furthest from Whirlpool either.

The Skulk, our sensei, and possibly Karin's group will all travel together – but we are aware that that could attract a lot of unwanted attention. So going there last would make sure everyone else makes it there safely first.

Jiraiya, though, will be going _first_ as a political liaison. As Sikona has not met any of the others, Jiraiya has to go to be accountable and to make sure everything goes smoothly with getting them into the village without exposing its secrets.

This whole thing is going to be complicated, dangerous, but _necessary_.

* * *

Kurama dissociated earlier today, and I still don't like the emptiness that I feel. But now it's just a matter of time before we start to take action. The Skulk was informed of the approval and Sikona's rules, and of course they accepted and now are waiting like we are for Kurama's return for further details.

But now that there is a full plan in action, it's time I do something I wish I could have done sooner: telling Karin Uzumaki about the existence of Whirlpool and passing along Sikona's invitation.

I'm going there with Hinata, Shikamaru, and Jiraiya so we can finally tell them. I hope they aren't (too) upset at the secret we had to keep from them, but it really was necessary due to the plans that we made.

And it's Sunday again in just a few more days, and we are planning for these three to meet the rest of the Skulk. As we may all be traveling together, it's important they spend some time and get to know each other.

Since they were released from the hospital, they were all given some apartments for orphans, refugees, and the like (though I had quickly learned that they all insisted on staying in one apartment – so it looks like what Sikona said about staying together will come to fruition).

I feel a bit bad that I haven't spent more time with Karin. She is my clansman – my cousin – and she's been through this awful trauma and I have only visited her a few times. But we've all just been so _busy_ that I really couldn't be with her and her friends more.

She really is an amazing person – all three of them are. Suigetsu has a vulgar mouth but he's a really good guy and he's offering to do stuff for Karin and Juugo all the time. And Juugo is very quiet and big, but he's actually very gentle and animals seem to really like him.

We walk over to their apartment building and walk up the stairs. I knock on the center on the leftmost of their three assigned units, and within a few seconds the door opens and Karin is there, smiling!

"Naruto! It's so good to see you!" She says and pulls me into a hug, which I return with a laugh. She also hugs my teammates and then bows to Jiraiya when we walk into her apartment.

Suigetsu walks out of his bedroom carrying a cup of water...and wearing _only underwear_ (so I guess he is more crass than just his language), and Juugo proceeds to walk out of the same room wearing full clothes but _a scarf and cap_ too. One is underdressed, the other overdressed.

"Ugh now I need to put on fucking clothes. Goddammit." Suigetsu says and walks back into the room while Juugo bows to us without saying anything. When Suigetsu returns a minute later, we are led to the couch.

"Okay, so we have something to tell you three. It's nothing bad, per-say, but it may be a bit surprising. Karin, as an Uzumaki you have a right to know – the Uzumaki are still alive and are still at Whirlpool village. Sensei and I were there for a month a few weeks ago, and the village leader said you and your companions," I say, waving my hands to the two other guys, "can go there if you wish to." I finish.

Jiraiya thought I should be the one to tell her this instead of him because I have a rapport with her – we are both Uzumaki, I was the one talking with her when she was still in the cage, and I have been visiting her a few times since we got back to Konoha.

"We wanted to tell you sooner, but we had to get permission from the village before disclosing that information. As you are aware, they have reasons for wanting their privacy." Jiraiya adds, and I see her nod.

She looks to Suigetsu and Juugo and then back at us. None of them seem angry or upset, so that's good?

"Somehow I am not surprised at all. I always dreamed of going to Uzushio one day – I hoped that I could go there and it would be alive with families and cities and just _people_. And to hear that it is true _and_ that my best friends can go with me? It's not a surprise – but a _miracle_!" She exclaims, grabbing her friends' hands and shaking them in excitement.

"So when do we get to go? It's not that I don't like Konoha, but if Karin wants to go, then we're going!" Suigetsu immediately asks after _turning his hand into water_ and forcing Karin to let go of it. Juugo doesn't say anything but he does nod and smile.

_What kind of power is that_? Does that have something to do with his thirst?

"Well, that's the thing. Naruto says you already know his secret. Well, an organization called Akatsuki – of which Orochimaru used to be a member," Jiraiya starts to explain, and I can see their faces scrunch up at the mention of that fucking asshole. "is after all of the tailed beasts." He continues to explain our deal with Sikona and how the Skulk and these three are allowed to come.

"I want to go. If Naruto is in trouble, I want to help him." She says to sensei then turns to me. "You went on that mission to find _me_. You helped keep me calm when I was still in the cage, and you both helped Juugo. And you're my cousin. I – _we_ are going to help you if you would have us." She tells me, and the other two are in agreement without her even needing to look at them.

As Suigetsu said, they are in it together.

"Of course! I...I really appreciate you saying that. And I want you all to come because the place is so _amazing_. Explanations can't do the village justice. I know it won't be under the best of circumstances, but you won't regret it." I tell them, and I can see her eyes _light up_. It's basically telling her that her _dreams_ will actually _come true_.

"So depending on when Kyuubi comes back from communicating with the other beasts, that's when we know when we will leave. On Sunday all of the Skulk meet and we would like you three to meet – as friends and comrades." Sensei finishes, and Karin _freaks out!_

"I've been _waiting_ to meet your other friends! It's about time I have a chance!" She says, and any other anxiety I may have had about this just went away and I am left with an excited cousin and her two embarrassed friends.

But the waiting never seems to end.

* * *

_Four Days Later – Sunday_

Kurama returned two days ago with little fanfare – he just said that his siblings understood Sikona's rules and that they are even more lenient than they and their jinchuuriki had expected. So, that's good!

However, Saiken's jinchuuriki Utakata – the one who was in a not-coma, is from Kirigakure. And at first Yagura was just opposed to himself leaving, but then started going after Utakata.

Kurama says Saiken was there for only a moment to explain everything because he couldn't leave Utakata alone, and that he had a few others fled Kiri together and got branded as missing-nin. I reported this to sensei and he immediately sent Sikona an update that Utakata may be arriving with more than two companions but for good reasons.

I'm glad he and Saiken are alright. And I'm even _more_ glad that Yagura is _not_ aware at all of Whirlpool. Saiken is leading the group to send out false trails that lead to anywhere _but_ Uzushio. I have no idea what's going on in that village, but it sounds like Utakata and his friends are lucky to be out of there...still, I can't imagine what it's like to just be _banished_ from home like that.

My dream is to be Hokage, but if _Tsunade_ or something went crazy and did that to one of my friends in the Skulk, I would leave with them without even questioning it. My friends and my family and are my _everything_.

So Utakata and his friends might be leaving other people behind – other friends or family – and might not be able to see them again for a long time _or ever_. And that's just a really sad thought and I hope they are doing okay and maybe can _somehow_ fix things when all this is over.

But other than all _that,_ Kurama came back saying everyone understands what they have to do. And now that Utakata is already on his way, everyone else has to go when it's their time.

The Skulk (along with Karin and the others) are meeting today – they all already know that the mission was approved and that we are all going together. Jiriaya left to go to Whirlpool last night – he was originally going to go later tonight but because of Utakata's situation he had to leave a day earlier than originally planned.

Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei are coming with us on the mission, but unfortunately Asuma-sensei and Gai-sensei are being told to stay in the village as protection. Tsunade can't lose all _four_ of her best jonin, so she has to keep two in the village as it will be weakened otherwise.

Team 10 and Team Gai took the news with hurtful understanding. So that's why _today_ they are making sure to spend _extra time_ with their sensei because tomorrow is a day of rest, and then the next night we leave.

So now that everything is out in the open already, today can just be about _having a good time_ before...whatever happens starts to happen.

"So, everyone, I'd like you all to meet some new friends. This is Karin Uzumaki, Suigetsu Hozuki, and Juugo." I announce, introducing my cousin and her two companions to the Skulk.

Seeing how flustered Karin and Juugo are with all these new people and trying to remember names is pretty funny, actually. Suigetsu acts like he isn't paying attention (though I can see it in his eyes that he is just as confused but he isn't having a funny reaction like the other two).

And the three of them integrate with the rest of us easily!

Suigetsu is a fan of..._dark _humor...and at least Sasuke was laughing. Though perhaps _guffawing_ would be a better word – Shikamaru's boyfriend is a bit _fucked up_, really.

Karin likes to hear stories of missions and training and was really fascinated at Lee's use of ankle weights for training.

Juugo didn't say much but happily played a couple of matches of Shogi with Sasuke while Shikmaru watched. Sasuke won every match, but they were close matches (from what I can tell, at least).

Everyone is was just doing their own thing and having fun. Shikamaru and Sasuke (which the latter continued to laugh at the fucked up jokes) played more Shogi. Kiba and Lee sparred while Sakura and Ino patched up their bruises. Shino and and Neji ate more than I have ever seen them eat. Tenten was clearly blushing and smiling when Choji talked to her away from the rest of the group (which he then proceeded to _wink_ at me – so _yeah, Choji!_). Hinata and I just spent time together holding hands, talking with everyone. Even _Kurama_ was able to enjoy the festivities by having me call out his tips while we watched the spars.

We leave in two nights. Tomorrow is a day of rest, and then we leave the following night. But right now – _right at this moment_ – we are all together and okay and that is what matters.

**A/N: I really don't have much to say with this chapter. I realize that this arc is building a bit slowly, but tht's just the way it happened. I really didn't plan any of this aside from the "somehow they go to Whirlpool" idea, honest!**

**What I will say though is that I am actually excited for **_**next**_** chapter, though, because I think it will be fun!**

**The title of this chapter kind of sucks. I had no idea what to call it, so I called it what it is because now the plan is 'set in stone'...I know it's lame...oh well.**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Stay tuned for Chapter 15!**

**Also, don't forget to review!**


	15. The Day Before

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden.**

**A/N: This one's a little different, but I actually really like how this one turned out. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Also, please review!**

**Never Yield (Chapter 15) – The Day Before**

_**Third-Person P.O.V.**_

_One Day Later_

The 'relaxation day' proposed to by the sensei of the Skulk are not just about their students – it's also about their _families_.

Though by going to Whirlpool they are supposed to be safe and protected, nothing can be guaranteed. And just like how Naruto was supposed to be protected on his last mission, he was very nearly killed. So, this day is a not-so subtle attempt by the sensei to let their students spend some time with their parents, siblings, cousins, and other clansmen or friends.

* * *

"Wow, that smells great!" Tenten says as she enters Choji's house. He had asked for the house _alone_ again for a few hours – though unlike when he asked for it when he was cooking for Naruto, he was all kinds of flustered and blushing _this time_ – but luckily his parent's didn't complain.

After all, they know he has a more than small chance of being hurt and dying on this mission, so they're letting Choji have a few hours cooking for a girl if he wants to be. The boy spends so much time with his family anyway, he deserves this time to be a regular teen.

"I'm glad! I'm trying out something new – Ma always says the purest way to someone's heart is through their stomach via undiscovered aromas and tastes!" Choji says, making a joke out of what he's always heard. And his joke is successful – as Tenten proceeds to laugh.

Tenten hasn't really thought much about romance in her life – for a while when they first became a team, she had a crush on Neji. With his long hair and gray eyes and skill – she was easily infatuated. But then as she got to know him – his pain from his life – she knew that she didn't like him like that and instead wanted to be his friend and support him and try to help him through his pain.

So when Choji asked her out on a simple date with a home-cooked meal, she had no reason not to accept. Choji is her friend, he's cute, he's nice, he's skilled, and he makes good food. And he's pretty funny too!

(And this may be the last time she gets to have some innocent fun, so she would be a fool to say no.)

"Well your Ma knows what she's talking about. If you keep this up, I may just have to teach you my secret sword maneuver." She teases, and the two of them share a laugh. "But thank you – I can tell you're putting so much effort in to this." She says, expressing her gratitude of the work he's putting in to impress her.

"You deserve it." Is all Choji says, and it's more than enough to get Tenten blushing and then he goes into the kitchen. While Tenten is still out there growing more and more impressed with her date by the minute, Choji is proud of himself and is silently thanking Naruto for his simple advice.

* * *

Shikamaru isn't an idiot – he knows _exactly_ what this day is meant for. He figured it out _before_ his mother starting acting like the prototypical mother and trying to be with him every waking moment of this day.

Though it was nice _not_ being forcefully woken up at an ungodly hour by her, for once. So he supposes _that_ alone should be enough reward for putting up with her antics.

But in reality, he is sad and worried for his parents. His father is the jonin commander and his mother is a retired tokubetsu jonin, but they are first and foremost his _parents_. They know that every mission he goes on that he could die, but this mission is something else. His father knows the details, of course (as he's one of the only few Tsunade knows she could trust with this kind of stuff), but that doesn't make it any easier for them.

And Shikamaru would really hate it if he did die and they didn't know the truth about him. Or if he did die and they didn't hear the truth from his own mouth, either.

So that night during dinner, Shikamaru made a decision. No thinking, no contingencies, a split-second decision. His father had even come home early to make sure to spend a full meal with his family – the moment could not get any more _perfect_.

"I'm gay." Shikamaru says when both of his parents weren't chewing – he didn't want to surprise them into a choking fit (it's happened enough to Naruto that he won't make that mistake again with someone else).

And saying it to his parents – without even considering a reaction – is enough to give him _relief_. Shikamru's been aware of his sexuality for a few years now and has always felt guilty about keeping it a secret. He was even going to keep it a secret from his team until Naruto was worried bout facing rejection due to Kurama on their very first team meeting.

But his team understood his hesitation and desire to keep it a secret. And when he and Sasuke became boyfriends, they never discussed telling others outside the Skulk. But then Sasuke told his brother and mother about their relationship – and Shikamaru felt so _proud_ of his boyfriend and so _loved_, especially when the Uchiha said how happy Shikamaru made him.

Shikamaru loves Sasuke, and it's not fair to Sasuke to keep it hidden anymore. And it's not fair to his parents to maybe lose their son on this mission and not know this about him.

"So who was it that you put your hair down for a few months ago?" His father asks, seemingly only curious and not at all having any sort of _judgement_, whether positive or negative.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Shikamaru answers, not even surprised (but still disappointed) that he didn't actually get away with sneaking out the night of their first date. Though his heart is still pounding in his chest regardless.

"Is he good at Shogi?" He continues to question, and the Nara heir has a _bad _feeling about where this is heading.

"Yes." The teen answers, loosely thinking that an Akatsuki attack would be _quite welcome_ right now on this self-inflicted torture.

But his parents just look at each other and communicate silently in a way only _parents_ can.

"Well we expect you and your boyfriend here tomorrow morning early for breakfast." Yoshino states, inwardly grinning at the _embarrassment_ on her son's face but also happy at the relief on his face too.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"Sakura, there's no way we can convince you otherwise, is there?" Her mother asks her, though she already knows the answer.

Since Sakura's hand got stabbed with a poison kunai on her first C-Rank mission, the genin's relationship with her parents has been seriously strained. They had told her that they never thought she actually had what it took to be a real shinobi, that they thought she only did it for a boy.

But really, the Harunos are just _scared_. They are civilians – they don't want to see their daughter get struck down way before it's her time. But that's the life of a shinobi and they just want her to be safe.

But at the same time, they couldn't be more proud of her. She took that poisoned kunai – which resulted in a huge scar on both sides of her hand (and which she rejected Naruto's offer of Kyuubi chakra to heal it) – to save a man's life.

And they're not stupid – they are easily able to get information about their daughter. Sakura may not have told them about already being more than adequate at Earth-style jutsu, about helping defend the civilians during Suna's failed invasion, about how she became the Hokage's medical student, about how she is a natural genius of chakra control.

But they know it all. And they know she's about to go on some kind of dangerous mission, and they are terrified they won't see her again.

"No." She says, not even looking at them. If they won't accept this part of her life, then she can't deal with them.

"We expected as much. Sakura...just come back to us. We love you. And we are so proud of everything you have done." Her father tells her, and for the first time in over half a year she hugs her parents and cries with them and tells them she loves them too.

* * *

Things at the Inuzuka compound have been rocky for quite a while. Kiba _still_ hasn't completely forgiven himself for what an ass he was when Teams 7, 8, and 10 went on that month-long training trip.

He was such an asshole to Naruto and everyone else. And if Naruto wasn't such a nice guy and didn't forgive him after Kiba apologized...then Kiba would be totally _miserable_.

He wouldn't trade what he has with his team or the Skulk for anything. Just like the Izuzuka clan, the Skulk is his _pack_. They are his family.

But even within his family and his clan, it's tough. He didn't make chuunin during his first exams, even though his sister did. And that's just another thing for the clan elders to hold against him.

Kiba doesn't hold it against his sister – there's a little resentment, but Hana is a really sweet sister to him and tries to tell him to not listen to what those 'old coots' think. Kiba appreciates his sister and loves her and though he may have a little resentment and/or jealousy, they have an amazing sibling relationship.

Hana even told him what Choji told the elders about everything they went through – and though the elders have eased up a bit and are being (less) hard on him, it still weighs on him and is a constant source of his insecurities.

"Kiba, come here." His mother tells him as he walks through the door into the clan compound. He was out with Ino and Choji for a walk – apparently Choji has a date with Tenten later today and he wanted some encouragement from his team.

Ino-Kiba-Cho forever! Whether it be in battle or in romance, they will always be a team!

"Yes, Mom?" The boy replies. His mother has been put in a difficult spot – the elders nagging her about Kiba's performance as an heir _still_, even though Tsume herself believe he is performing amazingly. But the Inuzuka follow a heirarchy – seniority _matters_ so even though Tsume is technically the one who makes the decisions, the elders have a great deal of input.

"This clan is a pack, but sometimes things get misguided. I should have told you this much sooner as not the clan head but as your mother. I am so proud of all the progress you have made since your graduation. You are a great shinobi, and I can tell your friends think very highly of you too. Remember this, my son." Tsume says and pulls her son into a rough hug and gives him a noogie - a sign of familial respect within the Inuzuka.

And though Kiba is really afraid and nervous about leaving to Whirlpool tomorrow, tonight he sleeps well because _for once_ those deep-rooted insecurities that ply in his head every night are _silent_.

(And they stay silent.)

* * *

"Oh man...why am I doing this again?" Naruto asks his girlfriend who is leading him through the Hyuuga compound.

"Because we love each other and we may die and my father needs to meet you before then." Hinata says, and it's quite a _morbid_ joke for her.

But when things concern her clan...she copes in weird ways. Her anxiety regarding her clan from when they first became a team became...subtle manipulation.

(And Naruto _loves_ how sneaky his girlfriend can be when she wants to be!)

But Hiashi Hyuuga had _formally_ invited the Uzumaki to dinner with the head family. Not only has it been quite some time since the relationship between the Hyuuga heiress and the Uzumaki became known, but concerning the mission they are about to go on...he has some things he needs to say.

And Naruto is nervous as hell.

"Can't he just meet a shadow clone then?" He suggests before mumbling '_and that way he can't _kill_ me_.' after.

"No." Hinata says, and that's settled.

Naruto is surely going to die tonight – at least Hiashi Hyuuga is making it so that Akatsuki can't have the satisfaction of being the ones to do it...

* * *

Naruto is pleasantly surprised to see Neji waiting at the table. Naruto knew a lot of Neji's issues from the past had to do with being in the side branch of the Hyuuga clan...but maybe he's being treated as if he is from the main branch?

Either way, to just have another friend being there is a relief to Naruto.

"Good evening, Lord Hiashi. Neji. Hanabi." Naruto says to everyone present and bows. When he raises, the face of the Hyuuga clan head is as stoic and firm as it was when he first walked in and it just _unsettles_ Naruto.

Neji's and Hanabi's faces are slightly sympathetic, at least.

"Good evening, Naruto Uzumaki." Hiashi says. The man does nod slightly in acknowledgment and respect. "Please, take a seat."

Naruto obeys, nerves on fire and heartbeat extremely rapid.

(He remembers idly how he actually _wished_ for something like this – something mundane like having to meet his girlfriend's family. Nothing deadly. Normal teen stuff. And yeah...he slightly regrets it.)

"Thank you for inviting me here tonight. It's an honor." Naruto says, trying to make a good first impression.

"You re welcome. I am grateful you attended. However, Mr. Uzumaki, I think it would be best if we were both being honest, yes?" Hiashi questions, eyebrows raised.

Naruto barely manages a "Yes, sir." without his voice cracking like it did when he was twelve years old.

"Then let me be frank – _thank you_. I don't know much about you – in fact, until very recently, I only knew of your academy record. However, it is clear you have been a very positive influence on my family. My daughter and nephew have benefited so much with you and your other friends in their lives. I know you both don't need it, but I give this relationship my blessings and I wish all of you luck and good fortune on your mission." Hiashi states, and it shocks _everyone_ at the table.

But after the awkwardness clears and Naruto is able to express his thanks and his love for his girlfriend and his friend, they all enjoy an elaborate meal – one that could even give an Akimichi meal a run for its money – with Hiashi leading a toast with an old Hyuuga prayer for success.

And when Hiashi _bows back_ to Naruto when the night is over, the tokubetsu chuunin is proud to know he has the Hyuuga – no, _Hinata's family_ – on his side.

* * *

_One Day Later_

Asuma and Gai say goodbye to their fellow Jonin-sensei and all their students.

"Your youth will lead this mission to safety and success! I am so proud of all of you!" Gai says to the twelve genin and chuunin.

"Also, remember to learn something on this mission. About Whirlpool and the other villages – this mission can be enriching too." Asuma says, trying to lighten up the mood.

The mission is supposed to be _preventative_. While the Skulk and the jinchuuriki are safe at Whirlpool, Anbu and others are to take on and eliminate Akatsuki. Still, nothing is certain. But everyone can benefit from learning about the other villages and cultures.

The twelve genin and chuunin, along with Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu all leave Konoha while led by Kurenai, Itachi Uchiha, Yamato, and Kakashi.

They start their trek to Uzushiogakure.

**A/N: This chapter was initially meant to be just a small transitional thing but it ended up a bit longer than I planned. And the tone is different – even more than usual for when I write in Third Person, and I like how it turned out!**

**But this chapter was just a bunch of little things coming together. Most of it actually was stuff all the way from "To Be a Ninja" that hadn't actually had a chance to be mentioned again in this story, but I thought that this kind of mission let me explore those details again.**

**And yes, as of this chapter Choji/Tenten is being added as a relationship tag for this story. Hooray!**

**How did Sasuke's breakfast go? We'll (probably) find out later, but for now I'll leave that up to your imagination. I have an idea but I didn't write it yet so I don't actually know what happened except that it was 'troublesome.' :P**

**But yeah, this was just a character chapter and a short break before returning back to the main plot as the "Jinchuuriki Coalition" arc continues!**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Stay tuned for Chapter 16!**

**Also, don't forget to review!**


	16. Nearly a Vacation

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden.**

**A/N: This chapter is kind of a lot of filler, but I meant it to be fun too! I hope you enjoy!**

**Also, please review!**

**Never Yield (Chapter 16) – Nearly a Vacation**

_**Naruto's P.O.V.**_

This is the first time since the training trip that we've all been together...and it's actually kind of funny.

Hearing Ino and Kiba bicker over their tents and chores and whatnot is so..._tame_...for what I expected this journey to be like.

I really don't know what I expected – maybe an ambush like Deidara and Hidan, or everyone on edge and barely talking – but not something that just seems like a whole group of friends taking a _vacation_.

Team 8 never really bickered. But apparently it's normal for the other teams – especially _Lee_.

_Wow_. I _never_ expected Lee to participate in bickering – but not having to do chores but about _not_ doing them. It's the exact opposite of everyone else here and it's just so _funny_ that it's hard to believe this is real.

(And I did check for a genjutsu because it's just too strange!)

Team 7 isn't much better. Though it's quite vindicating to hear Sakura yelling at Sasuke – finally after all those times in the Academy the roles are reversed! But Sasuke doesn't argue back (and Itachi looks..._embarrassed?..._for his brother) and just rolls his eyes, so it's a _little_ better than Teams 10 and Gai.

The trip is a bit faster than the first time I went to Whirlpool – after all, we aren't taking a detour to Suna in that _unforgiving oven _of a desert.

(If we _did_ have to go through the desert, I'm sure Kiba, Sasuke, and Lee would be dead by the hands of Ino, Sakura, and Tenten...I nearly killed Jiraiya myself last time with how much he whined!)

I think just the fact that we're all together is easing the tension. Due to the sheer number of people in our group, we cannot travel in formation or anything like that. Of course everyone is on alert, and we aren't being _slow_, but we aren't particularly rushing to get to Whirlpool either.

I wonder how Kurama will feel when we get to Whirlpool, with nearly all of his siblings in close proximity but not being able to actually talk or touch. Or _can they_? I actually have no idea...

I do like how everyone is _amazed_ by the scenery as it unfolds before us. Despite not starting in the desert, we still got to see the changing environments and ecosystems around us as we traveled and it's just as magical to me too as it was the first time I saw it.

"Hey, Ino, I have a question!" Lee suddenly speaks up as we walk through the wetlands.

From our last trip, soon we will reach the swamp and at this point, it took my godfather and I about three more days to reach Whirlpool, which will fit into our timeline of us getting there after all the other Jinchuuriki.

"Shoot." Ino answers back from across the other side of our traveling group.

It was actually kind of _quiet_ for a while – and it was nice just feeling the nature and hearing the sounds of the wildlife. The birds, the frogs (_not_ toads as sensei pointed out the difference the first time...), the flowers and other plant life too.

And the _smell_ of the air. It's so _different_ than the air in Konoha. Konoha smells like a city – with people, food, perfumes, and though it doesn't smell bad it does smell _artificial_. But out here, it doesn't always smell pretty but it is always _natural_.

It's all so pretty, so peaceful, so natural, so real, so _alive_.

'_**That's why I think you would be able to appreciate dissociating.'**_ Kurama says, interrupting my reverie.

But it does make me smile.

"You came up with the name for the Skulk. What most youthful name do you have for the group of jinchuuriki?" Lee asks, and I nearly stumble.

"_What?"_ I spit out, just so confused by what Lee asked.

"I guess it makes sense to have one. After all, Naruto said all the other tailed beasts are looking to him and Kyuubi to lead them." Neji says, and I fight the urge to glare at him.

I _really_ don't need to be reminded of all the responsibility that is lying on my (and Kurama's) shoulders...

"Hmm. Any ideas?" Ino asks to the group as she thinks.

"The Jinchuuriki Alliance?" Shikamaru speaks up, and with him I _do_ slap his head to which he _and Sasuke _just chuckle.

"Perhaps the Bijuu Conference?" Karin suggests, and I _really_ don't like that one.

"That sounds too political." I say, and I can see many of the others agreeing with me there.

"I know!" Hinata says, and I feel so _betrayed!_ And this girl claims she _loves me_? "The Jinchuuriki Coalition!" She says despite my eye-pleas, and she just winks at me and grabs my hand.

"Perfect!" "Sounds cool!" "Yeah!" And other similar sentiments rings out between the members of the Skulk and from Karin and her friends.

'_**Your friends are annoying.'**_ Kurama says internally, and for once I _completely, wholeheartedly agree_ with that...

So, assuming the other jinchuuriki and bijuu like the name (which there's a chance they won't!), I am now leading _both_ the Skulk _and_ the Jinchuuriki Coalition.

At this point I might as well just take off my headband and stamp my forehead with the word '_dead'_ because either I'm dying from Akatsuki or I'm dying from _anxiety_...

* * *

_Two Days Later_

We will be reaching Whirlpool in about another day. We finally exited the swamp (Sasuke _falling into the muck_ was probably the funniest thing I have ever seen – I swear even _Itachi_ was laughing while his brother whined and nearly _begged_ Shikamaru to help him clean up) and are walking along the sea before we reach the point of continuous water-walking.

Before Jiraiya had left, he made sure to give us seals to put on our tents so they don't blow away from the heavy winds out here. I wonder how the others have gotten through this, but then I remind myself that they have likely been doing this whole _shinobi_ thing much longer than I have been.

Because all of us except Team Gai are still in our _first year _out of the Academy (and Team Gai is only in their _second year_)! So they either have their own seals, or jutsu, or stamina, or _something_ that I just don't have yet.

Man, once all this stuff with Akatsuki and whatnot blows over, I'm really going to be looking forward to just training again, getting better, going on missions, and _becoming Hokage_!

(Though I'm not looking forward to all the paperwork and politics that Tsunade and the Old Man always complain about...)

"It seems like we're going to _Hell_ rather than a _village_." Suigetsu complains with the wind – it is taking a significant larger amount of energy to travel through it than it did before. I'm used to it from the first time I was here.

"Well the Uzumaki are really secretive and protective of their land and people. It makes sense that just going to the village is a task in itself." Kakashi-sensei says, speaking from experience with the way he said Mom always talked about her village.

Though he had never been himself, he had always wanted to. He told me before that he, Dad, and Jiraiya once said they would all go to the village ruins together when I was a toddler. He said that Dad even wanted to take me himself when I made Chuunnin.

Unfortunately, that never happened...well, _part _of it did. Not only did I go there once, I lived there for a _month_ and it was something I'll never forget. I like to think Dad would be happy for me that I actually made it there and experienced it.

"If you think _this_ is bad then wait until we have the water-walking!" I say, enjoying the _groan_ that comes form Suigetsu (who Karin then proceeds to slap on the back of the head, which causes Juugo to just shake his head in resignation).

"And it's not even fresh water that I can swim in!" He continues and then takes a rather loud _gulp_ out of his water bottle.

"But it's such youthful training!" Lee says, and either he doesn't notice the death-glare from Suigetsu, or he just doesn't care.

"Okay, perhaps it's time for a rest break. Bathroom, snack, hydration, whatever. Things are getting a bit heated." Kurenai-sensei announces to everyone.

I suppose not _everything_ can be totally peaceful when we have the equivalent of _five teams_ traveling all together.

"Heated? The air is colder than ever!" Kakashi jokes, but nobody laughs except for Karin and Sasuke.

It was a _really_ bad joke, after all...

* * *

_One Day Later_

Maybe water-walking is easier for me because Water is my secondary affinity, but several of my traveling companions really seem to be having some trouble.

"I am slightly regretting being in the Skulk now." Shino says, but everyone knows it's a joke.

Because the _complaints_ are getting a little annoying.

"Shut up, Shino! I'm a fire-user, so this is literally fighting my instincts! And I'm not as bad as Suigetsu!" Ino passes the buck.

"Sasuke uses fire too, and he's not complaining. Well, he is but about it's about the stupid _mud_ from yesterday. Nobody cares if it's still in your goddamn ear!" Suigetsu complains and even _Shikamaru_ snorts at that.

For boyfriends and Shikamaru _loving_ him, they have a weird relationship...

"Sakura, can you maybe _stop his heart_ and restart it when we get to the village?" The Uchiha asks our medic-in-training, voice _hopeful_.

"Ah! Isn't it nice being young? The bickering is like nails on Iruka's chalkboard!" Kakashi-sensei says above everything, and I just snort.

"Shut up, sensei!" Sakura and Sasuke both shout at the same time, and _that_ almost makes me crack up laughing.

"See? They're so delightful!"

Actually, I take it back. I'm not annoyed – I'm actually relieved now because we are probably only an hour away from the eddy entrance to Whirlpool (the island of the village is just _barely_ visible in the distance), and my anxiety is starting to creep back up at an alarming rate.

So, _please_, keep on bickering.

But when Hinata grabs my hand and squeezes it, I turn to look at her face and I can tell she can feel my anxiety too.

I just squeeze her hand back.

* * *

Soon we reach the stone slab in the middle of the sea where there are tens of hundreds of whirlpools in front of us with the village's island in the distance...

...But the stone slab is too small for everyone to stand on.

"Come on, let me on the shitty thing!" Suigetsu yells, and Karin just slaps him like she did yesterday (and several more times since then, too).

"Okay, everyone just _calm down_." I say, before the bickering starts back up again. I'm actually _here_ now and my anxiety is very high right now and the bickering wouldn't help me anymore – actually, it might be _bad_ because I do _not_ want the other jinchuuriki or Kurama's siblings to hear this...

"So what do we do now, Naruto. You're the expert here." Kakashi-sensei says, and I don't really like being the _expert_ among everyone here, including two people who _killed Orochimaru_...but I see where they're coming from.

"Well, last time we were here I had to figure it out all on my own. Pervy Godfather wouldn't help, the asshole. _But_, basically there is an eddy which has a seal that teleports us onto the mainland. I won't pretend to understand _how_ except they are geniuses. Anyway, let me make a clone and test it out." I recount my story to them from the last time I was here.

I made my shadow-clone and it stands on my shoulders. I jump up, which the clone then jumps off my shoulders (using me as a huge airborne step-stool) and jumps into the eddy from before...

...and I instantly get its memories back as it dispels from dying in the eddy.

"Um..." I say, confused and very worried (for both the situation and the _impatience_ of certain people among us).

'_**That was the right eddy. And my siblings are nearby – I can feel them.' **_Kurama says in my mind, so at least I know that my memory isn't completely going bad.

And the fact that his siblings are nearby...that means they made it! But...if the seal is messed up...that could be very bad.

"Well? Can we get on some land soon or what?" Kiba asks, though he sounds _excited_. Probably to see Whirlpool – which I can admit that I am just as excited to see the village of my clan again.

"Uh..." I say, unsure of how to respond. "The eddy didn't-" I begin to explain when I am cut off by a _poof_ and a leaf-swirl in front of me.

"Naruto! See, I know you so well! I had Sikona set up an alarm seal when that old eddy got used. It would let us know when you got here!" My godfather Jiraiya says a few seconds after my initial _shock_.

At least he appeared on the water already – because if he tried to appear on the stone slab, _somebody_ would have fallen into the water and _that_ would have been disastrous.

(It probably would be funny, though, if we weren't about to meet _seven other jinchuuriki._)

"Old eddy? And what if I, you know, _jumped in there without a clone_?" I ask, amazed that he would take such a _gamble_ with my life.

"I knew you wouldn't. I've been teaching you sealing – about planning and forethought. But they couldn't keep the eddy as same, could they? It would be one of the village's biggest secrets wide open!" Jiraiya explains with a _wink_, and I resist the urge to just go up and punch him in the face.

Because that is _not_ the kind of thing you say to someone with anxiety as high as mine right now!

"But anyway, everyone, follow me. One at a time! I'll take you to the right eddy – for this time, anyway – and then it's the moment you've all been waiting for. Or, at least based on how he looks like he's two seconds away from pissing his pants, Naruto and Kyuubi." Jiraiya _teases_ and then just jumps away into a completely different eddy (thankfully it's close enough for us to not have to use my clones as stepping stones...).

One by one, everyone follows. First it's Team Gai with Neji, then Lee, then Tenten. Then Team 10 with Choji (who probably wants to be there with Tenten as fast as he can...they have _not_ been as subtle as they think they have been during this trip), Kiba, Akamaru, and Ino.

Then Itachi jumps in, followed by Sasuke, Sakura, and Shino. Then Kakashi jumps in. Followed by Yamato, Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo.

Then all that's left is Team 8...and with a quick nod Shikamaru runs and jumps in too. Hinata squeezes my hand before running and jumping in too, leaving me alone with Kurenai-sensei.

"Naruto, you're doing a good thing for your friend. And it's okay to be scared." Kurenai-sensei tells me, and I turn to her.

"But sensei...how am I supposed to be leading everyone? The Skulk, Kurama's siblings...how am _I _supposed to be the one to do this?" I say, practically crying. My anxiety is nearly out of control.

"_Breathe. _That's the first step to doing this." She places her hands on my shoulders.

I take a few deep breaths and just focus on one of the first people who ever truly believed in me. Aside from Iruka, Hinata, and Shikaamaru in the Academy, I had nobody else since I left the orphanage. Kala hadn't seen me for years and she had no idea how I was doing in school. Heba was even further gone.

But when we became a team, Kurenai-sensei was always a rock for me. She was the one to truly declare us a family. She taught us about '_trust'_ as being the most important part of being a team.

And ever since then, that has been the guiding principle for all of us. Everyone in the Skulk trusts each other completely. And just like how I trust Kurama and he trusts me.

"And you take it one step at a time. And don't forget, though you may be the 'leader' of everyone, you are never, _ever_ alone. Because you have all of us, _always_. Okay?" My sensei tells me and I _know this_.

But it's just so _hard_.

"I know, but getting the reminder every now and then always helps more. Thank you, sensei. For everything." I tell her, grateful for being her student.

This past year, she has helped make me happier than I have ever been. And though it's been..._tougher_ lately, I never forget where I started and where I am now with everyone.

"Even us jonin still need the reminders. Anyway, after you." She says and waves her hand towards the ocean of eddys.

I take a deep breath, and I run and jump into the eddy as my vision gets blurry and I feel dizzy before my feet hit land again.

**A/N: This chapter was originally meant to be a small part of the next chapter, but as I wrote it, it just took on its own thing.**

**With the way I'm writing Naruto, it's very different than from how he was in "To Be a Ninja". Since his last mission, he has really had some mental trauma. It has changed him in a way that I think **_**needed**_** to be done – the reality of this life really hit him in that mission and he's really having a hard time adapting.**

**But the 'Coalition' that this arc is named after is **_**finally**_** born in this chapter (kind of). So yeah, that's kind of a thing, I guess!**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Stay tuned for Chapter 17!**

**Also, don't forget to review!**


	17. Coalition Congregation

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden.**

**A/N: And here's another chapter. I hope you all enjoy and are staying safe!**

**Also, please review!**

**Never Yield (Chapter 17) – Coalition Congregation**

_**Naruto's P.O.V.**_

As I take in the familiar _beautiful_ surroundings of the ruins the old-Whirlpool, everyone is silent.

Except for the crying of my cousin.

And suddenly I feel so _awful_. I've been so caught up in my own fear and anxiety that _once again_ I have been forgetting about the feelings of my friends.

And this whole trip, Karin probably has been feeling so anxious to see Whirlpool and the Uzumaki clan. For her entire life she thought they were _dead, _and finding out that they weren't must have been a _huge_ hit to her world-view.

I know it's not the same, but I did have something similar when the Old Man told me about my parents. That instead of just being an orphan from _somewhere_, that I am actually the son of the Fourth Hokage.

Mom, Dad...I'm really, _really_ trying to be strong right now. I wish you both could help me.

"Karin, I know it's hard to see it like this, but _look_. You can still see the beauty of this place despite the devastation. You can see that people here _lived_ and you know that though they may not live _here_ exactly, the clan is alive. And the trees and plants and the _air_...doesn't it just hit your senses so clearly?" I tell her, trying to get her to _appreciate_ what is still here rather than mourning what is long gone.

She wipes her eyes and as she looks around and inhales the air, I can see her muscles relax as she really takes it all in.

"Yeah, it really is magical..." She says in _awe_ now that she can really see the village.

Even though it was still rather recent that I found out about the clan and my heritage, I really feel a _connection _to this place. Maybe they have a some kind of seal that can touch Uzumaki blood (I wouldn't be surprised – though the thought is _really_ quite unsettling...), but I wonder if everyone else can appreciate the beauty of this place.

Ino can look at the flowers and other plant-life here. Shino can interact with the native insects. Choji, Tenten, and Yamato can perhaps learn of any old kenjutsu styles or moves.

There is something here, both above and below ground, for _everyone_.

"Karin, your clan is full of fighters and survivors and geniuses. They have managed to completely move their livelihood underground and _stay hidden_ for over two decades." Jiraiya says, and it is the last push Karin needed to be able to regain her composure. "And it is now time for all of us to go there. Naruto, the other seven jinchuuriki have already arrived and are now waiting for your arrival. So we ought not to keep them waiting." My godfather continues, but I can see the support in his eyes as he looks at me.

Shikamaru and Hinata hold my hands as Jiraiya leads us a bit ways away to a new, giant seal in the ground.

"This seal is a one-time mass-transportation seal. When we all step on it, I will activate it and it will transport us all to the village square where everyone is gathered. Are you all ready?" Jiraiya explains and after a few seconds, my vision fades to black as my head spins before my feet hit land once again.

* * *

At least I was able to explain to the Skulk that Gaara is changed and he isn't the same person he was _before_.

Though I doubt he and Tenten and/or Choji will ever be friends...they at least are willing to overlook the past and start anew because _I _trust him.

But with literally every other jinchuuriki? I didn't quite expect _this_.

They are all looking at me like either I am: (1) food, (2) someone to kill, (3) someone to worship, (4) boring, or (5) crazy.

(Well, all of them except for Gaara. He's looking at me like a _friend_ with a simple smile and a small wave...)

Meanwhile, all of _them_ look much more mentally _prepared_ for this than I am. My heart beat is still racing, my anxiety probably higher than it has ever been outside of a battle, and this isn't something I can just let my friends help me escape.

Because even though they are supporting me and I'm not alone, I _am_ the leader right now of _both_ these two separate groups – I am the leader of the Skulk and...the Jinchuuriki Coalition.

I let go of my teammates' hands and I walk forward so I am now between the both the Skulk and the Coalition.

"Um, hello...?" I say, and I mentally _punch_ myself. Because _that_ is one way to completely lose the faith of everyone here in _one word!_

(I probably should have rehearsed something for this moment...)

'_**Naruto, calm down. Remember why we are here. These people and my siblings trust you.'**_ Kurama tells me, and I take a deep breath before trying again.

"Hello, I am Naruto Uzumaki. I'm, uh, glad you all could make it here." I say, bowing in respect to everyone. I know that the trip couldn't have been easy for someone (whoever 'Utakata' is and having to escape Yagura...), but I have no idea if anyone else was in danger or not.

And surprisingly, they all bow to me in return. And though it does shock me a bit, I try not to let it show just _how much_ that show of respect _back_ – to someone they never even met who called them all out here on a semi-wild goose chase – actually affected me.

"We are all here because there are two things we have in common: we are jinchuuriki...and our bijuu are in danger. Kyuubii said his brother was in trouble, and he's my friend. How could I not help him? My friends..." I say, motioning back to the Skulk, but the thoughts in my head are getting jumbled.

I take a few breaths and I wish I could turn around and see the faces of the Skulk, but I resist the urge. I do feel Shikamaru's shadow-communication jutsu latch onto me, and it slows my heart down enough so it's not about to _pop_ out of my chest, but I still feel terribly _alone_.

I close my eyes and I reach for Dad's bracelet, trying to think what he and Mom would say if they were in my place, because I _know_ that they would do this too, no matter the relationship Mom had with Kurama.

And _that's_ when I know exactly what to say.

"I'm willing to do anything for him. We're friends. We're _family_, just like they are also my family. And you guys are family to Kyuubi's siblings, so you're family to me too." I say, getting excited and feeling everyone focus on me when I first say the word 'family.'

Because I don't think I used that word to describe Kurama before. I've used 'friend,' 'partner,' and maybe 'teammate,' but I've never used the word '_family'_ to describe Kurama before.

But he _is_ family. He's a member of the Skulk. He's saved me, helped my friends, earned their trust, and he trusts them too. _What else_ could he be if he isn't family?

"And as part of my family, our little group has a name. Now my girlfriend picked this name out, so I _know_ nobody has a problem with this name." I say, getting a small jab at Hinata in there because she _gave the name_ while I was practically drowning in anxiety on the way here. "The eight of us, we are the Jinchuuriki Coalition!" I say, not even realizing that my nerves are _gone_.

Is this what it's like to really be in charge of something? Is this what being Hokage will be like, but with anxiety and possible consequences being a million times worse?

Because now I know _for sure_ that being Hokage is what I'm meant to do. Hearing the _applause_ from not the Skulk, but the _Coalition _and Kurama, makes me know that I want to help the people that are important to me. No matter how afraid or anxious I am, I will do whatever it takes to make things _right_.

* * *

Re-informing them all that our plan is to basically camp out in the village until Konoha gets the job done against Akatsuki kind of dampened the spirits a bit, but the Coalition understands that it really is the best plan for us to just be _out of the _way.

After I finished my leadership speech...at first it was so _nerve-racking_, but the more I talked the more I knew Hokage is where I want to be. Now more than ever. But after I finished that, the Coalition and the Skulk started to mingle.

I was probably the only one _not_ nervous when Gaara came up to Choji and Tenten to apologize for what he did to them during the Chuunin Exams (as far as I am concerned, it was a different person in his body and _not_ him at all).

I told them before we came here that he was likely to apologize and they promised me to at least hear him out if he did, and they seem to forgive him. Because, he was nearly in _tears_ over the guilt and regret that he was so screwed up to have done that to such 'good people.'

There were no hard feelings between the rest of Teams 10 or Gai when Temari and Kankuro came up to comfort their brother either. Everyone knows that it's all in the past: Orochimaru is gone, and Shukaku's seal is secured.

When everyone was getting to know each other – which I _should_ be doing right now – I took care of a more _personal _matter.

"What do you think?" I ask my cousin Karin. We are walking alone together along the village, looking at the inverted fountain, and she is looking at their livestock.

"It's...beyond words. You know, I nearly lost hope when we were being held. But then you guys came and it feels like all that pain was worth it...because I got to meet you and the Skulk. All of you have helped me – and Sigetsu and Juugo – so much." She says, eyes still roaming all over.

Yeah, despite what happened to me on that mission, I'm glad I went on it. Going through all I did, with Yuka Tsunowari and the injured kid and Karin, it was all worth it because I got to help these people and help make them happy.

And that's what I want to do as Hokage. Protect my people and to help them have happy lives.

* * *

After Karin explored the village some more, Juugo and Suigetsu (Her friends? Her teammates? Her companions?) reunited with her and they went to speak with Sikona. I had to go back to the Coalition and actually _meet_ them.

Utakata was the first one that I met. He has been through _a lot_. First he got attacked by Akatsuki, got a huge disruption-of-sorts to his chakra network that made medics think was a _coma_, then was forbidden to leave by his 'maniac' jinchuuriki Kage and had to escape.

He really isn't that much older than me, either. I'm fifteen, and he's seventeen. I know I've been through some physical stuff too, but to have to _escape_ his village and become what is essentially a rogue ninja? That I couldn't imagine doing on my own.

(But I wouldn't have to. I know the Skulk would leave with me and I would leave with any of them too, if necessary.)

But Utakata is a nice guy! He's in relatively good spirits, considering everything he's been through. He says he hopes to be able to return to his village, but if he can't he would at least be looking forward to a fresh start somewhere else. Jiraiya already told him he's welcome in Konoha if he needed to go somewhere else, and Utakata said that he will if needed.

He told me, "_If someone as crazy and nice as _you_ comes from Konoha, the village must be a sanctuary."_ Apparently I am Konoha's _ambassador_ or something...

Saiken – Utakata's bijuu that Kurama originally called for help for – also thanked me and said he and all the other bijuu appreciate all that I and Konoha have done. To think about all of them, to _connect_ to Kurama that only one person other had at that point, takes a special kind of person.

I'm not gonna lie – getting all this _praise_ makes me feel so...ungrateful? Like I don't feel I _deserve_ any of this praise. I'm doing these things because it's the _right thing to do_.

Getting the seal removed was the right thing to do because Kurama was in pain. Going on that mission for Karin was the right thing to do because she is an Uzumaki. Helping Kurama and everyone else is the right thing to do because they are in danger.

Maybe it's because of my childhood again – my self-esteem issues and all that – but I kind of wish they would _stop_ praising me and thanking me so much. I just feel undeserving and kind of like an _imposter._

I want to be Hokage. When I do these things they say it's because I want to help people because it's the right thing to do. But to be called special and to be the _image of Konoha_ in their eyes...I don't feel special.

But I thanked Saiken and said that he and nobody else has to thank me – I'm just doing the right thing. And then a much older man walked up to me, and that's who I'm talking to right now.

And I don't know whether I love him or hate him.

"Naruto, don't you fret, Or you'll miss my next new set! I know we only just met, but we'll be the best of friends, you wanna bet?" Killer B _raps_ and _rhymes_. I'll admit it's impressive and awesome, but the reason I might hate him has nothing to do with_ him._

He's the chosen brother of the Raikage – who is the same man who authorized the attempted kidnapping of Hinata when she was a small child and that cost Neji his father.

I _know_ it's not fair of me to hold it against B. But this is something that hurt _my family_ in such awful ways that I'm not sure if I can really look past it.

(I _knew_ I wasn't that special or deserving of all that praise, if I'm judging B for something he didn't even do and had no part in...)

I look around to see Hinata and Neji talking to different jinchuuriki. They know about B after I told them a few days ago when Kurama explained the situation to me. Kurama told me because he knows how much my family means to me, and he felt I deserved to know. And I felt that Hinata and Neji deserved to know, too.

And they actually weren't mad. They are still furious and will never forgive the Raikage, but they don't blame the village's people or B who had nothing to do with it. They also said that if it was the beginning of the year, they would have felt different. But being in the Skulk, getting to know Sasuke despite Itachi's (when he was still a spy) reputation, and having connected with Suna...they are able to separate the feelings of hate for the Raikage from the village and even the Raikage's family.

But I don't know if I can, not with this. And I _know_ that it isn't fair at all, especially because I forgive Gaara who, despite being under the influence of his bijuu, almost killed two members of my family.

It's backwards, and it's not fair. Maybe it's because Hinata is my girlfriend and Neji is her family. Maybe that's why I feel so strongly. _I don't know why_, but this is _hard_ for me to get past.

But I'll try - I have to. I owe to Hinata and Neji, to Tenten and Choji, to Gaara, to Itachi. I owe it to everyone who's been given a second chance or has the strength to move past something so horrific.

"Haha, sorry, B. It's just that meeting everyone right now is a little overwhelming. But you're right, I'm sure we'll be great friends! After all, you're part of the Jinchuuriki Coalition, and the Coalition is family!" I tell him, and when he laughs and extends his fist for me I think I already feel some of those feelings I had going away.

And I extend my fist and bump it with his.

"There we go, there's the first one. As a team, we'll always stand tall in the morning sun!" B says, and it's true. No matter what, as we stick together, we'll be the ones standing as the sun rises after a long night of battles.

...And hopefully, that's just a _metaphor_.

But B's a good guy. It'll take some time for these thoughts to fully go away, but I already feel _lighter_ about it and I'll take that as good progress.

* * *

Meeting the rest of the Coalition went smoother than it did with Utakata and B. None of them tried to give me the praise Utakata did, nor did any of them have connections with the Skulk's past.

I didn't really talk to any of the bijuu, even B's. The jinchuuriki relayed basic messages of 'thanks' – I wonder if they somehow _knew_ I didn't really like getting the praise earlier (did Kurama say something? _Can _Kurama even talk to them right now? Maybe it has something to do with proximity?).

But meeting everyone went well and we're all hoping this whole mission all ends up being nothing more than a precaution. With any luck, we will receive news in a few days that Akatsuki has been defeated (_killed_...) and that we are all free to return home (or possible Konoha, in Utakata's case).

And we are also hoping that Yagura stays out of danger, but (mostly) only for his bijuu's sake. Considering what happened between him and Utakata, we all don't want Yagura to be _hurt_, but we care more about the bijuu. Utakata even says that Yagura – _his Kage – _would be better off dead.

I don't necessarily believe that yet – he doesn't seem to be on the level of Orochimaru, Yuka Tsunowari or the whole of Akatsuki – but he definitely doesn't seem to be the best person, after what Suigetsu, Kurama, and Utakata say about him.

(Ugh, I just had an unpleasant thought. When I become Hokage, Yagura might still be Mizukage and I would have to deal with him them on a _political _level. That just sounds _awful_...)

(And an _even worse_ thought..._dealing with the Raikage_...I have no idea how I would be able to do _that_ after what he did to Hinata and Neji...)

But right now, things are actually looking okay. We are (mostly) all here, and we're all on the same page! The Coalition and the Skulk are getting along fine enough, Karin is loving the village, and I haven't had a complete mental breakdown!

I do worry about my comrades in Konoha who are being sent after Akatsuki. These enemies are dangerous and no matter how strong our village or our shinobi are, I will always worry about my comrades.

"Naruto, finally you're free. I need to have a word with you." Hinata says with a tone that gives me _deep chills_. It's that 'you _fucked up_ and pissed off you girlfriend' tone and I've only heard it a few times before.

But I think I know what it's about...

"Hinata, come on! I was just trying to break the ice. It's a good name!" I say, knowing instantly that this is about the joke I made about her coming up with the 'Jinchuuriki Coalition' name. I was nervous, more anxious than ever, while a group of older and powerful shinobi _with their ancient chakra-being partners_ looking at me to lead them through this.

So...yeah. I think that joke should be _excused_...

"Oh, I'm sure. But I think Sasuke can use your help. His ears still haven't been cleared out completely, and you're the best at water-style jutsu." Hinata says, and her smirk at me is just as good as her shutting off every single chakra point in my body.

But I do _not_ want to deal with Sasuke right now. I now regret _ever_ laughing at him for falling into that muck.

"Yes, Hinata!" I say, walking over to her. We still give each other a tight hug and a soft kiss - I love this girl so much! - and she points me over to where Sasuke is _still_ trying to clean out his ears in Whirlpool's inverted fountain.

(Shikamaru – his boyfriend, the one who _should_ be helping Sasuke – is just laying on his back on the ground. His eyes are closed though, because there are no clouds to watch. _Serves him right!_)

Then I suddenly get a _genius _idea!

"Hey Sasuke, I know what'll get it all. Summoning jutsu!" I call out to my friend and then make the hnd sign before summoning Gamatatsu.

"Hiya!" The young, yellow toad says, looking to me.

"Long time, no see! Gamatatsu, I have a _really_ important mission for you. That guy over there, his name's Sasuke. And he has some gunk stuck in his ears. Do you think you can help?" I ask Gamatatsu.

I'm _barely_ managing to hold back my laughter as even Shika sits up to watch this.

"Of course I can!" He says before jumping onto Sasuke's shoulders and _sticks his tongue into Sasuke's ear_ to lick the muck out!

"AHHHH! GET HIM OFF ME!" Sasuke yells in disgust, trying to shake the young toad off.

I fall to the ground in laughter, and Shika is _already there_ and laughs along with me. The rest of the Skulk and the Coalition turn and watch as my best friend's boyfriend desperately tries to get the toad's tongue out of his ears, with little luck.

And they all laugh too.

And just like, I manage to not only solve Sasuke's issue, get Hinata back for that little prank, but I also managed to raise the spirits of my two groups even more.

But, sorry Sasuke! Hahaha!

**A/N: And that's another chapter. I think I might be done with this arc, but I'm not sure. I have no idea what exactly is next, but I do know exactly how this story will **_**end**_**.**

**This chapter was very hard for me to write. I'm not sure why, but I struggled a lot with it. The only easy part was the very ending, which wrote itself when I got to it and wasn't planned at all.**

**Anyway, that's all I have to say about this one. I'm still writing, but it's definitely going slower right now. But perhaps that's understandable, given the state of the world and all. Stay safe, everyone!**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Stay tuned for Chapter 18!**

**Also, don't forget to review!**


	18. Flying High

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden.**

**A/N: Okay, my hiatus is finally over. And we come back with teh final chapter of this arc! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Also, please review!**

**Never Yield (Chapter 18) – Flying High**

_**Naruto's P.O.V.**_

I didn't dodge when Sasuke came up and punched me in the arm (he hardly put any force behind it, too). I kind of deserved it for the prank I pulled on him – but he _did _thank me and Gamatatsu for it because it actually did get all the gunk out of his ears!

After the prank, though, the Coalition and the Skulk all had dinner together. It was good – everyone had their favorite foods in their sealing scrolls, and everyone was able to try dishes from the other villages too!

I'm so grateful for Gaara – he made sure to bring _me specifically_ a few bowls of ramen from Suna. I _love_ their native spices and it's so _good_!

And some of the other jinchuuriki brought _me_ ramen too – apparently Kurama let his siblings know that I love ramen and they told their jinchuuriki! Not every village even had ramen at all (I actually felt _terrible_ for them, and made sure they got to try some Konoha and Suna ramen!), so those that didn't have any still _did_ bring me some other similar noodle dishes.

It was such an awesome surprise. Kurama didn't have to do that, but he said he wanted to do _something_ to show how much he appreciated what I'm doing and what I've been through lately.

Choji especially loved sampling some food from the other villages. He quickly started asking specific cooking questions that I had _no idea_ what most of it meant...and a lot of the jinchuuriki had no idea what they meant either. They just brought the food, but they didn't cook it...

They also told us some details about their trip here. They all went through changing environents like we did, but because of where they came from they went through different kinds of ecosystems that I would love to see too. Some of them have never been out of their country nearly this far in this direction, so hearing how foreign it was to them was cool! Seeing the smiles as they recounted their journeys made me happy for them.

After dinner, Sikona showed everyone where we would be sleeping...and there was a space issue. Considering how much warning we gave the village, they were barely able to put together some sleeping quarters for us.

The quarters consist of barrack-style lodgings under a large tarp. Over twenty beds laid out in a grid next to the infirmary where there was a large enough space. It makes sense that there isn't enough space in a building for us, and it wouldn't be fair to put some people inside and others outside.

The barracks also included some tables and chairs, probably for some kind of recreation. I know Shikamaru and Sasuke will likely be using that area for Shogi.

The village has seals to simulate stars and moonlight at night, so it was very peaceful. As some people went to bed quickly after dinner, others stayed out around the village enjoying the peace, cool air, and the lighting.

Hinata and I are spending time together at the inverted fountain. We are just sitting next to each other, her head on my shoulder and my head on her head, occasionally kissing while the fountain sprayed us with a cool, refreshing mist.

We are seated facing the barracks as we both wanted to observe what everyone is doing. I am happy to see Choji and Tenten seated in the chairs at the table, close together and talking. Along with Shikamaru and Sasuke, those two are another couple I didn't think of happening but I of course am beyond happy for them!

Itachi is talking to Shika and Sasuke, about what exactly I am unsure. Though I can imagine Itachi doing the whole "_if you hurt my brother"_ thing and I can imagine Sasuke's reaction even _clearer_: "_oh my fucking God, _Itachi_, shut up!"_

And with Shika, I'm proud of him for coming out to his family. He told us during our journey here, and I'm so _relieved_ that they are okay with it. And his reasoning for doing it now made sense: he didn't know if he would have another chance to do so.

I see other members of the Skulk interacting with some of the Coalition. Suigetsu and Utakata are sitting together, no doubt telling each other stories about Yagura. I suppose talking to someone who can _relate_ can be cathartic for them, especially given Utakata's recent experiences.

Shino and Kiba are talking to B, and I can see from over here that Akamaru is absolutely _loving_ B's rhyming and rapping. Ino and Sakura are talking to Kankuro, about what I'm not sure but the two girls' faces look focused. Lee and Neji are talking to Gaara, and Lee is practically _jumping_ – I bet they're talking about some kind of taijutsu thing.

Karin and Juugo, along with our sensei, are talking to other jinchuuriki or their traveling companions. It's a mix-and-match of people between different nations – nations that are political allies/enemies – but here everyone is an _ally_ and is a _friend_.

This gives me hope for that peace I want. Perhaps peace isn't what I thought it was before – before, I thought it was everyone getting a long and helping each other. But now, I think that peace is something along the lines of _this: _people coming together despite their differences to do what's right against something bad.

Because now I know that some people are irredeemable and are better off dead: Orochimaru, Yuka Tsunowari, Kabuto, Hidan, Pain.

So rather than wasting my time dreaming of some world where people like _them_ don't exist or change their ways, I am going to focus on something _tangible_. Where all of the villages and nations work together as allies, putting past issues behind us for the good of _all_ of our peoples.

"Naruto, look at me." My girlfriend says, and I life my head off of hers to look at her. "I can't say I know how much stress you're feeling right now. I know you've been thinking about everything non-stop since we left Konoha. So, for the next few seconds, try to focus on this." She says and before I can question her she cups both my cheeks in her hands and moves forward.

Pretty much, it was the best underground kiss of all time.

* * *

"Uhhh..." I say, not expecting _this_ at all.

Yeah, I know I'm the "leader" of the Skulk and the Coalition, but I was under the impression that was a more general/spiritual kind of leading. Like "yeah we're going to Whirlpool" and not "okay, let's split up into groups and spar."

Because that's what I'm being asked to do.

To actually _lead_ everyone right now. Like to actually be _in charge_ right now. Kurenai-sensei says it's because I'm still a Tokubetsu Chuunin that I never got a solo-led mission, and now would be the perfect time for me to get experience.

"Okay, everyone! Here's what we're going to do first. Team spars! Each Konoha team will spar against a team consisting of a jinchuuriki and their two companions. The only rules are – obviously of course – not to kill or maim, and to not damage village structure." I say, having this idea. I mean, I think this is a good way to start – a friendly battle against another village's shinobi. No high-stakes like there were in the Chuunin Exams or anything.

"That sounds most youthful! Ohh, I hope we get to spar with Suna! IF I CANNOT BEAT HIS SAND, I WILL RUN AROUND THE VILAGE ONE THOUSAND TIMES!" Lee instantly says, and I can just see everyone from the other villages just look _bewildered_ – and, of course, the Skulk in turn snickers at their expressions.

"If Suna has no objections to that, then sure. And I would like my own team to spar with Kumo – is that okay Octopops? A fight between partners in the underground sun, I bet it would really be fun!" I suggest, adding in my (very poor) rhyme at the end to entice him.

After talking to him yesterday, I think the best way for me to separate him from the Raikage in my mind would be to spar. Sparring and training clears my mind because I am focused on my goals, and if we spar I can see B for _himself_ and not just A's brother.

And I want to fight him too because he's the only other jinchuuriki to have befriended their Bijuu before all this started. I befriended Kurama a few months ago, and B befriended his a couple _decades_ ago (meanwhile, the other jinchuuriki have only been in contact with theirs since Kurama's second dissociation and my idea to come here).

So to spar with someone who is friends with their bijuu? It would be an interesting experience, _especially_ because my team could probably learn _a lot_ from someone who has as much experience as he does, given his age.

"Naruto you're working my heart, and now this fight I can't wait to start!" B raps and laughs, and I do the same.

And just like that, I get excited for what is sure to be a challenging but fun fight!

* * *

It's been too long since Shika, Hinata, and I had fought together like this. Even at the weekly Skulk meetings, we didn't really fight as a team. Sometimes with only one of our teammates, but never really as a whole team.

And it's _fun_ to have a no-worries fight with them! Kurenai-sensei and Shika were right – our teamwork is as smooth as it ever was and didn't decay at all. Before I first came here to Whirlpool with Jiraiya, I was worried about how being gone for so long would affect our teamwork, but they said it wouldn't affect it at all. And they were completely right!

B only came with _one_ companion, but he said it doesn't matter they were outnumbered. And he was right...

...because they _kicked our asses_. But in a good way! They really made Shika come up with some interesting plans on the spot, and they brought me to a level of good-exhaustion I haven't felt in _months_.

By the end, all three of us were sweaty, bruised, but oh-so pleased. And I know they didn't use all their strength (because we are still only a couple months into being Chuunin anyway), but what they did was the perfect training and catharsis for the three of us.

With all the stress everyone has been under, I can see we're not the only ones who needed that either. _Everyone_ in the Skulk is looking pleased and relaxed – if not in some pain, but that's expected – at this intense sparring and training session.

"Okay, everyone, lunch time!" I say, because I am _starving_ after the spar and I can tell most, if not everyone, from the Skulk and the other villages are hungry too.

(I think I even hear one of their stomachs growling, too!)

* * *

It's later in the day now. After lunch earlier, we did some more sparring, but individually and not nearly as intense. It was mostly a showing of different fighting styles from the other villages, stances, techniques. Well, it was more of an information-sharing session than a sparring session, but gaining knowledge is also great training.

(Iruka-sensei would be so _proud_ if he could hear me say that about knowledge, haha!)

But after we finished those too, Kurama suggested something for me. '_**Get all the jinchuuriki together. It's time for a family reunion.'**_ He said. I was confused, but he said it with a tone of _glee_ that I made me a bit excited!

So now here all eight of us are, sitting down near the inverted fountain and holding hands.

"Everyone, close your eyes and relax. Clear your mind. Breathe slowly." I instruct as per Kurama's suggestions.

I'm not sure what's supposed to happen, but after a minute or so of meditation I start to feel different. Like I'm lighter. And more free. And revitalized.

I open my eyes and am culture-shocked at seeing where I am: I am in some kind of _void_, but around me are all seven of my fellow jinchuuriki and their bijuu. I turn my head and see Kurama standing behind me, looking down at my face.

'_**Naruto, it is because of you we can all be here. My siblings and our partners. Like this, we are free of our cages for a little bit.'**_ Kurama says, wrapping a single tail around my waist for a second – I'm going to interpret that as some kind of hug or other showing of affection.

_**'Ohhh YES! This feels so much better than when I was in your village, kid! Uh, sorry about that, by the way...'**_ Shukaku says, and I just blink at that. I see Gaara punch his leg, and he is definitely mouthing some _unpleasant_ to the giant tanooki. After berating his partner, Garra looks to me apologetically, but I just wave him off in understanding.

Honetly, I'd rather just let that whole event just go unmentioned. There is too much pain with that part of the day. But it's bittersweet because that's also the same day Hinata and I confessed to each other – and _that_ is what I want to remember. Not everyone's struggles, the pain, the fear, the near-death battles.

Let's just remember the love and friendship from that day. Hinata and I. Shikamaru and Sasuke. Everyone accepting me as a jinchuuriki. That's what I'm choosing to remember about that day.

"Wow, this is very fascinating. What is this place?" Utakata asks, looking towards Saiken. I look at all the other bijuu in _amazement_ – to really be seeing what, less than a year ago, everyone my age thought to be dead (Kurama) or non-existent (all the others). And now here they all are, surrounding me and people like me, all as allies and friends and even _family_ as I said in my speech from yesterday.

This is my life. This is _our _life. Mine, and the Skulk's. Somehow things worked out that our lives changed so much but at the same time, we all are still _ourselves_.

"_**This place is the border between the physical and the spiritual. Think of it like a dream-scape. You can do whatever you want here, if you focus enough. Your physical bodies are safe and you can leave here whenever you want."**_ A giant monkey-like bijuu tells us.

"So...what, can we fly if we want to?" Fuu, jinchuuriki of the seven-tails, asks. She closes her eyes and tries to jump, but she just lands back on your feet.

'_**Yes, you can. But it involves a lot more concentration that that, girl.'**_ Chomei, her bijuu, says. But that tone of voice that leaks from the giant insect is one of just slight annoyance, not unlike how the Skulk talks to each other.

Even though Kurama told me that B was the only other one to really connect with his bijuu, perhaps that has changed too. And really quickly it seems. Everyone here looks to be calm, or even happy in this dream-scape place.

But _being here_, and what with all of Jiraiya's sealing and meditation training, makes me want to try something...

I take a very slow deep breath, close my eyes, and envision the exact space in which I am located in my head. I think about _how_ it could work – I am imagining chakra pushing out of my feet as the propulsion source.

"Whoa!" Fuu exclaims, but I don't allow that to affect my concentration. I open my eyes and I hold back my pride at seeing everyone _below me_!

And just like that, I am _flying!_

I start it out slow – I continuously envision how the propulsion system of my feet and chakra network are working. I'm not graceful by _any_ stretch of my own imagination, but I am at least _mobile_ in the air and I am slowly flying up and down, and around, and even _under _everyone as the dream-scape is whatever we want it to be – and I didn't want it to have a floor for the moment.

'_**This, Naruto, is a bit like our dissociations. Like I said, I really think you would be able to appreciate what it would be like. Given your skill at the dream-scape already, I just think this is further proof.'**_ Kurama tells me as I focus on the air in my hair, the mist on my face – all of which I am imagining what flying would feel like in my physical body.

"Naruto, can you help me do that? It looks rather pleasant." Gaara asks, and I look down at everyone and smile. I let myself down on the floor – which I re-envision for myself so I don't fall infinitely (or until I wake myself up, I guess) – and look at everyone.

"I'll help anyone who wants to! But basically it all comes down to detail. You have to envision exactly what you think you would feel..." I start to explain what was going through my mind and how I plan out my seals when I am doing sensei's assignments.

(After a while, they all manage to fly. B didn't need any assistance, and Fuu was _overjoyed_ when she first got off the floor. I'm happy I was able to help everyone experience this.)

* * *

_Two Days Later_

In the past two days since we first entered the dream-scape, the eight of us jinchuuriki and our eight bijuu partners have gotten even closer.

We started to do things in the dream-scape that I wouldn't have even _thought_ possible. Gaara was the first one to make himself _gigantic_ and he and Shukaku actually were able to _play_. Like he chased around the tanooki like he was a little dog and it was one of the strangest things I have ever seen and likely will _ever_ see.

But the thing that I appreciate most from all our times there, is what Kurama did for me. He imagined my parents there. I was able to see them, to _touch_ them, to _hear_ them. It may not have been totally real, but Kurama knows how they looked and felt and sounded. So all of that _was_ real.

He gave me that gift, knowing that he would likely never be able to do something like that again. The dream-scape requires at least five bijuu to make, and after this mission it's unlikely for all of us in the Coalition to group together like this again.

We will still always be the Coalition, but we won't likely really be _together_ again like we are when this is all done.

'_**Everyone get out! Something's happening!'**_ Son Goku, that monkey-like bijuu whose name I was unaware of before, tells us and we all follow the order.

We wake up and all of Whirlpool is _shaking_.

"Why didn't the alarms sound before?!" Jiraiya yells, but there is no answer as suddenly the ceiling of the underground city starts to rain dust and rock and then a bright, _incinerating_ light breaks through and into the inverted fountain, instantly destroying it.

And then a black-and-red cloaked, red-haired (_an Uzumaki_, maybe?) man who looks to be in _terrible_ shape drops down where the now-destroyed fountain is.

"Nagato...this will be the only thing I say to you. For your sake, may the Shinigami have mercy on your soul." Jiraiya says, in a tone that nearly breaks my heart at hearing it.

What the _FUCK?_

But I can't even question how Jiraiya _knows_ who this is – because this guy wasn't in any of Itachi's reports – because immediately Nagato – is this guy _Pain_? - launches himself immediately at Itachi.

And just like that, we are fighting Akatsuki. How many others are on their way, we have no idea. But this is what we've been preparing for...what we've been _dreading_.

But we made a pledge to Sikona and this village to protect it.

And so I jump in and make shadow clones to confuse the enemy and to start corralling the villagers and helping with the evacuation.

**A/N: You all didn't think I forgot Jiraiya's connection with Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko, did you? Because there is a reason I didn't bring it up until now...**

**Sorry for the months of hiatus for this chapter. I've been dealing with a lot of physical and mental issues (like how my therapist nearly committed me to a psych ward two months ago) and I have not been able to write this story at all until now. Writer's block didn't help anything, either.**

**Anyway, this is the last chapter of the "Jinchuuriki Coalition" arc! Next chapter begins the final arc of this story: "The Battle of Whirlpool" and I am excited.**

**To be honest, I'm now looking past this story and want to get to the sequel/spin-off. The final arc shouldn't be too long, but will definitely have something extreme... **wink****

**And yes, that "best underground kiss of all time" is a Percy Jackson reference.**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Stay tuned for Chapter 19!**

**Also, don't forget to review!**


End file.
